<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Zero Gravity by thranduils1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148845">Lost in Zero Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1'>thranduils1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Infidelity, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a call girl who runs high end parties. She catches the attention of Tony Stark who invites her back to his room with his friend. She might have performed too well because she becomes their new favorite play toy and they don't like to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3/19/2021</p><p>**This is going to be two parts for sure.<br/>***Song inspo for this was "Holy Mother" by Starbenders</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did you get this skirt?” your coworker, Elisha, asked touching the black fabric when you came up to her side.</p><p>“Online. Do you like it?” you asked giving her a spin.</p><p>“Yeah, just don’t move too fast or the whole room is gonna get an eyeful of your ass. Isn’t this supposed to be a classy event?” she joked. “I love the top too, the long sleeves and off the shoulder. From the back, you’re very covered but then you see the front and it’s like bam! Titties and leg slits straight up to the hips.”</p><p>“I liked the off the shoulder myself,” you commented. You touched her dress and said, “The satin is nice. And you’re one to be talking about titties showing.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what draws these idiot rich men in?”</p><p>“Too true.”</p><p>Your face must have fallen because she asked, “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m a little uncomfortable about this party,” you admitted.</p><p>She nodded, “I know. Me too.”</p><p>“Really? I felt stupid for being worried.”</p><p>“No. Don’t be. There are a lot of dangerous people in there. Rich, but dangerous.”</p><p>“At least we know Tatiana will cut someone off if they show they’re violent. Too bad one of us has to prove that first but still… it’s a comfort knowing you hopefully won’t be going back with a sadist who wants to just beat someone up.”</p><p>“In a bad way,” Elisha chimed in, a smirk playing on her lips, giving you a nudge.</p><p>You laughed and agreed, “Yes, in a bad way. I like getting beat up, just in a certain way.”</p><p>Elisha held out her arm and asked, “Shall we? Make sure the other girls don’t get all the good ones?”</p><p>The two of you walked in, arms looped. The room was decorated beautifully. Shimmering garlands hung from the ceiling setting a low glow to the room. The two of you were offered slender glasses of champagne upon entry. You knew to sip, it would not serve you to be drunk. That was a rookie mistake. Servers moved in and out of the crowd with small plates of appetizers and Elisha dropped your arm to stop one, making sure to grab two of the toothpicks to get you one as well as a plate went by.</p><p>“That’s deep fried,” she said holding it out to you.</p><p>“Can’t pass that up,” you replied, taking it and biting into it. “Mhm, crab.”</p><p>“You know I sign up for these high-end parties for a reason,” Elisha intoned and you smiled as you tossed the toothpick into a plant. “Y/N!”</p><p>“What? I’m not gonna carry it around like a little weapon.”</p><p>She could not stifle her laughter and she followed your movement, tossing it into the plant. The two of you took a drink of your champagne and then linked arms again, moving away from the plant, shooting a look around to make sure no one had noticed.</p><p>“I wonder who you’re going ‘home’ with tonight,” you teased, your eyes moving around the room.</p><p>You caught eyes with a man and you crumbled under his intense gaze. You inhaled deeply, staring anywhere but at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Elisha asked you, leaning in close.</p><p>“Um, think I got one,” you said quietly, turning with her to change direction nonchalantly. “But I don’t like it.”</p><p>“What don’t you like about it?”</p><p>“He’s probably one of the most dangerous people in this room. I was hoping to land a small fish.”</p><p>Elisha muttered underneath her breath, “Beggars can’t be choosers.”</p><p>“You mean whores can’t be picky.”</p><p>“I was being polite to us.” She nudged you slightly. “Who is it though?”</p><p>“Tony fucking Stark.” She inhaled sharply and you breathed out, “Yeah, bitch. I know.”</p><p>“Wanna disappear?”</p><p>“Does that ever work once they get their eyes on you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Right. So… maybe just keep acting normal. Keep going in a different direction than him. And maybe he’ll lose interest and find someone else?”</p><p>“Does that ever work?” she asked you now, snorting.</p><p>You inhaled deeply and shot her a look, which she only returned a smirk. “No.”</p><p>The time moved on and you tried avoiding looking over in his direction. One, it would look desperate, and you were trained to not look desperate. And second, well… you did not want to draw anymore unnecessary attention to yourself. Yet, out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone approaching you and you had a pretty good feeling who it was.</p><p>He came to your side and you turned your head to look at him.</p><p>“Hi,” you smiled calmly even though you were doing somersaults inside.</p><p>“Fine night isn’t it?” he asked, saying the code phrase. It was for the customers to make sure they were actually speaking to one of you and not some random girl who would take offense if they asked them to come back with them.</p><p>“It’s splendid,” you responded, nodding. Elisha’s embrace fell from yours and you knew she was leaving like she should. You wished she would not though. He was terribly handsome but he made you nervous.</p><p>Tony’s eyes were light at hearing you were who he thought you were. He stepped closer, saying softly into your ear. “How would you feel about coming back to the room with my friend and I?”</p><p>That was not an unusual request, you had had threesomes before. They brought in more money, not that you thought that would be an issue for them. You had just not had someone like Tony fucking Stark asking you to have a threesome.</p><p>You took his arm, smiling sensually. “I’d love it. This party is getting boring anyway.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, “Isn’t that the truth? Everyone in here jacking themselves off about helping the next hurricane by stuffing their faces and donating money without actually lifting a finger when the time comes.”</p><p>He took your champagne from you and placed it on a server’s plate who was walking by without batting an eye. You did not miss the server’s jaw clench at him putting a dirty cup on it, but they said nothing, moving on like nothing happened. Tony took your hand and led you out of the room. He made small talk and you reciprocated; arms linked in the elevator. His cologne smelled delicious and his eyes were beautiful. You wondered where his friend was though? Maybe in the room already.</p><p>The room was a suite, beautifully designed in architecture and aura.</p><p>“Drink?” Tony asked you, moving away from your side towards the mini bar.</p><p>“What do you have?”</p><p>“Bourbon.”</p><p>You shrugged, “Not really my thing but thank you all the same.”</p><p>“Polite,” Tony mused, pouring himself a glass. “The bedroom is through there. I’ll follow shortly.”</p><p>You followed the direction he pointed and walked through the doorway. You stopped only for a moment seeing a man sitting in a plush armchair near the bed.</p><p>Oh Christ, you thought to yourself recognizing the man on sight.</p><p>Steve Rogers.</p><p>Not only were you with two men but they happened to be two of the biggest mob bosses in the city. You could not fuck this up. Who knew what men like them did when they were upset.</p><p>You brushed your shock off quickly and cocked your head. “What did I do to deserve this honor?”</p><p>Steve’s lips curled into a smile and he said, “Looking as beautiful as you do, I would say that we are the one being honored. Not the other way around.”</p><p>Despite your nervousness, you smiled at this and said, “A charmer. I like it.”</p><p>He had taken off his suit jacket and vest, sitting there with his tie loosened. He had a drink on the nightstand next to him and picked it up, taking a swig, his eyes never leaving you. You felt like you could melt underneath his salacious gaze.</p><p>Tony entered the room from behind you, an envelope in his hand. He held it out to you and you took it, getting the business out of the way right off the bat. You did not dare insult him by checking to see if all the cash was there.</p><p>He held out a couple more hundreds and your brow furrowed. “No protection.”</p><p>Your eyes moved between the two of them before you asked, “You’re clean?” Tony cocked his head and you said, “That’s a risk. You know I have to ask.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony chuckled. “Yeah, clean. But, baby, you were going to be sucking our dicks. Does your cunt really matter if it was gonna be all evident over your face?”</p><p>He had a point. “Touche.”</p><p>You snatched the bills from him and shoved them into your clutch. He took the purse from you then and placed it on the dresser. His large hand came to your waist, his fingers brushing the bare skin there.</p><p>Nodding towards where Steve was sitting, he suggested, “Why don’t you get him worked up?”</p><p>“Is he not already?” you asked coyly, eyes flicking down to where his dick was outlined in his slacks.</p><p>Steve’s lips curled into a smile, repeating your words to you, “Charming. I like it.”</p><p>You left Tony’s grasp, coming to stand in front of Steve. You wasted no time taking your clothes off with a flair, coming to stand in front of him in your lingerie. Steve’s fingers toyed with the strap at your hip, his eyes raking up and down your frame. You moved into his lap, feeling his length through his slacks, brushing your thigh. His lips were soft, but his kisses were rough, his hands slipping down to cup your ass, squeezing tightly. You grinded your pelvis against him and his breath caught against the friction; he really was already that hard.</p><p>Pulling away from him, your hands ghosted down his neck and onto his shoulders. Slinking out of his lap, you sunk to your knees before him. You pulled his belt off, tossing it over the arm of the chair and helped him shimmy his pants down, freeing his length. Starting slow, you teased him. He tasted salty as your tongue traced the vein on the bottom of his cock. At the head, you ran your teeth gently across and he moaned, tossing his head back.</p><p>Your mouth was full of him, feeling him at the back of your throat. Increasing your speed, you moved more shallowly making sure to swirl your tongue as you sucked. When you made eye contact with him, he gave a groan, his fingers wrapping up tighter around your hair. You pulled away with an audible pop, saliva trailing from your mouth to his head.</p><p>Steve leaned forward, his free hand grasping your cheeks to hold you tightly as he smashed his lips to yours.</p><p>“Fucking slut,” he growled, his eyes blown wide with lust.</p><p>His hand came down, shoving the straps of your bra off. He fumbled with the clasp and he tossed it across the room. He pulled you up towards him, his mouth wet along your nipples. He gave a hard suck and you gasped. Steve chuckled and nipped, sucking your nipple in again. His hand smacked your ass, drawing another strangled gasp and he fell back against the chair, a wolfish smile on his face as he stared up at you.</p><p>To your right, you caught sight of Tony who had gotten undressed during this.</p><p>“Come here,” Tony said, beckoning you with two fingers as he moved towards the bed.</p><p>He laid back down on the pillows, waiting for you. Coming to the bed, you took your underwear off before crawling on, bending over his erect cock. You ran a tantalizing lick up his length, keeping direct eye contact with him. Your mouth enveloped him, sliding down slowly. The bed shifted with Steve’s weight and you felt his head at your entrance. He slipped in with ease, his hands gripping your hips.</p><p>Tony held your head in place as you bounced with Steve’s thrusts. You choked against his cock which only made him more aroused, him biting his lip, holding you tighter. Steve was driving deep and Tony gave you a breather as Steve’s thrusts became unbridled.</p><p>Your mouth was rubbing up against his dick and he demanded, “Who do you belong to?”</p><p>“You, sir,” you gasped, before he shoved his dick right back in your mouth.</p><p>You could barely breathe with his cock shoved down your throat.</p><p>“You fucking like that? Choking on my dick?” You hummed a response against his dick as he continued ramming into the back of your throat. He chuckled darkly, “Couldn’t quite catch that. But I’m assuming it was good.”</p><p>Tony’s precum coated your mouth and you only thought of him finishing in your mouth. You would happily swallow every drop.</p><p>Steve came with a shout, his cock twitching inside you. You tried to lurch away from the feeling, but he held tight, emptying fully. You moaned, your mouth still full of Tony’s cock. You heard Steve sigh with relief at his release from behind you. His grip fell lax and he moved away from you and off the bed.</p><p>Tony yanked you away from his dick. “On your back,” Tony ordered, twirling his finger in the motion.</p><p>You did as he asked, flopping back. He was on you in a second, entering you swiftly. It did not take him long to find release after you had been giving him out of this world head. Forehead pressed against yours, he emptied, strangled moans leaving his throat. You were dripping cum from both men, it no doubt leaking onto the sheets.</p><p>The two of you laid there panting for a few moments. You were still so wound up, wanting release. But that was not something you were always granted, and this seemed to be one of those times. At least you had given them both great orgasms. Happy customers, happy life.</p><p>That is until, Tony pulled away and his hand slipped to your sex.</p><p>“Let’s make sure you leave satisfied, darling. I wouldn’t wanna leave a bad impression,” Tony husked, stroking your clit.</p><p>You were not going to complain, letting him work you towards release. You knew it was not going to take long considering how close you had already been. You gripped his forearm, your pelvis thrusting towards him, broken cries leaving you. Your head fell back against the pillows and you came down gasping.</p><p>Tony was grinning down at the sight of you coming undone around his fingers.</p><p>“Aren’t you just a beautiful sight,” he said, running his eyes over you once more. He tore his gaze away from you and backed off. “I’ll give you some air.”</p><p>You laid on the bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. That went way better than you had expected. You had fallen into it so easily and not let your nerves get the better of you. Showed you were damn good at your job.</p><p>The shower was running in the bathroom where you assumed Steve was at because Tony had thrown on his boxers and grabbed a cigar, going out onto the balcony. You slipped out of bed, thinking briefly if it would be appropriate to clean yourself up in the bathroom. But you did not want to bother him.</p><p>Tugging your underwear back on, you tried to be quiet. You pulled your skirt back up and snatched your shirt off the table, pulling it back on.</p><p>As you were grabbing your purse, you saw your phone was lighting up with texts. Elisha was texting asking if you wanted to ride home with her cause she was done with whoever she had gone home with. You texted back quickly telling her you would meet her just as you heard the sliding glass door open back up and Tony come back inside.</p><p>“You don’t have to run off,” Tony commented, coming back from the balcony.</p><p>You held up your phone and said, “My friend wants company on the ride home. She doesn’t like riding alone at this time of night.”</p><p>“Hmm. Pity. But understandable.”</p><p>“Do you need me to stick around to say goodbye to your friend?”</p><p>“You know his name,” Tony chortled. “And no.”</p><p>“He didn’t properly introduce himself.”</p><p>“That is true. Neither did I.”</p><p>“Like you said… I know your names,” you said, raising your brows. You checked yourself in the mirror, making sure you did not look like a total trainwreck.</p><p>Tony came up from behind you, pressing up against you. You looked at him through the mirror as he traced his hands down your sides. He was taking you in slowly and you did not mistake the hunger in his eyes.</p><p>He locked eyes with you through the mirror and said in a low voice, “We’ll be seeing you soon.”</p><p>Your heart was pounding as you left the hotel suite. Did you just become a go to for them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Violence in this, please heed that warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must have made a really good first impression,” Tatiana commented, blowing out a ring of smoke. Her charcoal lined eyes creased with her pleased smile.</p><p>You shrugged, “I was just working.”</p><p>“Don’t try to be modest now. It’s not becoming on you,” she laughed in response.</p><p>She had called you into her office to tell you that you had been specifically requested for an assignment. It seemed Tony and Steve’s mob were going to be taking a vacation and they wanted you available. You were not one to turn down a paid vacation, especially if they were going to be there. As dangerous as they were, they had been a good fuck and Tony had made sure to get you off. That was far more than probably eighty percent of the people you had been with since you started working the service.</p><p>You hated the smell of the cigarette smoke and it was always the hovering stench in her office. She was going to kill herself far too young and maybe shave a few years off your life in return for however she made you stand in here. You adored her, there was no doubt about that. But you wished she would kick the habit.</p><p>“Where are they going?” you asked, feigning that you were contemplating about refusing the assignment.</p><p>“Riviera Maya.” You narrowed your eyes and she said, “It’s in Mexico.”</p><p>An inclusive resort no doubt. It could be fun. Maybe you could ask someone to travel with you so you would not be completely alone when they were not wanting to bed you. Or maybe not… some time alone might do you well.</p><p>Tatiana added, “Wives are going to be there though.”</p><p>“So, why am I gonna be there?” you asked honestly.</p><p>Tatiana snorted, “Oh, stellina.” She took another deep inhale exhaling as she said, “There are so many things there to keep the spouses occupied. They’re rarely together except for dinner. It’s just for appearances.”</p><p>Rich people’s lives sounded exhausting.</p><p>“You just need to be out in the open, keeping yourself available for them whenever they have an opportunity to slip away and have some fun with you. Otherwise, just keep yourself occupied with the beach and nice drinks. I know you hate suntanning but there are shops to poke around in. I know you like shopping.”</p><p>“That I do.”</p><p>“Maybe they’ll give you extra.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go around trying to get greedy.”</p><p>Tatiana smirked at that. “That’s my girl. I trained you well.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Pushing your sunglasses up onto your head, you hopped up onto one of the barstools on the bar you had just walked by and circled back to. You had yet to see either Tony or Steve and you had been here since yesterday. The place was relaxing and the room was great. You had basically sunk into the bed, having one of the best nights of sleep you had had in a long while without any noise from Elisha in her room along your wall back home. Leaning over the counter, you asked for a strawberry lemonade.</p><p>“Strawberry lemonade? It’s a party, dollface.”</p><p>You recognized that voice and you straightened back up, turning your head to look in his direction.</p><p>Steve was standing there, leaning on the counter. He was a sight for sore eyes. He was only in swim trunks, aviator glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. That did not hide the fact you knew his eyes were running unabashedly over your body. Your stomach fluttered at the sight of him, thinking of how he handled you last time.</p><p>“I bought this specifically for this vacation,” you said, hopping down from the stool and turning around for him to let him see the whole suit. When you turned back around, he was grinning. “It looks good right?”</p><p>He nodded, “You look damn sexy.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>“My wife is here,” Steve said, and you frowned instantly at this immediate change in conversation. Was he trying to kill the mood so quickly? He said, “I know. She’s got her little masseuse guy here to keep her entertained, so I should be able to have my own fun. But I’m trying to be good.”</p><p>Picking up on his hint, you sauntered towards him. Your hand came up, resting on his chest. “Why do you have to be good if she isn’t being good?”</p><p>“I had to hold it in until she ran off,” he told you.</p><p>You pulled his sunglasses down to see his eyes, keeping them on the bridge of his nose. You smiled when you were able to actually meet his gaze.</p><p>“Well, when do you get to <i>not</i> be good?”</p><p>“Right now,” he said and you smiled in response. “It’s why I came and found you. I saw you yesterday. Wandering around. Took everything in me to not come up to you. Looked like you found yourself a nice little boyfriend though?”</p><p>“He was trying really hard but no… no dice for that guy,” you told him.</p><p>You pushed his glasses back up and your arms wrapped around his neck. He grinned back at you, his fingers tracing along your exposed back.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re liking what you’re seeing?”</p><p>“Very much,” he murmured, his fingers playing with the hem of your suit.</p><p>You nuzzled your nose to his. “Hmm. So we know where this is going?”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You stood in front of the mirror, completely bare. Steve had brought you back to their villa. Tony’s wife was gone, off to a spa treatment. The room had a wide door open to the patio overlooking the ocean. There was a hot tub and pool on the patio and although you wanted to indulge, you refrained. You got undressed for them instead, waiting for them to get antsy enough to take charge. It did not take long as you predicted.</p><p>Tony came up from behind you, nude as well. His hands ran across your breasts, cupping.</p><p>“Don’t you look marvelous…” he murmured, his fingers tweaking at your erect nipples. You bucked ever so slightly, and he smirked. His nose came to nuzzle into the nape of your neck. “I knew I chose right… a perfect gem.”</p><p>“You still seem to like what you’re seeing?”</p><p>He chuckled, one hand snaking down to toy with the top of your sex.</p><p>“You’re gonna look even better underneath that mirror.”</p><p>You turned in his arms, your forehead pressing against his. “A man that likes to review his work. I don’t know if I should be worried.”</p><p>“I didn’t get to where I am by being a half ass.”</p><p>Steve was at your other side and he enveloped you to him. To both of them, you asked, “Any critiques?”</p><p>“Loaded question,” Steve chuckled. “I mean, the biggest is you haven’t sunk one of your holes on either of us. I mean, it’s been a whole five minutes. What’s the hold up?”</p><p>“Sorry, I was enjoying the company.”</p><p>He kissed the tip of your nose lightly, “And I’m sorry for being so charismatic.”</p><p>“I’m assuming you can’t multitask then? Be charismatic and fuck me at the same time?”</p><p>A low growl left his mouth now, “You’ve got a mouth on you.”</p><p>“Are you complaining?”</p><p>“Not at fucking all,” he told you pulling you over to the bed.</p><p>Steve was looking upwards, and you knew he was taking in the sight of you hovering over him as you sunk onto his length in the ceiling mirror. His eyes were swimming with arousal and you hoped to always be the cause for that.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Y/N, you got a gift,” Wendy said, pointing at the table as you walked into the brothel’s kitchen. You had come in to get a drink but smiled seeing the bouquet and gift.</p><p>“Really?” you asked, letting your backpack fall from your shoulder and along with your carry-on drop to the ground. You had just gotten back from Mexico; that was quick if it was from who you thought it was. Upon seeing the flowers, you knew your assumption had been correct. They had asked you what your favorite flowers were and even though that was extremely obvious why they were asking, you had told them all the same.</p><p>The bouquet was large and there was a nice heart balloon in the center. You smiled, leaning in and smelling the flowers deeply.</p><p>“Where’d you get those from?” Elisha asked, coming into the kitchen. You shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes, giving a little laugh, “I know exactly where those came from.”</p><p>“There’s also this,” you said picking up the gift bag from beside it, waving it at her.</p><p>“That’s dangerous,” Elisha commented, grabbing the bloody mary that Wendy had made her. They must have had a rough night.</p><p>You shrugged again, opening the bag. Your lips curled into a smile as you pulled out a bright blue teddy. “Cute,” you giggled. Elisha and Wendy shook their heads, taking a drink. You held it up against your body and asked, “Think they want me to wear it for next time?”</p><p>“I don’t think they bought it for shits and giggles,” Wendy snorted. “How was the trip?”</p><p>“It was nice.”</p><p>“Good to hear it. You should relish in this.”</p><p>“Oh, I am,” you said, putting the teddy back into the bag. You thought of the extra money that Steve had tucked into your bag, remembering that you should tuck that away. It was smarter to not spend all the money that was thrown at you. That is what fools did; you needed to think ahead.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The dress was loose and casual, perfect for the saloon they had asked you to meet them at. They had sent a car for you and met you at the curbside. When you got out, you looked around, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of them dressed in nice, pressed jackets. You were going into a dive bar, what were they doing?</p><p>Tony took your arm, Steve trailing behind. “Hmm, a sun pattern,” Tony commented, his fingers pulling at the fabric of your dress.</p><p>You gripped his arm, smiling. “I like to be a shining beacon in people’s lives.”</p><p>Tony chuckled in response, his grip tightening on your waist. The bouncer did not ask for your IDs; they must know them. It was dimly lit, packed. There were dancers on the stage and your eyes were drawn to their movements. The woman dancing had curves to die for.</p><p>“Where we going?” you asked as they led you through the bar. Your eyes ran around the tables the further you went in. Did they have a reservation?</p><p>“For the real party, sweetheart,” Tony told you, his lips brushing your ear. You shivered at the touch.</p><p>It was dark back here and you tensed. Tony felt it, a light chuckle leaving his lips. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I got you.”</p><p>Two men were standing in front of a door and they opened it when they saw the three of you approaching. There was a table with a group of other men, looking like they were waiting for the three of you. There were a handful of other women sitting around the perimeter of the room behind the players. They made brief eye contact with you, sizing you up quickly before averting their eyes again.</p><p>“Took you fucking long enough,” one of them drawled at Tony and Steve.</p><p>“Sorry, we were waiting for our lucky dame,” Tony returned.</p><p>Tony kissed your hand as you sat, before he turned away and sat in his chair. Steve’s hand grazed you affectionately, before he sat down as well.</p><p>You sat quietly, watching them play. It was poker, that much you knew. It was intense, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. They were taking this seriously and you surmised they were gambling a bunch of money.</p><p>Steve was staring across the table at the first man who had spoken to them when they walked in, his eyes narrowed. The other man was not flinching but something must have been a tell for Steve because he pushed chips forward.</p><p>“Well, senator… I’m gonna raise you,” Steve commented.</p><p>Your heart stopped a bit, hearing him call him that. Your eyes narrowed at the man across the table. You did not pay attention to politics but the way the man’s face scrunched at Steve’s tone… you knew he had to be one. A senator. What had you let them drag you into?</p><p>The man chewed on his lip before throwing his cards down on the table without showing what they were.</p><p>Steve’s mouth broke into a wide grin and he held out his hands.</p><p>“Fuck you, Rogers,” the man snarled before getting up from the table. He buttoned his suit jacket, leaving the room without a second glance.</p><p>“Sore loser,” Steve commented, much to the amusement of the other men at the table to your surprise. You thought they would be more angry about losing the money they had but maybe the man had been a common enemy.</p><p>They gathered up the chips, tossing them into a bag. Tony’s hand snaked around your waist.</p><p>“Wanna spend this?” Tony asked, grinning broadly, holding the bag up to you as he guided you towards the door. You giggled and he kissed your cheek. “Steve’s treated us. But especially you, baby.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Pulling your dress back on over your head, you straightened it, making sure it was covering your ass. It was short and you did not need to be flashing anyone on the sidewalk.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to order you a cab…?” the man asked from behind you, taking a long drag on his joint. He was still lying in bed, watching you get dressed.</p><p>Confidently, you turned around, fluffing your hair. You shook your head, “It’s not too far. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You’re a tough cookie,” he said, shooting you a smile.</p><p>“I try to be,” you said winking at him, grabbing your purse.</p><p>You left his place quickly, heading back to the brothel. It was not a lie, it was not far.</p><p>The distance did not matter though when it came to what was waiting for you outside.</p><p>A hand closed around your arm, yanking you into an alley. You screamed but another hand slapped across your mouth as you were slammed up against the wall. Your heart was pounding, your eyes wide in fear staring at your assailant.</p><p>Your fear melted away to a mixture of anger and disgust. You would recognize those hazel eyes anywhere. You had stared into them far too many times as he towered over you, beating you into submission. You had run away from them far too many times, locking yourself in the bedroom until he got tired of trying to beat the door down.</p><p>Garnering strength from a place you did not know existed, you shoved him away, much to his surprise. He did not expect you to fight back, and he stumbled back.</p><p>“Have you been fucking following me?” you demanded, your chest heaving.</p><p>“Just interested to see what you’ve been doing since you ran off. Looks like you are visiting a bunch of men,” Jared sneered at you, getting back on his game and closing the space between you. Your fists clenched by your sides and he noticed, smirking. “You gonna hit me?”</p><p>“No,” you spat.</p><p>“So, what’s got you leaving someone’s apartment this time of night, baby?”</p><p>“That is none of your business.”</p><p>He shoved you back into the wall and you winced against the cement scratching at your skin. You swallowed it though, clenching your jaw, glaring at him. You were acting far braver than you felt. Jared always had the power to make you feel small and weak and it seemed just his presence had that same power. You felt just as helpless as you did a year and a half ago. He was frightening; you knew what violence he could unleash.</p><p>“What’s this?” Jared asked, yanking at your purse.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s my purse!” you said, your hands closing around it to try to yank it back from him.</p><p>“Looks pretty expensive, Y/N… Marc Jacobs? What have you been up to?”</p><p>He gave another hard yank, and the chain broke and you hissed against the pressure against your shoulder as it snapped away from you. You reached for it and he shoved you back again, harder this time and you let out a pained noise. Your eyes searched the buildings that surrounded you, hoping someone would be looking out the windows and be able to come to help you. It looked like no such luck.</p><p>He yanked out the hundreds the man you had just left had given you.</p><p>His eyes were dark, glowering at you. “Where’d you get this?”</p><p>“From work!”</p><p>His backhand was swift, knocking you off balance. But he was there to catch your falling momentum only to slam you up against the wall for the third time, his forearm pressed into your throat. You gasped, trying to breathe.</p><p>“You left me to spread your legs all over the city?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” you exclaimed pitifully, trying to deny it. Your hands clawed at his arm and he only pressed in harder, making you gasp more desperately.</p><p>“I saw you go into that building with that man. Yes, I was following you! And you come back out with all this money? I shouldn’t be surprised. You always were a worthless slut.”</p><p>Tears pricked at your eyes and he growled, “You always did cry too soon for my liking.”</p><p>Your purse fell to the ground and his other hand reached up between your legs. You tried to fight him, and he socked you this time. Your head knocked against the wall and you saw stars.</p><p>Jared pushed away and you crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. You squeezed your eyes tightly, trying to gain back some sense of balance.</p><p>“Hey!” you heard someone shout from far off.</p><p>All you could see was Jared’s shoes coming in and out of your vision. You felt a sharp pain in your stomach making you lose all your breath before his shoes were gone. You blinked again before losing consciousness as you saw a new pair of shoes come into your line of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were hands on you and you tried to push them away, frightened.</p><p>A man’s voice said quickly, “Sorry, sorry. I’m here to help. I’m gonna get you some help.”</p><p>“I… no, no ambulance,” you got out.</p><p>“You do not look good at all, love,” the man said, his hand cupping the back of your head to keep you steady as you tried to push yourself up off the ground. “You should stay down.”</p><p>You shook your head, “No… I live close.”</p><p>You stumbled getting to your feet, falling back against the wall. You groaned painfully, holding your head and slid back down the wall to sit back down on the ground. Your vision was swimming.</p><p>“You can’t walk on your own. I’m calling an ambulance.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” the man said, and you heard him saying, “Yes, I’m on Newman Avenue—”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony was calling again. He had called a couple days ago, texted yesterday, and you had not responded. You were too afraid to speak to him; you knew you would probably cry because you would have to explain why you could not meet up with him. It went to voicemail again and you sat there staring at your phone. You did not want to lose him permanently as a customer; you liked his attention. You were actually starting to develop feelings which was a big no-no but you could not pull yourself away.</p><p>It had only been a week since Jared had messed you up in the alley and your face did not look great. Your eyes were black from your broken nose and he had left quite a shiner on your cheek. Your ribs were still sore too from where he had kicked you, bruising them.</p><p>You crawled off your bed and walked to the door, throwing it open. You made your way downstairs, passing one of the other girls on the way down, who rubbed your arm affectionately. You gave her a small smile before continuing on to Tatiana’s office. You knocked on the door lightly, seeing her through the crack of the open door.</p><p>“Yes?” she said, looking up from her desk.</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Of course, stellina,” Tatiana said, sitting up straight at her desk. Her eyes ran over your face and you saw her expression tighten. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like shit still.”</p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p>You shifted and asked, “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>You held up your phone and said, “Tony called me a couple days ago… texted too. And he just called again. I… I don’t think I can talk to him about it. And I don’t want him to think I’m mad or anything or that I’m done with them. Could you call him and explain?”</p><p>Tatiana nodded immediately, “Of course. I have some time now.”</p><p>You grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and copied his number down for her. You pushed it across the desk, “Thank you.”</p><p>She held up her hand and said, “Wanna sit here while I do it? Just in case… something comes up.”</p><p>You hesitated but nodded and sunk into one of the chairs across from her desk.</p><p>“You know this is mutually beneficial for me to do this,” she told you. “If they like you as much as they seem to, maybe they will shower you still with gifts.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” you cut in quickly.</p><p>“Regardless, having them keep up pay possibly in the meantime will help out. Not to be crass.”</p><p>You nodded, “I understand.”</p><p>Tatiana picked up her desk phone and dialed the number you had written down. “He might not answer,” she said as it began to ring. “Won’t recognize the number.” She sighed, hearing it go to voicemail. Briefly, she left, “Mr. Stark, please give me a call back at this number regarding my employee that you’ve been trying to reach. Thank you.”</p><p>She kept it vague. Smart.</p><p>When Tony called her back almost immediately, she smirked. “Looks like I was clear enough…”</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Tatiana said, answering the phone, putting it on speaker. “This is Tatiana Bianchi.”</p><p>“Did I get blacklisted?” was the first thing out of his mouth.</p><p>Her face scrunched, “No, you didn’t.”</p><p>“Then why is Y/N not responding to me?”</p><p>“Y/N is not working.”</p><p>There was a pause. “Did she leave the service?”</p><p>“Kind of. She is taking a break.”</p><p>Tony’s voice was rougher this time, “So she’s on vacation? She could have at least told me that.” You flinched at that. “I’ve called a couple times and texted.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to put this lightly, but her ex found her,” Tatiana said. And added quickly, “Her asshole of an ex. He left his fucking mark. Broke her damn nose, bruised her ribs. Gave her a concussion. I think he would have done worse if some Good Samaritan hadn’t intervened before he could do anymore damage. Bastard stole her money too and her purse. The job she was working was close to here and he said he had been following her, so he knows where this place is. She doesn’t want to see anyone, understandably. I wouldn’t put her out there either right now. And in regards to her responding to you, she asked me to talk to you about it because she’s upset. Again, understandably.”</p><p>Tatiana was watching you across the desk as she spoke. You were chewing on your lip, listening to her explain it to him.</p><p>“I wanna see her,” Tony said tightly after a few moments.</p><p>“Mr. Stark—”</p><p>“I want to see how bad it is. Talk to her about it.”</p><p>Tatiana locked eyes with you and she asked, “Can I put you on hold?”</p><p>“Sure,” he said curtly.</p><p>She pressed the hold button and looked at you expectantly.</p><p>“I don’t want him to see me looking like a trainwreck.”</p><p>“Y/N,” Tatiana said in a quiet voice. “You know why he’s asking to talk to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, he feels bad and I get that—”</p><p>“No,” Tatiana cut in, shaking her head. “I think he wants to talk to you about it for a reason. A very specific reason. You know what he does, you know who he is. You really think he couldn’t handle that little dickhead?”</p><p>You shook your head, “I… I don’t think that’s what he means.”</p><p>She gave you a knowing smile, “Okay. So, maybe he does just want to come and give you flowers. Is there anything wrong with that?” You stared at her for a few moments, and she pressed, “He seems like he’s a pretty stubborn person. What’s to say he won’t just show up anyway? Why not do it on your own terms and permission?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Unmuting the call, Tatiana said, “Sorry about that. I needed to talk to her to see how she felt about it. She agreed.”</p><p>“I can come early in the morning. Like 5. Before it gets light.”</p><p>“I’m sure that would be fine.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be there. Thank you for the call,” Tony said.</p><p>“Goodbye,” Tatiana said to him before he hung up the phone.</p><p>“God, that’s so early,” you muttered, slumping back in the chair.</p><p>Tatiana quipped, “You better get a good night’s rest then so you’re up and ready.”</p><p>You pushed yourself out of the chair and said, “Easy for you to say. You’re essentially a vampire.” That caused her to smirk. You thanked her, “Thank you for doing that.”</p><p>She nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>There was a loud knock on your bedroom door that drug you from your sleep. Your eyes snapped open, and you quickly realized you must have turned your alarm off completely when it went off. You swore under your breath, checking your phone. It was 5:07am. You got out of bed, rubbing at your eyes and walked over to your door.</p><p>When you opened it just a crack, you saw Tony and Steve standing there with a couple of their men standing behind them in the hall. You saw their jaws set seeing you, taking in your face. Even if it was just illuminated by the light coming in from the hall, you were sure the bruises were visible enough.</p><p>“Um, morning,” you stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t get up in time. I’m still in my pajamas…”</p><p>Tony rose his brows, “You wanna let us in?”</p><p>You swallowed sharply but opened the wider, stepping back to let the two of them file in. You turned from them and walked over to your bed, flipping on the lamp to give soft light in the room. Their men stayed in the hall and Steve closed the door behind him.</p><p>There was no way to hide now, and you turned back to them, playing with the hem of your t shirt, shooting an embarrassed look at them.</p><p>“Christ,” Steve muttered upon fully seeing you.</p><p>You eyed the large bouquet he was holding but before he could hold it out to you, Tony came up to you. He was staring down at your face and you could see the fury in his expression. He reached up, turning your face gently to get a better look at your cheek.</p><p>His jaw clicked before he asked, “He found you on the street, Tatiana said?”</p><p>“Yeah. He followed me, I guess. Has been following me it sounded like. I hadn’t seen him in a year and a half almost.” You gestured at your face, explaining honestly, “It’s not anything new. I didn’t leave him for no reason.”</p><p>“You wanna give me a name?” Tony deadpanned.</p><p>Your heart race increased. Tatiana had been right. “Not really,” you told him quietly.</p><p>“A name, Y/N” Tony repeated.</p><p>“I just won’t walk alone,” you tried to reason and side step it.</p><p>Steve snorted, shaking his head and your gaze was drawn to him. He shook his head again when he saw you looking. “No. That’s not how this is gonna work. This,” he gestured at your face. “is fucking unacceptable at best.”</p><p>“I don’t care to give you a name. Really. I appreciate—”</p><p>“Y/N,” Tony’s voice was firm as he cut you off.</p><p>You were pleading practically now, “I’m serious. I don’t care and I don’t want to deal with him.”</p><p>“I came here before dawn to figure out how I’m gonna kill this little prick. I would appreciate it if you would help me out, darling,” Tony told you tensely. “I don’t take lightly to men hitting women. Especially women I’m invested in. And you won’t be dealing with him. We will be you. You don’t have to be involved at all.”</p><p>Tatiana was right about him being stubborn, although you already knew that. He was not going to leave without the information that he wanted.</p><p>“Jared Easton. I don’t know where he lives now though.”</p><p>“Where did he live last you knew?” Steve asked.</p><p>“We lived in Chelsea. I don’t know if he’s still there.”</p><p>Tony took his phone out of his pocket and opened up his note app. He held the phone out to you and said, “You can put the address in here.” There was no room for a discussion, he was telling you to do it.</p><p>Grinding your teeth, you took the phone reluctantly. Your hands shook slightly as you typed in the address of the townhouse that the two of you had shared. When you handed the phone back to him, Tony’s demeanor relaxed. His hand came up to hold your neck, staring into your eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid of him,” Tony told you softly. You nodded, tears pricking your eyes and you tried to hold them back desperately. Tony sighed, reaching up and wiping away one that escaped with his thumb. “We will see to that. We promise.”</p><p>He gave you a hug and your heart skipped a beat as he kissed the top of your head. This was a different kind of intimate than normal. You liked it, despite all the warnings to not get attached.</p><p>When he stepped back, he said, “There’s breakfast downstairs for you whenever you get hungry. I know a lot of people don’t like to eat super early. But Steve’s smart, thought it would be good to bring it. He remembered you liked that place in Williamsburg. I think he only remembered because you liked somewhere in Brooklyn.”</p><p>That caused you to give a little laugh which is what Tony had been aiming for you guessed.</p><p>Tony’s eyes ran over your face and he gave a small smile. “There. That’s better. I don’t like it when you look sad, baby.”</p><p>He stepped back and Steve stepped up, holding the flowers out to you. You took them and you thanked him. Steve leaned forward, giving you a kiss on the top of the head as well.</p><p>“When you’re feeling better, let us know,” Steve said as they made their way back to your bedroom door.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>After they left, you brought the flowers out to the dining table, putting them in the center.</p><p>Elisha appeared in the doorway and looked around. She was still in her pajamas but she did not look tired; like she had been up. That was odd because she loved sleeping in. But you got your answer soon enough.</p><p>“So, they did come.” You nodded. She smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, the knock woke me up and I waited up to talk to you about it. If you want to.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“They brought flowers?”</p><p>“And breakfast.”</p><p>“Aww,” Elisha said coming over closer and leaning in to smell the flowers. “That’s super sweet of them. So… did they do what Tatiana thought they were going to do?” You nodded and her eyes widened. “Did you give them anything?”</p><p>“They forced me to basically. They weren’t going to let it go.”</p><p>“Why are men so goddamn protective of whoever they’re bedding?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I hope nothing bad comes from it.”</p><p>“You should be happy.” Tatiana’s voice startled the two of you. She walked further into the room, and said seriously, “They’re doing you a favor. You should relish in that type of protection. Not many are afforded it. And don’t worry about them messing it up. They’re professionals, Y/N.”</p><p>“I just don’t want anyone dead because of me,” you said. “Even if it’s him.”</p><p>“Well, then let them do it for me. Because when I came into that ER room, I wanted to find the little bastard and gut him myself. So, better them than me getting my hands dirty. Assholes like him won’t stop with a restraining order or charges against them, so this is the best course of action.” She paused before forcing you to look at her directly. “Y/N though, my dear… just know what this means. This is big. A very, very big favor they’re doing. Sure, it is going to satisfy them but they are killing someone for you. That is not something to brush off. You need to show appreciation for it. Elisha is right. Men are very protective of whoever they are bedding and they also like to be praised for it too. Do you get that?” You swallowed sharply, giving a curt nod. “Good.”</p><p>She clapped her hands, her mood changing quickly. “Now, let’s get you some of that breakfast because I saw what it was and it looks delicious. It’ll cheer you up. Go, go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had barely been a week and a half and Steve was already calling you. They’d sent you flowers twice and sent Tatiana a check to give to you. But apparently giving you the time you thought you needed was not on their docket.</p><p>You answered happily though, “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Far better than the last time you saw me. I can guarantee that. But I still don’t look my best.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly okay, Y/N. Understandable that you aren’t completely healed up yet,” Steve said. “But, we were hoping you would be up to a small trip.”</p><p>“O-oh,” you stammered. “I, uh, I mean should I? I don’t know if I should be getting rough.”</p><p>Steve laughed at that and assured you, “I can be gentle if that’s what you’re worried about. But, really. It’s actually important that you come with.”</p><p>You bit your bottom lip, contemplating. “I actually haven’t left the brothel since… you know.”</p><p>He hummed in acknowledgment. “Mhm, well, it’s secluded. It’s my beach house. Don’t gotta worry about anyone but us and some guards. And we can pick you up directly from your place.”</p><p>A beach house? God, that did sound nice. You cleared your throat, trying to joke, “Wives? I don’t need my nose broken again.”</p><p>“No. They are going on a small trip themselves separately. We are going on a crabbing trip as far as they know.”</p><p>“But what are you really doing then? And why is it important that I come?”</p><p>Teasingly, Steve told you, “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”</p><p>“Me and surprises really aren’t—”</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve cut in. “You need to get out of that place. Get some fresh air. There’s a jet tub and a hot tub. You can stay in it as long as you want.” He added and you could hear the smirk in his tone, “As long as you let us get the look we want, that is. Stipulation.”</p><p>“Pervert,” you joked, smiling despite yourself.</p><p>“It’ll be worth it. Trust me.”</p><p>Sighing, you weighed your thoughts. “When?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” you asked surprised. It was Tuesday.</p><p>“Yeah, we are ready to go and I’m assuming you don’t have any plans?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Perfect. We will swing by to pick you up at 4.”</p><p>“In the afternoon I hope.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, “Yes, the afternoon, dove. So, be ready. You know how punctual Tony is.”</p><p>“Don’t want to start the trip off on a bad foot,” you agreed.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>You blurted, “Hey… can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Carefully choosing your words, you asked, “Did you… were you able to find him?” Steve was silent on the other end of the line. You furrowed your brow and asked, “Steve? Are you still—"</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. And yes,” Steve answered. “We sure did.”</p><p>“And…” you prodded, trailing off, your curiosity getting the better of you.</p><p>“We’ll come get you at 2pm tomorrow, dove. You should get your things packed,” he said, completely sidestepping your question. “I liked that blue one piece you bought when we were out that one time. The cut out one with great cleavage.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll pack that one. How long are we staying?”</p><p>“A few days. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I gotta go though, dove.”</p><p>“Okay,” you repeated. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p><p>When you hung up, you stared down at your phone. Why hadn’t he answered your question? You turned around after a few moments, placing your phone down on your bed. You got onto the floor and reached to grab your travel suitcase out from underneath the bed.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Coming down the stairs after you dropped your bag off in the master bedroom and taking a very long bath in the jet tub, you slowed your steps. You were taking in the view, looking out the windows that stretched at least ten feet at the first landing on the stairs. The water was lapping at the rocks outside, the sun just starting to set. It was calming.</p><p>“How was it?” Steve asked, coming into view.</p><p>“Amazing,” you told him, smiling. “You didn’t come up for your view though. How can I keep up my side of the bargain if you don’t meet me halfway?”</p><p>Steve smirked, “Cheeky. Still.”</p><p>You noticed he was still dressed nicely and you asked, “Do you want me to go change?” You had thrown on the suit he asked you to bring and a coverup over it.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You look fine.” Steve held his hand out for you and you took it. He was quiet, looking at you.</p><p>You got uncomfortable and asked, “What’s up?”</p><p>Steve looked over your shoulder and you followed his gaze seeing Tony walk in from outside. The two of them seemed to communicate without speaking and you repeated,</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Steve’s attention was back on you and he asked, “So, you remember how you asked about Jared?”</p><p>“Um. Yes?”</p><p>“If you had the opportunity, would you want to see him before he died?” Your mouth fell open slightly, unable to find your voice, completely caught off guard. Steve stepped closer, and said, “I know how it feels to see someone who wronged you know they’re about to die.”</p><p>“He’s still alive?” you blurted.</p><p>“He’s here.”</p><p>You stammered, “E-excuse me? Here?” Your heart was beginning to pound.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he can’t get out,” Tony said quickly, holding up his hand to you. He saw you were threatening to unravel and he came closer. He explained gently, “And even if he could, he’s pretty dehydrated and he’s definitely starving, so he’s not going to be moving too fast anyway. Plus, you’ve got us here now and we won’t let anything happen to you?”</p><p>“What…” you said, trying to grasp what was going on.</p><p>Steve explained, “Found him a few days ago and kept him alive after we gave him a good beating. Wanted to give you the opportunity to watch it happen if you wanted to. You don’t have to. Just wanted you to have that chance.”</p><p>You were suspended in shock. You thought you were coming here to relax, get fucked a couple of times. And then just head back home. It dawned on you that second that this was the surprise that Steve must have been alluding to on the phone when you agreed to come here. Not the surprise you were expecting; not even in the realm of possibility.</p><p>Did you want that? Did you want to see him die? You swallowed sharply, flooded with the memories of all the times he had beat you, cheated on you. You hated to admit some part of you would like to actually watch him suffer. You could never do it yourself, not on your own. And now you had this golden opportunity to have it happen in a way that he would know it was because of you that it was happening.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>You were taking a long time to answer.</p><p>“I…” you started to say, looking in between them. You exhaled slowly and admitted, “Yeah. Yeah.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Tony asked. You nodded and he nodded in return. “Good. I think you should. Give you some closure.”</p><p>That seemed a little sadistic but you let them led you towards the door. They walked you out onto the dock that was lit by small lamps. The sunset was beautiful on the water, the waves glowing with the colors. It was a stark contrast to what you were walking out here to do, such a dark deed. There were a few men standing at the end of the dock and you made to stay closer to Tony, keeping an eye on them as you approached.</p><p>When you came to a stop, your eyes circled around the group. You immediately got worried, thinking the worst.</p><p>Nervously, you asked, “Where is he?”</p><p>Tony pointed down at the dock and you furrowed your brow in confusion. “Guys gotta be freezing in this water.”</p><p>“O-oh.”</p><p>Tony walked over towards the side of the dock where you saw there was a ladder. He began climbing down it and Steve gave you a little nudge. You walked over to the edge hesitantly and looked over. There was another lower dock there, a speedboat next to it. That made sense, this dock was pretty high. They definitely were not going to kill you, you tried to reassure yourself.</p><p>You forced yourself to climb down after Tony, his hands coming up to steady you as you got within his reach. You settled down next to him as soon as you saw they were telling the truth.</p><p>Jared was tied up to one of the pillars holding up the dock, his body half submerged into the water. He looked absolutely awful, close to death. His face was swollen, bruised. They had not lied about the beating either.</p><p>He seemed to recognize you and his eyes narrowed. Something kicked up in him and he shouted against the gag, hate in his eyes. You could not tear your eyes away from him.</p><p>“I personally love the sight,” Tony said, standing close. He lit up his cigar and took a long drag, his eyes raking over Jared.</p><p>Steve had climbed down now and was standing close as well.</p><p>You were still in shock seeing Jared yell at you, struggle against the binding. Tony was right, the water must be freezing.</p><p>Something came over you.</p><p>“Fuck me,” you said, not taking your eyes off of him.</p><p>“Pardon?” Tony asked, choking on his smoke a bit.</p><p>“Fuck me,” you repeated. Tony was staring at you, his finger running across his lip. You shrugged and added, “I want another man fucking me where his stupid ass can see it. Right before he dies. I want that to be one of the last thing he remembers. He hated the thought of another man touching me.”</p><p>“Shit,” Steve breathed, laughing lightly.</p><p>Your adrenaline was rushing now. “That’s what I want. I don’t want to actually see him die. I don’t think I could handle that but… I want this.”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence and you finally tore your eyes away from Jared to look at the two of them standing behind you.</p><p>“I won’t say no to that,” Steve said finally, grinning devilishly. “I’ll do the honors.”</p><p>You stared into Jared’s eyes, knowing you would never have to look at him again after this. You would never have to worry about him ever again because of Steve and Tony.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The lobster you were chewing was decadent, too good to exist. You were buzzed now, having to take a couple shots after Steve got done plowing you and then you walked away, without a care, knowing damn well that someone was going to be murdered behind you. The shots had hit quickly on your empty stomach and luckily dinner had been delivered shortly after you had taken the shots. The three of you were sitting at a table on their dock, the table lit by tall lamps.</p><p>“You said you were coming back from a job?” Steve asked, before taking a bite of his steak. You eyed him confused and he chewed, swallowing. “That night.”</p><p>Revisiting this again. You did not want to think about it anymore tonight but considering the favor they had done, you pushed your uncomfortableness aside and nodded. “Yeah. Some Wall Street guy. Definitely a frat boy who never had to work a real job in his life. He had every drug imaginable ready to just offer up. Obviously I did not partake.”</p><p>You picked up your champagne, taking a swig before taking another bite of your lobster.</p><p>“No more of that,” Tony said flatly.</p><p>Eyes narrowed, you asked, “Frat boys or Wall Street? Cause I really don’t always get to choose.” Another bite. It was so delicious. You had to ask what restaurant it was from.</p><p>“Nobody.”</p><p>You stopped chewing. Your eyes moved between the two of them, sitting there looking stoic. “What?”</p><p>They both exchanged a look and you felt your stomach starting to tighten. There was something wrong; something bad was about to happen.</p><p>Steve answered this time, “Nobody else. Nobody but us.”</p><p>You almost asked if they were joking but you remembered Tatiana’s words about owing them. And the looks on their faces told you they were in no way joking around. You placed your fork down, straightening up. They were watching you with an uneasy intensity, gauging your reaction.</p><p>Giving a light, nervous laugh, you told them, “Uh, I mean… I kind of have other regulars.”</p><p>“Why would you feel the need to continue with other regulars?”</p><p>“T-t-to keep my options open?”</p><p>“That’s… insulting,” Tony chuckled, his smile not reaching his eyes though, turning his head to stare off into the water.</p><p>You felt cold, a tightness in your stomach. Insulting him was the last thing you wanted to do.</p><p>“What is this? What are we talking about?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “I’m not sure what’s not clear about this, Y/N. You will work for us and us only. You get an actual apartment. Move out of the brothel. So it’s not as suspicious that we are visiting you. Then we will be able to visit you whenever we want and we won’t have to worry about an incident like this happening again. Or worry about you leaving.”</p><p>You could not believe what you were hearing. They could not be serious about this. To just upend your life to just be at their beck and call. And to prevent you from leaving if you wanted to? This situation was spiraling way too quickly.</p><p>“I don’t want to live by myself,” you argued.</p><p>“It won’t be some run-down building, Y/N,” Tony sighed, annoyance lacing his tone as he looked back at you. “You’ll have a doorman. And security.”</p><p>“So, you want me to just… depend on the two of you for income and for my housing? Nothing else?” you asked them, flabbergasted.</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about?”</p><p>“What rational person <i>wouldn’t</i> be worried about that? I haven’t had the greatest track record with partners as you have seen yourself.”</p><p>Steve cocked his head, his eyes narrowing. You closed your mouth, knowing immediately you had said something out of pocket. “I don’t like what you’re insinuating about me. About us. Have we not been good to you?”</p><p>“I-I.. that’s not what I meant—”</p><p>“You think I’m going to hit you?” Steve asked harshly.</p><p>“No—” you stammered, your heart pounding in your chest. He looked irritated all to hell.</p><p>Tony held up his hand and Steve closed his mouth, still glowering at you across the table. You averted your gaze to Tony as he spoke.</p><p>“You’ll be perfectly fine wherever we set you down.”</p><p>Your voice was small, “I can’t even choose?”</p><p>“I would like somewhere in our jurisdiction for one. And then the doorman stipulation.” He saw you had shook your head ever so slightly, a reaction more than anything. Tony leaned across the table, staring directly into your eyes. It took everything in you to not look away and to not show fear. You felt like you were probably failing miserably at that. “I don’t think you understand fully what’s going on here, sweetheart, and that concerns me. You won’t have to trick anymore. No more uncertainty of who is taking you home. No more late-night walks. A steady income, your own place. Protection too furthermore; you’ll have at least one guard at all times. Why would you not want that?”</p><p>Logically. You would want this. You should want this. You begged them to screw you over your abusive ex hours ago. Practically egged them on to commit murder with acting the way you had. Everything he was saying was positive. But it was ignoring the fact that it sounded like you were going to be owned, your movements dictated by the two of them.</p><p>You licked your lips and offered weakly, “It’s not smart of me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My line of business isn’t exactly about exclusivity.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you’re leaving that line of business then,” Tony said coolly.</p><p>There was not a choice here. You were being told.</p><p>You needed to get away from the table, away from their heated stares. You were swimming in anxiety. Standing up from the table abruptly, the chair squeaking, you took off. You did not know where to, you had nowhere to go. You just knew you wanted – needed – to be by yourself, to gather your thoughts.</p><p>By the sound of the heavy footfalls following you down the boardwalk, it did not seem you were going to be granted that. You broke into a run, knowing it was futile. There was no way you could outrun a super soldier. Steve caught you without any trouble whatsoever and pushed you up against the wall of the beach house.</p><p>“I don’t want to!” you exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s either here, secluded, under guard or in your new apartment under guard.”</p><p>Tears watered up in your eyes and you choked out, “You can’t do this.”</p><p>“<i>I</i> can’t do this?” Steve said, a flash of cruelty in his eyes and an amused smirk on his lips. He leaned in closer and said more quietly, “Dove, we run this city and you are a part of this city. Our favorite part actually and we are securing our favorite part for ourselves.” He stepped closer, glaring down his nose at you. You felt smothered against the wall by his imposing presence. “And that’s whether our favorite part likes it or not. Because we already own it because she owes us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steve had let you go, you had gone inside, ending your night abruptly. You locked yourself in the bedroom all night, planning to refuse to let them in if they asked. They surprisingly left you alone. You wondered where they had slept but surmised it was just another room because there were multiple in the house.</p><p>You laid awake in the morning for a long time, staring out the window at the waves, lost in your racing thoughts. If they were serious about either being here or in an apartment back in the city, you wondered if just staying here would be so bad. But then you thought of whenever they would need to come with their wives – this was a beach house after all for them. Where would you go during those times? Maybe Steve had just spoken out of anger and did not mean here.</p><p>Why did you constantly attract men like this?</p><p>But how surprised were you with men as wealthy and entitled as them?</p><p>You scowled for the umpteenth time thinking of how casually they had brought it into conversation and acted like you were being unreasonable at the idea of it. Men screwed you for awhile and then got bored. That is how it always went. In other circumstances though, you were able to pivot to someone else. You were not going to have that opportunity here. And it scared you.</p><p>You wished you could just call an Uber and go back home but there was no way to sneak out of the house without talking to them. And it was not like they did not know where you lived. But if they had some time to think, maybe they would realize how outlandish their proposal was from your point of view.</p><p>Grumbling, you rolled over away from the window. You were getting hungry though and you had to face them sooner or later.</p><p>As if they could read your thoughts, someone walked in without knocking and you listened to their footfalls coming towards the bed. They stopped on the side of the bed that you were facing away from. Peace was going to be broken.</p><p>The comforter was torn back, and you groaned, grabbing blindly for it. But it was too far down the bed. Rolling onto your back, you sighed tiredly.</p><p>Tony was staring down at you, wearing shorts and a button down with sunglasses hanging off his chest, looking as posh as ever.</p><p>“It’s almost 10am, Y/N.”</p><p>“Five more minutes,” you tried.</p><p>“No,” Tony returned firmly immediately. “Get up. We are going on the boat. Get you some fresh air. You can get some sun, relax on a towel while we work.”</p><p>Reluctantly, you sat up in bed, rubbing at your eyes. You got up and went over to your suitcase to dig through to find another swimsuit since you had made a mess of the other one with Steve last night on the dock. Tony had not left and you looked over your shoulder, seeing he had sat down in the wicker chair by the window and was peering out. He was making sure you got ready and in a timely fashion.</p><p>You made to go to the bathroom and Tony piped up from behind you, amusement lacing his tone, “Never thought I’d see you be shy about being naked.”</p><p>Stopping, you looked at him, “I need to use the restroom.”</p><p>“Ah,” Tony said before turning his head to look out the window again.</p><p>You turned back again and went into the restroom to get ready.</p><p>When you came back out, he was still waiting, scrolling through his phone. You snatched the cover up off the top of your suitcase and threw it over your head.</p><p>“Get some shoes on, we gotta drive to the marina.” You apparently did not mask your confusion because Tony explained, “The boat is in the marina down the road.”</p><p>“So… not the speedboat?”</p><p>Tony snorted loudly, “No. That’s for crabbing. We are going sailing.”</p><p>You could not imagine owning even one boat, no matter what it was.</p><p>Getting into the car, you saw Steve was already in there in the backseat where you were supposed to sit in the middle. Two of their men were in the front seats; probably who was going to be driving the boat today.</p><p>You gave him a weak smile, “Morning.”</p><p>“You slept in,” he commented dryly, scrolling through his phone, barely sparing you a glance.</p><p>He did not seem happy.</p><p>Tony slid into the seat beside you, and you were shifted closer to Steve which is the last thing you thought he wanted right now. But he made no move to shift away so maybe that was a good sign.</p><p>“I was tired,” you mumbled.</p><p>He merely made a noise of acknowledgment. You must have really bruised his ego. Sucking your teeth, you turned your attention back to Tony who seemed to want to engage with you.</p><p>A complete opposite from Steve. He was all smiles, his fingers intertwining with yours and pulling you close. You leaned towards him as he pointed out places along the waterfront that you all could go for lunch after boating. And all the gossip about people he recognized walking.</p><p>The boat was long, longer than you expected. And you accepted Tony’s help crossing the gap to get up onto it. He held you close as it took off, Steve still extremely engrossed in his phone across the way.</p><p>“You been on a boat before?” Tony asked curiously against your ear. You smiled from the sensation of his breath and shook your head, turning slightly to look at him. He smiled mischievously, his grip tightening. “Okay, well, if you get sick, let us know.”</p><p>A few minutes passed and he sighed.</p><p>“We are coming up on the inlet. It’s going to be a little rough but don’t worry. That’s normal. The ocean is meeting the calmer water in here.”</p><p>His arm came even tighter around you as the bow hit the waves, trying to hold you in place as well as he could. You leaned back into him and you felt him adjust to let you lean even further. His hand gripped your hip tighter, his thumb caressing. It was comforting and you let it be, relishing in the semblance of normalcy.</p><p>When you had hit calmer waters, Tony had encouraged you to get up and take a towel to the bow of the boat. There was a place to sunbathe. Him and Steve needed time to talk business. You did not argue, grabbing one of the towels. But you hesitated seeing what you needed to walk around.</p><p>“You need help?” Tony breathed against your ear and you laughed despite yourself. You hated how comfortable he made you feel.</p><p>“No, I’ll just hold onto the railing,” you said.</p><p>“Don’t go overboard now,” he teased before backing off.</p><p>You stepped up and went along the side of the boat, holding onto the railing. You felt his eyes on you and that is what you focused on; his attention, not the thought of you actually taking a header over the side of the boat into the waves.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>At first, you had started on your back, but you had flipped onto your stomach by now. The sun was comforting, and after time, you had gotten used to the swell of the waves. It was actually relaxing.</p><p>The wood creaked next to you and you could tell by the cologne that it was Tony. You cracked your eyes open, and he smiled, seeing you saw him as he laid down next to you. He had lost his shirt. You smiled in return before closing your eyes again.</p><p>Tony’s fingers ghosted down your back coming to rest on your ass.</p><p>“I thought you just wanted me to lay here and get sun,” you murmured, not opening your eyes.</p><p>Tony chuckled, “I do. I’m just appreciating you, sweetheart.”</p><p>His fingers dug in slightly and he let out an exhale, his fingers continuing to caress. You had been in this business long enough to read prodding body language.</p><p>You opened your eyes, peering up at him. “Do you want me to turn over?”</p><p>“Well…” Tony chuckled. “Since you’re offering.”</p><p>You did, and he was on you immediately. His kisses were soft and you welcomed it when his lips finally met yours after gracing your collarbone. He moaned softly against your mouth, his tongue slipping in. Your hands came up to grip the back of his head, wanting to make him happy.</p><p>He forced his hand underneath your back, and you arched your back to give him access. He undid your bikini top clumsily. It took him no time to tear the straps down your arms and toss them behind him back onto the deck.</p><p>Tony was gentle in caressing your breasts, taking it slow as he worked you up. You fell into his rhythm, forgetting everything else. His hand slipped down underneath your bottoms, his fingers pressing past your lips with gentle purpose. You smiled into his kiss.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing. I just like how gentle you’re being. It’s different,” you said.</p><p>“Mhm, that’s a compliment if I ever heard one,” he murmured, hooking his fingers beneath the strap of your bottoms. You let him pull them down your legs.</p><p>He crawled on top of you, and you kissed him back fervently. Tony pinned your hips down, slipping up into you. Your arms hooked around his neck, falling into the rhythm. Kissing him deeply as he thrusted up into you, you gasped against his lips.</p><p>His hand cradled your head, his kiss passionate as he emptied inside you.</p><p>When he rolled off of you, he exhaled deeply. He sat up slightly after a few moments, searching and located your sunscreen.</p><p>He sat up fully now and said, “Since you are going the no tan lines route now, let me do you back up.”</p><p>You accepted the reapplication gratefully, his hands touching every crevice, making sure you were completely covered. He gestured for you to sit up and you did, making sure he got your back.</p><p>When you laid back down, he finished with your face, his fingers moving delicately. You smirked and he said, “Sunburns are a serious thing, love. Just making sure you’re protected. I’ll let you get back to it, I got work to do. Peace and tranquility again for you up here, whatever that means.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Coming back to the cooler at the other end of the boat, Tony pulled out the bottle of bourbon. Steve was relaxing on a chair, dark sunglasses resting on his nose. </p><p>“Any update?” Tony asked, pouring himself a drink.</p><p>Steve nodded, “They found a couple options. I’ll send them to you. I personally like the third, but they are all close to the office, so it won’t take us long to get over to her.”</p><p>“Are they all—”</p><p>“Near the top of the buildings, yes. No easy access out a window.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony nodded approvingly, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“I’ve already contacted Tatiana. Told her what we are offering to pay out for the contract,” Steve went on, lying his hand down on his thigh to look away from his phone.</p><p>“She happy with it?”</p><p>“Of course she is. Money talks.”</p><p>Tony took another drink and said, “That’s good. I was going to get irritated by any hiccups.”</p><p>“Any <i>more</i> hiccups,” Steve corrected sounding sour.</p><p>Tony waved him off and said, “Y/N shows her teeth but she’s not going to bite. She’s a good girl. We can handle it. She’s just flustered. She’ll settle down.”</p><p>“How are you so calm about this, I’ll never know.”</p><p>“I’ve had mistresses’ before. Granted, I got tired of them pretty quick, but they were also super needy, wanting to be number one, which is never the goal of this situation. Y/N is the exact opposite of that,” Tony shrugged. “It’s giving me hope this could work out very well.”</p><p>“Well, the fact she’s not needy is the reason we need to keep her corralled.”</p><p>“Corralled for a while,” Tony corrected him now. “Not permanent. It won’t take her long. She’ll ease into being on her own and get over losing that cheap ass room she had at the brothel. People like comfort and she’ll have a lot of that when she realizes she likes being able to stretch out and have the whole place to herself. And she likes gifts, that’s not going to stop. She’ll be able to make her own meals, a luxury she has not had, especially in her own kitchen. She’ll have control over her environment. It’s simple, Steve. Comfort.”</p><p>Steve stared at Tony, taking that in. And Tony smiled, raising his glass. “You might be older than me year wise, but I’ve got more wisdom, Cap.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“I don’t want to do this,” you hissed at Tatiana.</p><p>You had cornered her the moment you had gotten back to the brothel. The last day, Steve had warmed up again. The subject of the apartment had not come up again and you were unsure if you should have brought it up again or maybe it was a settled manner that it was not going to happen.</p><p>But that theory had been destroyed when they dropped you off, telling you that they had found a place and it would be ready for you in a few days. You had kept it together, giving them the kisses on the cheek before getting out of the car. Upon seeing Tatiana though, who looked jubilant for you, you immediately stormed into her office. You noticed one of their guys had stayed behind to keep an eye on you and you huffed before closing the door in his face.</p><p>Tatiana was caught off guard and was at a loss for words for a few moments before she cleared her throat. “Y/N,” she said in a worried tone.</p><p>You came close and whispered desperately, “Please. Just distract the guy so I can slip out the back.”</p><p>“Where are you going to go?” she asked you in hushed tones, perplexed.</p><p>“Back home!” you said throwing your hands out. “It won’t be that bad. I’ll just get a normal job and bunk with people and just live some boring ass life.”</p><p>She exhaled slowly and you felt it coming; she was on their side and your heart sank. “Y/N. Listen to me. Do you understand the opportunity you have here?”</p><p>“There’s no—”</p><p>“No, shut it. There is. You are being given an apartment. You are being given income.”</p><p>“But they’re going to control everything!” you said pathetically.</p><p>“I thought you liked them.”</p><p>“I… did. I <i>do</i>. I hate I like them. But, then they just turned out like every other man that I’ve been with.”</p><p>“Did they?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s about controlling me,” you said, emotions overwhelming you. You wiped at your eyes and sniffled.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s all of it,” Tatiana said and you waited for her to go on. She shrugged, “I think they’re being forceful, yes. That’s how men like them are though. They are… intense. You have a debt to pay though and they get to choose how you’re going to pay it back. That’s how this works, that’s how it’s going to work. But, I think they killed the guy for a reason other than just to get you underneath their thumbs. Do you really think they don’t enjoy you?”</p><p>“They enjoy me plenty,” you muttered, wiping at your eyes again. “I… I just want to get to a place where I can just do what I want. Make enough money and make it on my own.”</p><p>Tatiana took your hands and made you look her in the eyes. “Stellina, I’m not going to help you escape. I am not going to willingly piss off two of the most powerful men in the city. I love you, dearly, but it is not something I can do. I can’t risk blowback and have it affect the other women. You understand that, right?”</p><p>“Maybe it won’t be so bad to have your own place,” Tatiana continued softly. “All the space just for you… peace and quiet. You can decorate it how you want. And what you’re saying about making it your own? I’ve just told you that you can make it your own.”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, you bit your cheeks to stop from crying again. You knew what she was saying was true. It would not serve anyone well here if she did what you were asking. And hell, who even knew if you could escape.</p><p>You forced yourself to nod. “Yeah… maybe.”</p><p>“You’ll be okay, Y/N.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You had never had an entire apartment to yourself, so walking in overwhelmed you a bit. Everything was so new, the windows large. You did not know if it had come furnished or if they had bought the furniture.</p><p>The walls in the hall were bare and you thought of what things you could buy to make it a little homier. The bedroom was bare as well except for the bed, nightstands, and your dresser. It was a nice bed which served to lift your spirits a little. You left your suitcase and bag at the end of the bed before crossing the hall to go to the bathroom. You almost breathed a sigh of relief seeing that laundry was in unit. Another huge perk.</p><p>They were waiting out in the living room, hands in their slack’s pockets, waiting for you to come back out apparently.</p><p>“Apparently there are barbeques up on the roof,” Tony commented. “Shared of course. But that might be good for a night.”</p><p>You had never lived in a building with a rooftop terrace either.</p><p>“Nice,” you said sounding happier than you felt.</p><p>Walking over to the fridge, you opened the door finding basic things.</p><p>“I set up a grocery delivery service for you. I wrote down all the logins you’re going to need for the WiFi, Netflix, Prime, etc on the counter over here,” Steve spoke, drawing your attention to a laminated sheet sitting on the island.</p><p>Your face scrunched in confusion. “I can get my own groceries. I saw a place not far from here.”</p><p>“Soon,” Steve said cryptically. “When you get the keys and are able to lock the door from the outside, that can become an option.”</p><p>“You have the keys,” you said slowly, having seen him with your own two eyes unlock the door to come in.</p><p>Steve ran his tongue across his lip, staring at you. He said simply after a few moments, “You don’t get the keys yet.”</p><p>“What?” you asked flabbergasted, shooting a look at Tony who was standing there stoically.</p><p>“Maybe after a while in here you’ll realize how good it is what you’re being offered,” Steve stated. “And we can trust you with the keys.”</p><p>Just when you thought maybe things would pan out.</p><p>“I realize it,” you said quickly to the two of them. “I… It was stupid of me to be upset about it. It’s fine. I’m over it.”</p><p>“We don’t believe you,” Tony said plainly, and your mouth fell open at his blunt reply. You did not like the look on his face or his tone. “So, for a while, you’re going to just stay in here. Earn our trust.”</p><p>“Stay… in here?” you asked slowly. “So, you’re going to lock me in here?”</p><p>Tony came up to you, and you nervously met his gaze. “It’s just temporary. It’s not forever.”</p><p>“You’ve got everything you need in here,” Steve chimed in. “There’s no need for you to get upset about it, Y/N, and have another outburst.”</p><p>Anger bubbled up and bubbled up quick.</p><p>“Fuck you,” you spat at him, seeing their faces fall into shock at your boldness. You turned on your heel and stormed off towards the bedroom.</p><p>You only made it halfway down the hall before you heard Tony sigh, “Steve, leave her alone” and a rough hand grabbed your arm, jolting you back. You collided with Steve’s chest and he pointed a finger directly in your face.</p><p>“I don’t let my wife talk to me like that and I sure as hell won’t stand for <i>you</i> to talk to me like that,” he snapped.</p><p>“Let me go,” you said worriedly trying to yank away from him.</p><p>His jaw set and he released you angrily, taking a step back. “Watch your damn attitude!” he snapped again, before turning and storming off towards the door. “I’ll be in the car.”</p><p>The door slammed behind him and Tony blew a raspberry.</p><p>“Y/N, take some time. You apparently need the space,” he said, his tone tight. You said nothing. “We’ve got a couple guys here. One will be on your hall and one is down in the lobby. Order your groceries. Watch some TV. I’ll check back in later. I gotta get back to work. Remember to lock the door behind me.”</p><p>With that, he left too, calmly unlike Steve. But you could tell he was irked that you had cursed at them.</p><p>This was the first time they had left you without expecting a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Drug use in this chapter****</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did not handle that well,” Tony said irritated, adjusting his suit as he settled back in the seat in the back of the SUV as the driver took off.</p><p>“Sue me!” Steve snapped. “She was a bitch.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you were impulsive.” Steve gave Tony a pissed off look. “Really, it’s not like you. That’s my schtick. What’s up? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Steve chewed on his cheeks looking out the window. Tony leaned forward to try to catch his gaze. “Hey. Talk to me.”</p><p>With some difficulty, Steve breathed, “Cecile lost $200k on a bet.”</p><p>“What?” Tony asked, unable to mask his shock.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve said throwing his hands out. He shrugged, giving a wry laugh, “She just texted me. Right before we got here. Fucking stupid.” He shook his head angrily, punching his thigh. His voice shook with his anger, “This is why I told her to stay the fuck out of gambling.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony said under his breath, tapping his fingers on his leg.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘fuck’ is right! That’s not chump change! You know, maybe if she wasn’t drunk half the time, this shit wouldn’t happen!”</p><p>Tony hesitated for a few moments before clearing his throat. “As terrible as that news is – because fuck me, I know that’s gonna dive into my funds too – but how about next time you’re already on edge, maybe let me know so I can handle the situation? Especially one as delicate as that?”</p><p>“I don’t need a damn lecture, Tony—”</p><p>“No, no, you do!” Tony interjected. “Do you remember what you just did? Grabbing Y/N like you did? Has it completely slipped your mind what recently happened? I mean—”</p><p>Steve hit the door and shouted, “Goddamnit, Tony, I know!” Happy eyed the two of them through the rearview mirror, gauging the situation. Tony shut his mouth, his eyes piercing Steve across the seat. Taking a shaky breath, Steve dug his fists into his legs. Calmer now, he said, “I know. I know. I’ll… apologize. Do something to make up for it.”</p><p>“Don’t let your marriage shit leak into this,” Tony told him firmly. Steve clenched his jaw and Tony said, “I’m fucking serious.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony was true to his word. He came back in the evening around 9:45pm, calling out for you when he closed the door. You were lying down on the bed and threw the covers back. Coming down the hall, you straightened out your top, smelling some hot cooked food.</p><p>You walked into the open kitchen, seeing he was taking food out of a bag.</p><p>“You eat yet?” he asked, not looking at you yet as he started opening containers. Without missing a beat, he went on. “Dumb question. I know you didn’t. Unless you just filled up on apples. Terence and Daryl said you didn’t order any groceries or food delivery. So… I got us burgers. My favorite.”</p><p>He was keeping an eye on you, that was plain.</p><p>Noticing you still had not come closer and he looked up, popping a few fries into his mouth.</p><p>“I like nightgowns,” Tony commented, running his eyes over your outfit.</p><p>You hesitated for a moment, debating about going back to your bedroom and slamming the door. You had had enough of their attitudes for the day, but Tony gave you a quick, playful smirk. He was just teasing. You relaxed, coming up to the counter.</p><p>“I like shorts. They’re comfortable,” you retorted.</p><p>“Hmm. The biggest tug of war for women. Sexy or comfortable. Well, it is your place so you can do whatever you damn well please, right?” He winked at you and dug back into the bag. “Got you some champagne. Thought we could celebrate your new place.”</p><p>He shoved your burger and fries towards you and went to the fridge. “Shit. We forgot ketchup. Good thing I asked for some.” He returned back to the counter and pulled some ketchup packages out of the bag, tossing them on the counter. The champagne bottle was back in his hands.</p><p>“Thanks,” you said picking up a few fries, eating them.</p><p>“Of course. Don’t want you to starve. Also… sorry about Steve earlier,” he said, popping the top off the champagne. He swiftly brought it up to his mouth to catch the overflow. He caught you looking at him and he shrugged. “Just thought I would apologize for him since he’s not here to do it himself.”</p><p>“Hmm,” was all you said as he moved past you to grab glasses.</p><p>Tony placed two glasses on the counter, his shoulder brushing yours. He poured two half full glasses and slid one towards you. You picked it up and he smiled at you.</p><p>“To your new place.”</p><p>“My new place,” you returned.</p><p>Glasses clinked and the two of you took a long drink.</p><p>Tony dug into his burger, taking a large bite. He let out a pleasured moan.</p><p>“Looks like you enjoy burgers more than sex,” you commented, picking your own up and taking a bite.</p><p>“That could be argued,” Tony admitted.</p><p>The two of you ate quietly then, Tony refilling your champagne glasses in between. He was making far more progress than you. You began wrapping up your burger but stopped under his gaze.</p><p>He eyed your half-eaten burger and your shoulders slumped, admitting embarrassed, “I did eat a couple – a few, actually – apples.”</p><p>Tony let out a sharp laugh, “Wow, you really are that stubborn. I’m impressed. Want me to put this in a Tupperware for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>He went to work to put it in the fridge for you. “Seriously, order some food. Fruit is good for you but damn, you need some sustenance.” He turned back around, and his eyes fell on the champagne bottle. He shook his head and said, “I’ll put that in the fridge too. You can have that later. I do gotta get back home.”</p><p>“So soon?” you asked, pouting. If they wanted to earn trust from you, you knew the easiest way to do that was being as available as possible. You knew how to speak to men like them. “You don’t want to relax before you go back home?” You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it onto the counter, your breasts free.</p><p>“You’re trying to stall me,” Tony stated, pointing at you, finishing the last part of his burger. With a full mouth, he stated, “You’re going to get me in trouble.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your top back off the counter. Tony was there in a second though, yanking it from your hand. His lips crashed into yours, his hands roaming freely. You laughed against his kiss, pulling away. He tried to snatch you back, but you danced away, going towards the couch.</p><p>He shook his head following you, “You are really being a tease. And I am really full. I don’t feel like a chase.”</p><p>“Well, I’m only going over here,” you said gesturing at the couch behind you. “All you have to do is sit.”</p><p>His smirk was salacious, coming over at his own accord. He enveloped you back to him by the couch, pressing you up against the back. It shifted a few inches and you laughed, “You need to be careful.”</p><p>“I could tell you the same thing trying to get me riled up like you are,” he growled. He forced the two of you to walk around the back and the arm. He flopped onto the couch, freeing his dick from his pants.</p><p>Coming to your knees, you took him in your mouth. Tony chortled and it strangled as you sunk to his base, your tongue swirling. His hand came up to hold you there, bucking further into your throat. You struggled to keep yourself from gagging, relaxing as much as you could as he used your throat. His head brushed the back of your mouth repeatedly and you opened for his silken length until you could not handle it.</p><p>You gasped for air when you came back up and locked eyes with him. He nodded fervently, encouraging you. You licked at his tip, making him buck slightly. Another lick before you slowly swallowed him back down halfway, coming back up. His hand came to cradle you behind your head, his fingers pressing in to encourage you to go faster. You obliged him, your hand moving to play with his balls. He groaned against the sensation, bucking towards you.</p><p>Pulling away suddenly, you drew a disappointed sigh from him. Your other hand came to play with your sex that was already wet and ready; you loved giving blow jobs.</p><p>“Still no protection?” you teased.</p><p>“Fuck it, come on up here,” Tony gestured with both hands impatiently.</p><p>His cock slipped inside you, your arms hooked around his shoulders. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. As usual, he did not leave you wanting. His hand came down to play with your clit when he felt he was getting close. You left him space to work, and he thrusted deep.</p><p>“Come on, come on, baby,” he panted.</p><p>He came down first, twitching. You forced his hand to your clit as he tried to relax, and he groaned but obliged you now. It only took a few moments before you came tumbling down after him. His hand fell limply to his side.</p><p>“Thank you,” you breathed, your foreheads touching.</p><p>He laughed, his hands coming back up to grip your sides and pull you closer. He kissed the tip of your nose affectionately. When he patted your ass, you took the hint and crawled out of his lap, standing bare in front of him. He took you in, smiling in approval.</p><p>“Dinner and sex. I knew this apartment was a good idea,” He said, zipping his jeans back up. He got up from the couch, straightening his clothes out. His eyes ran over your body again and he smirked briefly. “You just seem to know when I need release.”</p><p>“It’s kind of my specialty,” you retorted playfully.</p><p>Tony chucked you under the chin and then said, apologizing again, “I really am sorry about Steve’s outburst earlier. He has shit going on at home that he didn’t care to share with the class. He’ll get over it. Promise, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Hopefully with a better attitude the next time he visits.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” Tony agreed.</p><p>You stopped him before he went for the door.</p><p>You shrugged sheepishly and asked, “Can… I get a pet? To keep me company?”</p><p>Tony stared at you for a few moments before shrugging in return. “As long as it’s a cat. I like cats. And you need to tell me when because there’s probably some stupid pet deposit and pet rent. Gouging you for every penny they can.” He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching yours. “Do I have permission to leave yet? Or do you have any other sexy schemes up your sleeve?”</p><p>You pecked his lips and said quietly, “The cat was the icing on the cake.”</p><p>He pecked you back and said, “Good. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The next morning, you got out of the shower, wiping yourself down with a towel. Your robe was waiting on the counter and you wrapped that around yourself when you were dry, hanging the towel back up on the back of the door.</p><p>You froze then, hearing someone walk into the apartment, the door closing. You listened intently.</p><p>“Y/N, it’s me,” you heard Steve call from down the hall.</p><p>Relaxing realizing it was not an intruder, you tied the robe before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Coming into the living area, you saw he was placing a bag on the counter. You approached cautiously.</p><p>“What’s… is something wrong?” you asked. You only asked because it was 7:30am.</p><p>Steve shook his head moving towards you and you faltered, shrinking away from him slightly. He stopped, exhaling sharply. “No. Nothing is wrong,” he said tightly. “I brought you breakfast. Tony said you hadn’t ordered groceries yet. It’s waffles and eggs.”</p><p>He turned away from you, going towards the cupboard to grab a plate. He started serving you up a plate and you came up to the counter, watching him. He fetched you silverware and pushed the plate towards you before making himself up a plate. He looked like he had barely slept.</p><p>“Thank you,” you told him.</p><p>Before he even took a bite, he apologized, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to act like I did yesterday. I felt like shit about it afterward, not that that excuses it. But really. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to get physical. I don’t have an excuse for that. Especially knowing your past.”</p><p>You did not actually expect him to apologize for it; that was new. And he seemed sincere. You swallowed the waffle you were chewing slowly. You shrugged, “It’s fine.”</p><p>“No, it’s not but I appreciate you saying so,” Steve returned.</p><p>You took another bite and then asked, trying to extend an olive branch, “Wanna watch something while we eat?”</p><p>Steve gave a little laugh, “That’s… that’s actually what I came over here to do.” You furrowed your brow and he explained, “Just wanted a calm place to veg out and watch some TV. I thought here was better than other places right now. Choose something.”</p><p>“Fine,” you said, holding up one finger. “Broad City. It’s based in NYC and it’s about two girls in their twenties who just have crazy ass adventures. Or,” you emphasized, holding up two fingers. “What We Do In the Shadows. Also, NYC but it’s vampires. But it’s The Office style.”</p><p>“I just finished that,” Steve said.</p><p>“It’s a classic.”</p><p>“So I was told.”</p><p>“Did it live up to expectations?”</p><p>“Sure did.”</p><p>“So, do you want comedy one with two girls that’s super cringe but hilarious. Or four vampires – one is an energy vampire, not traditional – but it’s also cringe?”</p><p>Steve contemplated for a moment and said slowly, “The girls.”</p><p>“Of course you pervert,” you said, smirking, picking up your plate and moving towards the couch.</p><p>Steve followed you, sitting on the couch beside you as you pulled it up on Hulu.</p><p>You started him proper on the series premiere and the two of you ate, Steve going for a second plate. The man could eat. He was actually enjoying it and you made it through three episodes, plates long discarded on the coffee table, before he leaned back on the couch, looking tired.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, just didn’t sleep well. The food isn’t helping either.”</p><p>“That’s called a food coma.” He chuckled at that and you said, “I’m serious. I have it happen all the time.”</p><p>“I’m probably gonna pass out,” Steve admitted.</p><p>“I’ll be quiet,” you assured him.</p><p>He patted his lap, and you cocked an eyebrow. He beckoned you and said, “You can lay here with me and be quiet.”</p><p>You had had this happen before – it was rare, a man just wanting to cuddle with you. But you did as he requested, lying your head on his thigh. His arm laid across your chest, his fingers delicately playing with your side. The episode rolled on and at the change in episodes, you heard him softly snoring. You did not dare move. Truth be told, you had not slept well either and you ended up dozing off too.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You awoke to the jangling of keys. Groggily, you sat up, your movement stirring Steve from his slumber. You blinked, seeing Tony walking into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. He was carrying grocery bags and he stopped for a moment, eyeing the pair of you, before he went to the island, putting the bags up on it.</p><p>“Taking a nap already? It’s only noon. Which means lunch time. Good to see you have actual food here,” Tony commented sarcastically, gesturing the bags he brought. He began putting things away in the fridge and cupboards.</p><p>You stretched, saying, “I just need someone to cook it for me. I’m tired right now.”</p><p>“You’re barking up the wrong tree. I’ve tried to cook food for the missus, and she’s blacklisted me,” Tony responded, much to your amusement. “How about we order French? That’ll be safer. I’ve been craving escargot.”</p><p>“Ew?” you said, lying back down on Steve’s lap, and Steve nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh fuck off, you both like clams,” Tony called over his shoulder.</p><p>“Clams are not the same as snails,” you pointed out.</p><p>“They’re just land clams.”</p><p>Steve and you locked gazes, the two of you frowning at that statement.</p><p>“Shit, he’s right,” Steve admitted.</p><p>“You’re goddamn right that I’m right. Just because the two of you are uncultured swine,” Tony said, coming around the couch and gesturing for you to lift your legs. You did as he asked and he sat down, pulling your legs back over his lap, his cell phone in hand.</p><p>“Is there linguine at this escargot place? Because I’ll take that,” you offered. “Shrimp. Specifically.”</p><p>“That’s Italian, Y/N,” Tony replied, scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Then can we get Italian?”</p><p>Tony shot you a look but smirked quickly after. “You got it,” Tony stated, his thumb pressing on something on his phone. He was ordering real time.</p><p>“Breadsticks…?” you ventured.</p><p>Steve nodded, “Yeah, those too. And I’ll take spaghetti and meatballs.”</p><p>“You’re just… boring,” Tony muttered but he went to work anyway to order the food.</p><p>You stretched out your limbs and rolled back onto your side to grab the controller for the console. You pressed play on the show again, cuddling up amongst them, anticipating the food. It was weird for sure, relaxing like this between them. But they had got you here in the first place and all you could do was follow their lead. It felt intimate though.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony left midafternoon after the food had settled, claiming that he had taken a long enough lunch break, leaving you and Steve again.</p><p>You walked back from the bathroom, finding Steve standing next to the window and the unmistakable smell of weed emanating from where he was. He heard you walking up and turned back. He saw you staring at the lit joint in his hand and he shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>“I don’t have anything to do today,” Steve responded, taking a puff off the joint.</p><p>“Isn’t there a no smoking policy?” you inquired, coming closer. “And can’t you not get drunk?”</p><p>“The window’s open,” he said gesturing at the open window. You smirked and he shrugged, holding it out to you. “You want a hit? And alcohol acts different in the system, dove. THC definitely does the trick for me.”</p><p>You closed the distance to him, taking it from him and wrapped your lips around it sensually, taking a long drag. You held it in before exhaling slowly.</p><p>“Professional,” Steve smiled.</p><p>“In a lot of different things I suppose.”</p><p>You held it back out to him, your other hand came down, running down his chest, caressing.</p><p>“You seem on edge,” you whispered.</p><p>He smirked, taking the joint from you. “That’s what the weed is for.”</p><p>“You sure I can’t help?”</p><p>His eyes flashed at the insinuation, taking another long drag. He exhaled his smoke out the window in rings. He held it back to you and you took another hit. He looked around and you followed his gaze. “Shit,” he muttered. “Wanted to save half for later. Didn’t think that through without an ash tray.”</p><p>You left him to finish it, going to grab a glass bowl out of your cupboard. You held it out to him, and he rose his brows. You shrugged, “What? I can put it through the dishwasher.”</p><p>“I suppose,” he admitted, coming over and gently putting it out. You placed the bowl on the counter as he said, “But, yeah. You can help since you mentioned it.”</p><p>Steve picked you up, your legs wrapping around his hips. You loved how strong he was, that was a perk. His kisses were ravaging, sucking earnestly at your jawline, neck, and lips as he carried you down the hall to your bedroom. He tossed you back on the bed and crawled on after you. He was earnest, his touch desperate. He was kissing every part of your body that he could.</p><p>The two of you undressed each other, tousling around on your comforter. Steve entered you with ease, the two of you lying on your sides. He nipped at your earlobe as he drove himself up into you, his hand caressing and squeezing at your chest.</p><p>You ended up on your knees, his hand pressing at the small of your back. You arched your back for him, letting him dive deeper.</p><p>“Just like that Cecile,” he grunted, his thrusts becoming shallower as he got close to release.</p><p>That drug you from your high immediately.</p><p>Who the fuck was Cecile?</p><p>You lost the rhythm and Steve came without you, his hands gripping you tightly.</p><p>He rolled off of you, breathing heavily. It did not seem to register with him what he had done. It was not the first time a man had called you by a different name mid-sex, but Steve had never.</p><p>Pushing past the disappointment of not coming and the uncomfortableness you felt, you turned over and he drug you to his side, holding you there as he steadied his breathing. Your hand laid on his chest, rising and falling with his breath.</p><p>“That was good, dove,” he exhaled, looking relaxed. His eyes were definitely red, high as a kite. “I think I might actually get some good sleep.”</p><p>“That’s good,” you said softly, tracing slow circles on his chest. You hoped you would fall asleep quickly too to avoid overthinking about what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is more fluffy smut. I needed some buffer before more drama tbh. lollll</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was gone when you woke up. Probably for the best because you were still a little on edge about the name issue. Stretching, you looked at the clock. He left very early apparently because it was almost 6:00am now. You kicked the covers back and got out of bed.</p><p>Picking up your phone, you saw a text from Elisha. She wanted to see you and visit your place.</p><p>Texting Steve, you asked, <i>Can I have someone over?</i></p><p>He did not respond for a few moments as you sat there waiting for the three dots to show up to show he was typing. Exhaling disappointed, you decided to go take a shower and tried to enjoy the warm water. When you got out and got dressed, he had still not responded.</p><p><i>A friend. Elisha. Not a john.</i> You sent, hoping to clarify if there was any doubt about your intentions of having someone over.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick because he responded almost immediately as you walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p>
  <i>Soon. Get settled in first.</i>
</p><p>Sighing, you tossed your phone back onto the counter and went back to grabbing eggs out of the fridge.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>They had not visited for a couple days and you had enjoyed the solitude to be honest. No schedule, no one else taking up your space. You were standing in your kitchen in a lounge bra and your underwear, eating a bagel you had just toasted.</p><p>It was later than normal than you would wake up. The blame could lie at the feet of the fact you had stayed awake to the wee hours of the morning binge watching videos on your phone.</p><p>You noticed your phone light up as you took another bite. Chewing, you leaned forward, seeing it was Tony.</p><p>Get ready quick. We’re going to go get your cat.</p><p>You only sat there for a second before your face broke out into a smile and then you shoved your bagel in your mouth, finishing in a rush. It was short notice, but you were excited about the cat for one but also to get out of the apartment. You had been in here for a damn week.</p><p>Rushing to your room, you threw on some casual clothes. You stopped for a moment in front of your mirror and sucked in your bottom lip. Should you have something a little sexier on? You debated for a few seconds before you waved it off; this was to get a cat, not give a lap dance.</p><p>Tony arrived not more than thirty minutes later, and you were pacing, ready for him in the living room when he let himself in.</p><p>He stopped, narrowing his eyes at you. You asked, “What?”</p><p>“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in jeans before, that’s all.” He dragged his eyes down and snapped them back up to meet yours. “The fit is nice.”</p><p>“Glad to know my outfit is approved. You’re also wearing jeans. Are we going?”</p><p>Tony chortled, “Impatient. After you.” He followed you out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.</p><p>Terrence was waiting in the hall and he asked, “Who is driving you today, boss?”</p><p>Tony told him, “I’m driving.”</p><p>Stalling your stride, you looked at him shocked. “You’re driving?”</p><p>“Yes, why do you look shocked? I can drive,” Tony told you, his arm slipping around your waist as he led you to the elevator. “I’m an adult, I have my license. I assure you.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve seen you drive yet.”</p><p>“Seems like today is having a lot of firsts already.”</p><p>His car was waiting out front, one of his people keeping a watch out on it. They moved away as soon as they spotted him coming out. Tony came over to the car, opening the passenger door for you.</p><p>“A two-seater convertible?” you asked. “Really? You think the cat is gonna like that? Or me for that matter? Having to hold the carrier in my lap?”</p><p>Tony gestured you in, “Get in, baby. I’ve got someone following us.” He threw his hand up behind the car to the black SUV parked behind. The person who had been standing by the car was sitting in the driver’s seat. “They’ll bring the cat back with them. Enclosed space. I’m not a sadist. I just wanted to have a fun drive with you.”</p><p>You refrained from commenting about wasted gas as you did as he asked, him closing the door behind you and coming around the front of the car to get into the driver’s seat, adjusting his jacket.</p><p>“It is a nice car,” you admitted, buckling in. “What is it?”</p><p>“An Audi,” Tony said pressing the start.</p><p>“I saw that. I’m not an idiot, Tony. What model?”</p><p>Tony smiled at your scorn. “I know you’re not. A Spyder.”</p><p>You frowned, “I’m not sure I’m fond of that name—”</p><p>You yelped as he pulled away from the curb, shooting off into the road. Tony laughed amused at your reaction at the sudden movement.</p><p>“Oh, love, just wait until we get out onto the highway,” Tony smirked. “I’ll show off this engine for you.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“It’s pretty, but the hair,” you commented as Tony pointed out a Persian cat at the shelter.</p><p>Tony eyed the cat closely as you moved on.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god!” you said excitedly, coming up to the next cage to a cat already pressing its head against the gate for pets.</p><p>Tony came up next to you and said, “So what was that complaint about hair…?”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is a Maine Coon! A mix, but still.” You saw he looked confused, and you said firmly. “I want this one.” Tony rose his brows now, giving you a challenging look and you pressed, “They’ve got great personalities! I had one as a kid. They act like dogs but they’re just big ass fluffy cats! And look, it’s a Tuxedo!”</p><p>“The hair,” Tony repeated. “My suits. You know, I’m really rethinking this now…”</p><p>“You cannot tell me you brought me in here just to not take one home. That would just be cruel.”</p><p>Tony smacked his lips and said, “You’re right. Carry on. No white hair though.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have white hair. It’s browns and greys,” you pointed out as you continued petting the Maine Coon. “Look at the little marking on her forehead! And she likes me! You can’t leave her here now!”</p><p>He stared at you for a few seconds before closing his eyes and exhaling. You held back from bouncing on your heels, knowing you had broke him. You turned back fully to the cage and stuck your fingers back through, her brushing her head against your head in earnest.</p><p>“You’re coming home with me,” you told her excitedly.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>On the way back home, your arm reached across, your fingers tip toeing up Tony’s thigh. The wind was whipping around the two of you as he sped down the highway. You saw that the SUV had lost the two of you a while ago since Tony had kept passing people, weaving into the left lane to jerk back into the right lane around curves. The danger was hot and you wanted more.</p><p>Your fingers brushed his crotch and he shot you a quick look, shaking his head. You pouted and he said loudly over the wind, “No.”</p><p>“Have you ever had road head?”</p><p>“Are you really asking me that?”</p><p>You shrugged, “Just thought you would like it!”</p><p>“Yeah and if it’s on a drone or helicopter cam somehow – cause if you haven’t noticed, there’s no roof on this car – that I had some woman going down on me on the highway? How am I gonna explain that?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re actually starting to grow a conscience, Tony.”</p><p>That drew a grin out of him, shooting you a mischievous look. He cleared his throat and pressed a button, giving a bit more space between his lap and the steering wheel. Second time breaking his resolve today. It did not seem to take much when it came to you.</p><p>Unbuckling yourself, you leaned over the middle console working on his zipper. You pulled his cock out of his jeans, running your hand up and down it sensually. He tasted like salt and sweat as you took him into your mouth, trying to help it along quicker. Tony groaned, and you felt him tense. You imagined his hands tightening on the wheel, trying to keep himself focused on the road.</p><p>“I gotta pull off,” he grunted.</p><p>This did not stop you from working your mouth up and down his dick. The car veered a little, into a highway pull off you concluded.</p><p>He pressed a button the steering wheel. He pulled you away from his dick, and blocked access. Or tried to. You moved down, running your tongue across his balls, flicking.</p><p>It was too much apparently.</p><p>“Give me 15 seconds,” he breathed at you, blocking you again from swallowing him. You kissed his hand, running your tongue up his fingers. His lips twitched despite himself and he cleared his throat roughly. He jerked his hand back, giving you a light, discouraging slap. You moved back then, and he leveled you with a look. Pouting, you laid your chin on his thigh. His hand came to run over your head before straightening up when a voice came over his speaker.</p><p>“Boss? Are you alright?”</p><p>“No, go on if you pass me. I’m pulled off. I’m fine. Just take the cat back.”</p><p>“It’s crying a lot because of the weaving highway.”</p><p>“I know it is, I can hear it.” That was not a lie; it’s whines were coming over the phone call. “I’ve got something to finish here though, so just go on. Like I said! I gotta go.”</p><p>As soon as he pressed the button on the steering wheel, he tapped your head. “Alright, resume, love.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>When you got home, Tony encouraged you ahead; he needed to talk to Daryl really quick. When you got into the apartment, the cat was nowhere to be found. You took off, throwing your bag onto the counter, searching closets. You found her cowering under the bed up against the wall. You tried to coax her out with soft noises and holding your hand out but she just put her ears back, snuggling closer to the wall.</p><p>Tony’s footfalls came down the hall and you heard him come into the bedroom.</p><p>Pushing yourself up from underneath the bed, you came up onto your knees.</p><p>“She’s hiding,” you told him, standing up.</p><p>“Maybe try with the treats you bought later,” Tony suggested, his hands in his pockets.</p><p>You shrugged, “Maybe. She’ll come out for food when she’s ready. Probably when I’m asleep.”</p><p>You walked over to your closet and closed the door to shut off another place for her to go and hide. You wanted to be able to check up on her and limiting the spaces to search would help.</p><p>“Well, I have to go do some work today at some point, so, that’s now,” Tony commented and you turned back to him, finding him close. “You can get the letter box and everything set up?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“Good,” he said to you, giving you a peck on the cheek before turning away.</p><p>Suddenly, it came to you again, the last night with Steve. Maybe Tony knew, although a part of you was screaming at you to let it lie. But, despite your better judgment, you reached out, stopping his movement. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Who’s Cecile?”</p><p>Tony looked at you with all shades of suspicious, his mood completely altered by the question. There was a dangerous underlying tone to his question, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>You shrugged, letting your hand fall from his arm, suddenly not interested based off his reaction to the question. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” he repeated more forcibly.</p><p>Trying to be nonchalant, you said, “Steve called me it when we had sex last. It was just weird. He’s never done it before. It threw me off. That’s all.” Tony ground his teeth, watching you intently, not saying anything. You forced a small smile. “Really, it’s not a big deal. He did not seem to even realize he had done it. I was just curious.”</p><p>He obviously did not feel the same. Tightly he said, “I’ll leave you to help the little runt settle in.” He left you then in the bedroom without a second glance.</p><p>Something told you that you should not have asked about it and that was not where that conversation was going to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**MUCH ANGST**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of going to his office, Tony marched straight to Steve’s without so much as a fleeting greeting for anyone who he passed on the way. He barged in and closed the door loudly behind him.</p><p>Steve looked up from his laptop, pausing for a moment. He saw the look on Tony’s face, “Something wrong?”</p><p>Stopping in front of his desk, Tony glowered down at him. “I don’t know. You tell me after I tell you about the interesting question Y/N had for me today.”</p><p>“What was that?” Steve asked, looking back at his laptop, clicking away on the keyboard. He seemed to relax when he heard it was about Y/N.</p><p>“She asked who Cecile was,” Tony stated. Steve stopped then, his fingers hovering over the keys, suddenly interested again. Tony gave a wry chuckle. “Oh, that got your attention, did it? You suddenly give a shit now, don’t you?”</p><p>Steve’s hands left his keyboard, his face screwed up in confusion. “How did she—”</p><p>“You slipped up,” Tony pointed at him accusingly, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He came to sit in the chair across from Steve’s desk, sitting back, staring at him. “You called her Cecile <i>in bed</i>.” Steve looked like he had been slapped. “Do you have no recollection of this?”</p><p>“No,” Steve admitted reluctantly.</p><p>“Hmm… well, it apparently happened.”</p><p>“Did you—”</p><p>“No. No, I didn’t tell her,” Tony interrupted forcibly. “I left her at the apartment. She’s busy with the cat.” Tony exhaled sharply, running his hand over his face, distressed. “Did… did I not tell you to keep your marriage shit out of it? Didn’t I?” Steve threw his hands out and started to defend himself and Tony pressed on, “I did! I distinctly remember it! I know things are not great right now with her but if you can’t keep a lid on it, what are we even doing messing around? And yeah, I say we because I’m tied in with this if you haven’t noticed!”</p><p>Steve clicked his jaw, pushing back from his desk, hands planted on the arms of his chair, silent.</p><p>As the silence stretched on, Tony relented in his anger slightly. His voice was less harsh, “I mean, come on, man. That’s a rookie mistake.”</p><p>“We’re trying to work on it,” Steve finally said. His voice was sad when he said, “I haven’t told you she’s pregnant.” That piqued Tony’s interest. “Yeah. A couple months along.” He gave a humorless laugh and said, “But you know the bitch of it is I don’t know if it’s mine. Or… if it’s that… little fuck.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what she sees in him,” Tony offered up, trying to be comforting.</p><p>“She’s always had a thing for younger guys. Plus, he doesn’t come with all the strings of marriage,” Steve said sourly.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“What can I do other than let it play out and then get a DNA test?”</p><p>“And… if it’s not yours?”</p><p>Steve sighed loudly, throwing his hands out again. He looked defeated. “I don’t know, Tony. I… I don’t want to divorce her. There’s still something to salvage, I know it. And I’m not gonna kick her ass to the curb.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to.”</p><p>“I just… I’m trying to take it day by day. I’m sorry I fucked up with Y/N. I really don’t even remember it. I was high as hell the last time we had sex. It must have just… slipped out,” Steve said. He chewed on his bottom lip, staring off into nothing, Tony silent as well. When Steve looked back at him he said, “I’ll do better.”</p><p>Tony apologized immediately, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just come in here and ream you. I mean, I did. But I should have asked first.”</p><p>“I haven’t been exactly forthcoming about it.”</p><p>“No, no you haven’t. You could do better at that too.”</p><p>Steve nodded in agreement and asked seriously, his hand running over his beard, “Y/N was really bothered by it?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. She brushed it off when she saw my reaction to the question. I think she was just curious more than anything. It was an innocent question I think.”</p><p>“Well, it won’t happen again,” Steve said firmly. “I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Something was tugging on the other end of the lights that you were trying to hang up. You already knew who it was, and you turned, scolding immediately, “Luna!”</p><p>Luna was batting at the end of the orange Halloween lights and when you said her name, she immediately stopped, booking it away towards the couch. She got up on it and sat down, her tail swishing.</p><p>“Don’t glare at me! You’re the one being naughty! You have so many damn toys and you are trying to sabotage me!”</p><p>She laid down then, turning away from you. Rolling your eyes, you resumed decorating. You loved that cat but you also wanted to strangle her sometimes.</p><p>In the middle of hanging up little bats, you heard the key in the lock. You stilled, seeing Steve walk into the apartment. He was carrying a small bag and his eyes ran over the living room seeing all the decorations you had hung up. A small smirk appeared on his face as he closed the door behind him, locking it.</p><p>“What?” you asked.</p><p>“Looks like you’re going all out. Halloween isn’t until next month.”</p><p>“It’s September 30th,” you pointed out. “Who decorates for a holiday days beforehand?”</p><p>“Touche, ma’am,” Steve joked coming over towards you. He stopped to reach out and scratch Luna behind the ears.</p><p>“Can you put some up higher?” you asked him, gesturing to continue the swarm of bats you had put on the wall.</p><p>Steve placed the bag down and came over to you, taking the rest of the small stack of them. You rolled the tape handing each piece to him and he worked in tandem to place them on the wall, continuing your pattern.</p><p>“I’ve almost finished my 31 days of Halloween list too,” you told him.</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow and asked, “And what exactly is that?”</p><p>“You must never have fun,” you jested, handing him another piece of rolled tape. “It’s a list of horror or Halloween related movies for every day in October. I’ll send you guys the list so you can plan visits around it because I will not be missing a day. And if you don’t like a movie, well, then just don’t come on that day.”</p><p>“Wowww,” Steve drew out, chuckling.</p><p>Shrugging, you told him, “I’m serious. One hundred percent.”</p><p>He still laughed as he finished putting up the last couple bats. “Noted, dear.”</p><p>Stepping back, you nodded in approval at the wall. “It looks good. That was the last part! I can’t wait to see all the lights I hung up at nighttime! It’ll set a really nice ambience.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Steve responded, looking around at all the strings of lights. He looked amused by the sight of it. His eyes met yours again and he said, “Way to be festive.”</p><p>“Always. Just wait until Christmas.”</p><p>That drew a laugh out of him and then he said, “I did come here for a reason though.”</p><p>Moving past you, Steve went for the bag and picked it up, holding it out to you.</p><p>“What’s this?” you asked him, taking it from him cautiously.</p><p>“A gift,” Steve told you.</p><p>“Christmas isn’t for months.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, “Consider it an early one.”</p><p>You opened it, taking out a small box. Upon opening the box, you found a key and realized immediately what it was. It was the key to the apartment. Only took them a month and a half.</p><p>“Trust me enough now, I suspect,” you commented, looking up at him.</p><p>Steve nodded, “That was the stipulation wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Sure was…” you said, trailing off. You walked past him with the box and went to the door to grab your keyring that was hanging there. You slipped the key onto it and replaced it. Turning back, you said, “Glad I was impressive enough to earn it.”</p><p>Steve came up to you, a tickled look on his face at your wisecrack. He leaned down, kissing you on the forehead.</p><p>“Good job.”</p><p>“Thanks,” you returned. “Tony too busy to be here for the ceremony?”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Well, you get some brownie points. Speaking of brownies, I did make some. Want one?” </p><p>You moved out from around Steve, not waiting for him to answer. You smiled to yourself, your back to him feeling the weight of being locked in one place taken from you now that you had a key. You could not wait to be able to go out without an escort. Freedom was at your fingertips.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony was gripping your waist and hip tightly as you rode him on your bed. They had come over late in the night and it was early, 4:30am. Steve had gotten out of bed to get showered and clean himself up. Tony had elected to stay in bed and have another go at it, which you were not complaining about. They had not come over for a week having been away on a trip and you had missed them.</p><p>You barely heard the door open, thinking it was Steve coming back from the shower. But, you noticed Tony freeze, his eyes drawn to the door, widening alarmingly. His hands tightened dangerously, and you stared down at him confused, stalling.</p><p>“No, do—” Tony started to say loudly.</p><p>You barely turned your head before someone grabbed your hair, dragging you off of him across the bed. You tumbled to the ground, looking up terrified seeing a dark-haired woman looking wild, her eyes filled with hatred.</p><p>“Alessia!” you heard Tony shout from near the bed as the woman dove at you.</p><p>Your vision was obstructed by a fist hitting your face. You cried out in pain, trying to curl up into yourself.</p><p>“Bitch!” you heard her yell.</p><p>Another hit landed but with less force, and you heard her being drug away, her shouting incomprehensively. Nervously, you uncovered your face, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>Eyesight clearing, you saw Tony dragging her away.</p><p>“Alessia!” He shouted again as she fought ferociously against his iron grip around her arms, his hands locked together against her chest.</p><p>“You fucking absolute <i>bastard</i>!” she shrieked, trying to get away from his grasp. “Is this where you were last Monday night? You missed your daughter’s preschool Thanksgiving play to fuck a whore? And one of the first things you do when you get back from a week long trip is come here? Let me go! Let me GO, Tony! Get your fucking hands off of me!”</p><p>She tore away from his grip when he loosened up and shoved him into the doorway, before slapping him with all the force she could muster across the face. Tony ate the hit, turning back with his jaw clenched but he did little to respond beyond glaring daggers at her.</p><p>Steve was there outside in the hall looking stricken, his hair wet from his shower but dressed. Aleissa let out a disgusted laugh seeing him.</p><p>“You too?” she spat at him. She pointed dangerously at him and said, “You both can fucking rot for all I care! Cecile will fucking know about this, you piece of shit!”</p><p>Alessia’s rage was directed towards Tony again as she spat, “I can put up with the running around on me because god knows I’m not a saint. But you cannot start neglecting your family! I won’t fucking put up with it!”</p><p>She took off down the hall and Tony swore loudly, turning back to the room going towards the ground for his pants. His eyes ran around the room, discombobulated. His eyes landed on you and his mouth fell open, like he wanted to say something, but he could not form the words.</p><p>“Go! I got it!” Steve exclaimed at Tony quickly, gesturing him out the door.</p><p>Tony only hesitated for a moment before throwing his pants on and taking off out of the room after her.</p><p>Steve came to you quickly, his fingers brushing your cheek. You winced and he retracted his hand. “Fuck,” he hissed.</p><p>“What the hell?” you demanded, tears spilling over. The shock was wearing off, you feeling the pain in your jaw and cheek now.</p><p>Steve sighed heavily, telling you in explanation, “The wife.”</p><p>Terrence was in the doorway then and Steve grabbed the throw blanket from the end of the bed, tossing it around you to cover you.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Steve shouted at Terrence, over his shoulder as he tucked the blanket around you. “Why did you let her in here?”</p><p>“She had a goddamn gun pointed at me, boss! I didn’t want to cause a scene!”</p><p>“You don’t think this a scene?” Steve exclaimed, gesturing wildly at you.</p><p>“I meant in the hall. And I also didn’t wanna get shot! She’s psychotic!”</p><p>“Get the fuck out,” Steve snapped at him. “Go get Tony. Alessia is probably causing another scene down in the lobby and I don’t trust Tony and Daryl to be able to handle it by themselves! Especially with Tony half fucking dressed.”</p><p>Terrence did as he was ordered.</p><p>“Come on. Come up here,” Steve encouraged you, helping you stand and sitting you on the edge of the bed. He was trying to be calm, but you could pick up on the edge in his voice. “Sit tight.”</p><p>He left the room too. You sat on the bed, grasping the blanket tightly around you. Your breath was shuddering, trying to process what had just happened. Steve came back with a towel. Sitting on the bed next to you, he raised it and pressed it to your jaw softly. You realized he had put some ice cubes in the towel tied off with a rubber band to make a makeshift ice pack.</p><p>You should not need an ice pack because you got punched in the face, you thought, your shock of the situation melting away to anger.</p><p>You jerked away from him and he gave you a confused look. Tears came again then and you took the ice pack from him.</p><p>“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Steve said sincerely. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>“You know where this wouldn’t have happened? Back home!” you spat at him, meeting his eyes. His expression hardened and you frankly did not care. “But no, you two forced me to come to this stupid apartment! I would’ve been safe back at the brothel!”</p><p>“Now, Y/N—” Steve started to say, sounding very much like he was going to try to talk you down, but you cut him off.</p><p>“No! You know I’m right!”</p><p>“Y/N—”</p><p>“Just get out!” you shouted at him, losing your temper. Steve was staring at you in disbelief, and he was not moving. You repeated with more force, standing up in a fury, holding the blanket tightly around you. “Leave me be! Get out!” You tossed the icepack onto your bedside table. You dove for Tony’s clothes, wallet, and his cell phone, storming towards the door and tossing them out into the hallway. You could not lock them completely out of the apartment since they had keys but goddamnit you were going to have your space in your bedroom.</p><p>You whipped back around to find Steve still sitting on the bed, stunned. You were openly crying now, and you hysterically told him, pointing out the door, “Are you fucking deaf, Steve? Get the hell out! I don’t want to fucking see either of you!”</p><p>He stood then finally, controlled, masking the shock he had displayed moments before. He walked towards you and the door, his eyes boring into you. You met him with the same ferocious gaze he was giving you as he passed, his eye contact not breaking with yours. As soon as he was clear of the door, you moved, and slammed it close behind him.</p><p>The lock fell into place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop fucking following me!” Alessia threatened Tony as he followed her out of the apartment complex onto the sidewalk. He had taken the stairs while she had taken the elevator.</p><p>Out of breath, he tried to apologize, “Sweetheart, I can—”</p><p>She whipped around, shoving a finger into his face, sending him onto his heels. “Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me! Just go back upstairs and finish fucking that little slut! You seemed so goddamn content burying your dick into her! Just coming into any pussy that grants you entrance! What does it matter what’s going on at home? Because you obviously don’t care that Olivia was asking where her daddy was when she got off stage after having the <i>lead role</i> in her play and you weren’t there!”</p><p>She whipped around and came to an abrupt stop because Daryl was there all of a sudden and he stepped in front of her, blocking her path, thinking he was doing the right thing. “Mrs. Stark—”</p><p>“Move!” Alessia shouted at him, pushing her purse up her shoulder further, taking a step towards him.</p><p>Daryl looked at Tony over her shoulder for guidance and she took the liberty of giving him a rough shove, sending him off balance to give herself room.</p><p>She took off towards her car, leaving the two of them behind.</p><p>Tony took some steps towards her but the middle finger she shot at him before she got into the car stopped him in his tracks. Terrence came out of the building then but he was only met with Tony storming back by him.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve jolted when Tony marched back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He only stopped for a moment, his veins in his forehead pulsing before he shouted, “FUCK!”</p><p>Quickly, Steve reminded him, “Tony! It’s 5am!”</p><p>“I don’t give a flying fuck!” Tony exclaimed.</p><p>He rushed to the cupboard, grabbing a glass and throwing the faucet handle back with force that made Steve fear he was going to break it off. He thrust the glass underneath the water before bringing it to his lips, gulping it down.</p><p>His hand came to rest on the counter as the water settled, but his fingers were still gripping the glass way too hard. Steve waited for him to relax, opting to not say anything until Tony made the next move.</p><p>“Is she alright?” Tony asked with difficulty.</p><p>He put the glass down, looking at Steve expectantly. Steve gestured weakly and Tony did not accept that answer. He began to move towards the hallway and Steve jumped to action, coming to block his way.</p><p>“Don’t,” Steve warned.</p><p>“What?” Tony demanded.</p><p>Steve gestured at the island where Tony’s socks, shoes, shirt, and other belongings were lying that Tony had not noticed yet in his rampage past it to get some water. “She threw those out of the room. Just… don’t. Leave her alone.”</p><p>In disbelief, a manic smirk coming to Tony’s face, he asked, “So… ‘don’t’?”</p><p>“She locked us out, Tony.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You heard someone knock aggressively on the bedroom door and you buried yourself further into the blankets, holding the icepack closer to your jaw.</p><p>“Y/N?” you heard Tony call.</p><p>You said nothing, curling up further into yourself.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You tossed the blankets back, the icepack falling from your hand to land on your sheets. Hands planted beside your hips, you shouted at the door, “GO AWAY!”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony sucked his teeth hearing Y/N shout at him, telling him to leave.</p><p>“Well, where do you think I’m gonna go? Because I sure as hell can’t go home!”</p><p>“I don’t know! Figure it the FUCK out! You have an office chair you can sleep on right?” she shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p>Tony inhaled sharply, his heart rate increasing dramatically. The second woman in his life tonight to tell him to fuck off and he was not about to have it.</p><p>As if Steve could sense Tony was taking a step back to cock his foot up and kick the doorhandle in, he barked down the hall in warning, “Tony! Don’t!”</p><p>Tony stormed up to him and rasped to try to mask the conversation from Y/N’s ears, “She’s being fucking ridiculous! Do you not hear her? I’m trying to go in there and help her and—”</p><p>“I now,” Steve interjected, cutting him off. “She’s emotional. It’s not surprising. But she did get punched twice in the face.”</p><p>Through gritted teeth, Tony took a step back, shaking his head. “Fucking… Alessia. How the FUCK did she even find out where we were?”</p><p>“She probably followed us. Seems you missed a play and she probably took it up from there trying to figure out what could’ve kept you from it,” Steve told him, setting him with a fierce look. “Seems like a rookie mistake to me.”</p><p>An unfriendly smile came across Tony’s face and he said in a dangerous tone, “Now don’t you—”</p><p>“No, you know you fucked up. Take the L and learn from it.” Steve gestured down the hallway towards the bedroom, “Let Y/N calm down. She will. Like you said, good girl. She just need space sometimes. And we should give her that. And then we can go deal with the fucking can of worms that was just released all over our goddamn living rooms, yeah?”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You heard them leave the apartment. You could not hear most of the last part of their conversation but you heard them leave. You were waiting for that noise of the lock in the front door.</p><p>You had paid your dues well enough in your opinion. You had been at their beck and call since the end of August and it was almost December now. And you had not asked them to kill Jared; they had done that all on their own because of their possessiveness and jealousy.</p><p>It had to happen and happen quick; you leaving. Before they had time to try to reconcile with you. Tonight would be best, even better this afternoon. You were sick of being treated like they owned you; no matter the feelings you had developed for them, it could not be overstated that you were essentially property. Fuck, they had locked you down in this apartment for a month and a half. It did not matter if you relished in their attention and touch. How were you to know those feelings of affection were real anyway if you were never given a proper chance?</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You grabbed your purse hanging off the back of your front door on the hook, readying yourself to leave. Throwing your game face on, you also threw the door open, stumbling into the hallway. Snorting, you caught your balance on the doorframe and spun back to face the door, slamming it behind you.</p><p>Terrence was waiting at the end of the hall and saw you fumbling with your keys to lock the door behind you.</p><p>You heard him say your name, but you ignored him, shoving your key at the deadbolt. He was moving towards you quickly by his footsteps and he made it there quick, just as you locked it.</p><p>From beside you, he said, “Y/N?”</p><p>Acting startled, your hand came to your chest, jumping back from him. You teetered again, feigning alcohol imbalance and his hand shot out to grab your arm, steading you.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Terrance, it’s you. Hey.”</p><p>“What are you doing? You should be staying inside.”</p><p>“I have a key now, duh,” you said holding it up to him. He did not look impressed and you said, “Why should I stay in? I’m going out!”</p><p>“Well, for one, you’ve got a nice shiner on your cheek. Not a great look. Secondly, the bosses wanted you to stay here until things settled. Stay inside until they get the shit under control.”</p><p>“Neat,” you said, making sure you slurred it.</p><p>Terrence unlocked the door again, assisting you inside. “Y/N, love. You are not sober.”</p><p>“Nope, what gave it away?” you giggled, leaning onto his arm for support. You had taken a shot took to make your breath smell off.</p><p>“Let’s get you back in here,” he said, kicking the door behind the two of you closed. He brought you over to the island and sat you in one of the chairs.</p><p>You eyed the bottle on the counter still and hopped up out of the chair. He made to protest but you came around and poured alcohol into the two glasses. You held one out to him and said, “Seriously, relax. You guys have had a rough day. I mean, I did. I got punched in the face.” You gestured at your cheek and jaw where the bruises had already started to form. “It’ll help.”</p><p>Terrence took it from you reluctantly, but you were cheerful as all hell. Clinking glasses, you said, “Cheers. To being in the apartment.”</p><p>It took almost an hour for him to pass out with the sleeping pill you had crushed into the glass mixed with the alcohol. Not having to pretend anymore about being drunk, you moved quickly. You grabbed your packed bag out of the bedroom and grabbed the cat carrier. Luna was reluctant at first but when she saw the plush shirt and handful of treats you had packed in there for her she walked in willingly and you closed the door behind her. Thankfully she was not a crier when it came to a carrier; you had had cats that had just been hellions about it.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Tatiana, please—”</p><p>You were standing at the foot of her bed, having woke her up very late in the night after leaving your apartment and Terrence passed out on the counter. You had snuck out an emergency exit with Luna and ordered an Uber. Thankfully at least your phone was still separate from anything Tony and Steve had their hands on. A sliver of grace in this shitstorm. The security guards at the brothel had let you in knowing who you were and because you had begged so profusely and swore you would take all the wrath she had to throw.</p><p>“What are you of asking me?” she was tired. She eyed the cat carrier at your feet and you decided to ignore that for the moment. Luna was still quiet, snuggling in her blanket you had in there.</p><p>Shifting uncomfortably, you said nervously, “Let me move back in.”</p><p>She cocked her head, eyes running up and down you. “Has this been agreed upon?”</p><p>You wanted to scream at that question. Your future being determined by the two of them was getting underneath your skin.</p><p>“I don’t need it to be agreed upon. I’m—I don’t want to live there anymore. I wanna move back here. I wanna move back home.”</p><p>That seemed to pain her, you calling the brothel home.</p><p>Tatiana stood up then and took some steps towards you. Concern was painted on her face. “What happened?”</p><p>You had come in with a hood on, banking on the dark light in the room. And you had not fully looked at her yet. That is something that must have set her on edge about the whole conversation to begin with no doubt.</p><p>But the time for shrouding the situation was over. You turned her head to look at her head on and threw your head back so she got a full view of your face.</p><p>She looked shocked for a moment before she asked firmly, “Did they do that?”</p><p>“No,” you admitted. “Tony’s wife did. She found the apartment somehow. And… me on top of Tony.”</p><p>“Shit,” Tatiana swore underneath her breath.</p><p>“And they had the audacity to be mad at me for wanting space. I got assaulted in my bedroom! I didn’t… I didn’t do anything wrong! I mean, I did, knowingly. But it’s not my place to make calls for their relationships. It’s not my relationship that’s being fucked up! I’m just… stuck! I’m forced there!” Your lip warbled. “I don’t want to be there anymore. If they want to continue seeing me it has to be here. Where I know random people are not going to barge in, tear me off a bed, and sock me in the face! Where I can do my job in peace!”</p><p>“Is it still just a job in your circumstance?”</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean?” you exasperated.</p><p>“What do you think I mean?”</p><p>“Y/N… it’s way past a job for you now and you know it. You’re <i>theirs</i>. You’re their <i>mistress</i>. And in these situations, mistresses sure the hell aren’t the ones calling the shots. And certainly not calling when the relationship is done or where it’s heading. You’re an escape and that escape is something they have a strong hold on.”</p><p>Tears stung your eyes and you pleaded, “I just… I wanna be safe!”</p><p>It seemed to pain her to say, “I already told you that I cannot stand in their way. I explained why, Y/N. I told you… I told you well why I couldn’t.”</p><p>“I have nowhere else to go,” you said tearfully, your voice breaking.</p><p>“What about back home? That seemed like an option.”</p><p>“And put my grandpa in danger by being around that house?”</p><p>Tatiana asked incredulously, “But you’re willing to put all the girls here in danger?”</p><p>You shook your head, hanging it. “It’s not the same. It’s… he’s sick.”</p><p>“Y/N. I can’t.”</p><p>“Can’t or won’t?” you spat, tears rolling down your cheeks.</p><p>Her regretful sigh said enough. But she still said heavily, “Both. Stellina, you know it’s both.”</p><p>Wiping at your eyes, you stared at the wall instead of her. You needed to compose yourself, knowing you were going to get no help here. You had known it down deep in your gut. But you could not have helped yourself to not try, hoping against everything that it would turn out differently than you expected. That was the way of things; expect the worse and hope for the best.</p><p>Looking down at Luna’s cat carrier, you sighed heavily. Maybe you could at least save someone.</p><p>“Will you at least keep the cat? I can’t travel well with her. She’ll get along fine with the girls.”</p><p>Tatiana seemed ready to reject this request as well, “Y/N, people who come in may have allergies—”</p><p>You leveled her with a glare, “I can’t put her out on the street.”</p><p>Tatiana’s jaw set and you knew you had struck a nerve. Because that was exactly what she was doing to you.</p><p>“Fine, she can stay.”</p><p>Relenting, knowing that was the most you were going to get here, you nodded. “Thanks. She’s a good cat. I… she’s very cuddly and she’s not super high maintenance except for her litter. She likes a specific brand that I can write down. And Elisha isn’t allergic. And she likes cats.”</p><p>“I know,” Tatiana nodded. And you saw some tears in her eyes too, finally.</p><p>Sucking at your teeth, you pushed away from the chair you had been gripping and shrugged. “Then that’s that. I’ll… I’ll just leave her here. Her name is Luna. But I suppose she won’t mind if she’s renamed. She probably doesn’t understand it anyway. I’ve only had her for a short while. She likes fake mice—"</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>You stopped talking and met her gaze.</p><p>“Where are you going to go?” Tatiana demanded.</p><p>You shrugged. That is all you had to offer.</p><p>Tatiana looked contemplative before wiping at her eyes. She muttered, “I’m gonna regret this.”</p><p>“What—” you started to say but she held up her finger and your mouth closed.</p><p>She reached for her bed side table, picking up her cell phone. She scrolled through it for a moment before tapping. The phone came to her ear and she shot you a worried look, before you heard someone answer on the other end.</p><p>“I know it’s early. I’m sorry. But I need a favor,” Tatiana said forcibly.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Terrence!” Daryl said for the third time into the walkie talkie forcibly. He had not heard from him in the last ten minutes that he had tried to check in. They only checked in every so often and Terrence was not responding.</p><p>Assuming the worst, Daryl took off from the lobby and made his way to the elevator, taking it up.</p><p>Terrence was nowhere to be found. The apartment door was unlocked. He pushed it open, finding Terrence slumped on the couch.</p><p>Rushing over, Daryl took Terrence’s pulse, finding him still very much alive. He spotted the alcohol and glass on the coffee table, putting two and two together.</p><p>There was an apartment key on the coffee table too, right next to the alcohol bottle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting to see how life at home is with Tony and Steve and their wives. They're just dicks all around, basically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl immediately went to the bedroom, calling out for Y/N. He did not find her in there or in the bathroom. He swore underneath his breath, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialed Steve.</p><p>Steve answered pissed off, “This better be fucking important, Daryl. I am not having a great day as you sure as hell know.”</p><p>Sighing, immediately hating the fact he had to be the one the news came from, he said, “Y/N’s gone.”</p><p>Steve’s tone immediately changed, “What do you mean gone?”</p><p>“She’s not here and neither is the cat I think because it hasn’t come out. Her key is here on the coffee table, the apartment wasn’t locked. And Terrence is here passed out drunk on the couch like a fucking idiot. Hold on.” He went to the closet and opened it, seeing a lot of clothes taken off the hangers. “Yeah, she definitely packed a bag. There’s a lot of clothes missing from her closet.” Steve was quiet on the other end of the phone and after a few moments, Daryl prodded, “Boss?”</p><p>“I don’t have the fucking time to deal with this shit!” Steve shouted, causing Daryl to pull the phone away from his ear. “How did she get past you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She might have taken a back way since she did not have to worry about Terrence stopping her.”</p><p>“He—you said he’s <i>drunk</i>? In the apartment? On her couch?”</p><p>“Yeah, seems like it. There’s an alcohol bottle on the coffee table and a couple glasses. He’s passed out, still breathing though. I checked.”</p><p>Steve chuckled humorlessly, “This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it, Daryl?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“That was a rhetorical question, shut the fuck up,” Steve snapped. “Stay there. I’m going to call Tony.”</p><p>“You got it, boss. I’ll try to get Terrence up with somehow.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“So, just think about that,” Tony sneered at Alessia. Tears were pooling in her eyes as he continued staring at her. He shifted back after a few moments, giving her some breathing space.</p><p>“I don’t want you here!” she said, her voice shaking.</p><p>“That’s fine, I have another place. I’m sure you saw it earlier,” Tony said, brushing her off, which only served to make her more upset. “You can stay here – and not do anything rash like I just warned you not to because remember, you are not going to win that battle – and I’ll leave for a bit. Let you settle down.”</p><p>“You’re not going to gaslight me into not being angry, Tony!” Alessia told him tearfully. “You don’t get to treat your kids like you did and then expect me to not be angry—"</p><p>“Maybe you should have been smarter about how you fucking approached me!” Tony spat back at her, cutting her off. “I tried to be nice and apologize and you were not hearing it. So, done with the nice act. You threaten me, forgetting you have no leg to stand on outside of this house or marriage without me. And I’m not gaslighting you. I’m telling you what the situation is. Just because you don’t want to hear it doesn’t mean I’m wrong. You know I’m right.”</p><p>Alessia was quiet and he threw his hands out. “That’s what I thought. So, get it, whatever it is, out of your system. I’ll make it up to the kids with a trip that I promised Olivia just now when I was downstairs with her if you didn’t hear that, and everything will pan out and we’ll be honky-dory again before we know it.”</p><p>His phone rang, cutting into the conversation. He did not pull it out of his pocket, letting it continue to ring and go to voicemail as he moved to end their argument. “I’d give you a kiss goodbye, but I’m sure you’d slap me again.”</p><p>“You’re damn right,” Alessia snapped, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>Tony snickered at that and said, “Well, baby, I’ll check in in a day or so. See where we are at.”</p><p>He turned away from her and looked down at his phone seeing it was a missed call from Steve. Dreading the reaming that Steve was probably going to give him about how mad Cecile was, Tony sighed. Still, he pressed call back.</p><p>“Look, I know—” Tony started to say but Steve cut in as Tony started descending the floating staircase towards the ground floor of his mansion.</p><p>“We have a problem,” Steve snapped. “Y/N seems to have run for the hills.”</p><p>Tony stalled on the stairs and asked, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Daryl found the apartment unlocked, cat’s gone, clothes are gone, key was left behind for the apartment, Terrence is fucking drunk and passed out on the couch – I would like more on that story as I’m sure you would as well – and she’s nowhere to be found. She somehow got around him.”</p><p>Tony bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from shouting because he spotted Olivia and Forest waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He did not want to lose it in front of them like Alessia had started to when he walked into the house and he had forced her to go upstairs away from them.</p><p>“I’m going over there right now. I told Daryl to stay put,” Steve said on the other end of the phone.</p><p>Tony shot his kids a smile and then continued down the stairs. “Well, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ve gotta say goodbye to the rugrats.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“I only had one drink. I swear it,” Terrence told Steve and Tony, looking desperate.</p><p>Daryl had tried to wake him up to no avail before Steve showed up and threw a cup of water into his face. He had sputtered awake, looking at a loss why he was there. Steve had forced him to stay on the couch until Tony got there, which did not take long.</p><p>“Why were you drinking <i>at all</i>?” Steve snarled.</p><p>Terrence shrugged, “I… she gave me the drink. She was super drunk and tried to leave the apartment. I stopped her from leaving and redirected her inside and then she told me she wanted to have a drink. So I thought maybe it would keep her in the apartment and hopefully pass out soon. Because she was tanked. She was having trouble standing.”</p><p>“You’re sure you only had one drink?” Natasha asked from by the island.</p><p>Terrence craned his head to look at her and he said honestly, “Yeah. I was sipping on it. It was just the one.”</p><p>Natasha’s eyes narrowed and she started searching around the kitchen.</p><p>Terrence was focused back on Tony and Steve in front of him. He pleaded, “Bosses, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I don’t know why I passed out. Please…”</p><p>He was begging for his life or to be spared from a brutal beating, that was clear.</p><p>Natasha walked over from the kitchen area and held up a small pill pocket between her fingers to them.</p><p>“Found it in the trash. Sleeping pills. Bet you run him, you’ll find some traces. Y/N isn’t stupid with that move, but she still is by leaving this in the kitchen trash.” Natasha directed at Terrence, “She probably laced your glass. That was smart.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I would refer to this as ‘smart’,” Tony said dangerously.</p><p>Natasha shrugged, “Well, I think it is if we isolate the action. If she was planning on leaving without being stopped.”</p><p>Tony still looked piqued at the comment.</p><p>“We’re not going to kill you, you blubbering idiot,” Steve snapped at Terrence who was still looking up at them in fear. “Just get out of my fucking sight before I sock you.”</p><p>Terrence stood up with some help from Daryl and left the apartment.</p><p>Steve ran his hands over his face angrily and exclaimed, “Why is everyone hell bent on pissing me the fuck off today?”</p><p>“You win some, you lose some,” Natasha commented, leaning against the counter, crossing her arms. Steve glared at her and she smiled in return. “You know I’m just trying to make you smile.”</p><p>Tony asked sincerely, “How was Cecile? Alessia said she told her.”</p><p>“She sure did.”</p><p>“Made good on that threat then. I owe you an apology for my wife taking a fat dump all over your already strained relationship just because she’s vindictive. And for setting her up to be vindictive enough to follow me around.”</p><p>“You think?” Steve returned harshly.</p><p>“You know I hate apologizing. So, can you just accept it? I’m sorry.” Steve gestured weakly in acknowledgment. “She leaving?”</p><p>“No,” Steve said immediately. “She told me she has no place to be mad and I told her I knew. She was not surprised I knew about him. It’s just… awkward.”</p><p>“I told you that prenup was a good idea though didn’t I?” Tony commented.</p><p>Steve snorted lightly, “Yeah. But I don’t like it out in the open that I’ve got someone on the side. Knowing about her was one thing but I don’t like her knowing about me.”</p><p>Tony shrugged, “Well, maybe the two of you can work past your shit now.” Steve rose his brows and Tony shrugged again, “There will be some mutual understanding. No more elephants in the room.”</p><p>Natasha nodded in agreement with Tony when Steve looked at her. “Slates cleaner.”</p><p>“I fucking suppose. What about Alessia? Did she hit you again?”</p><p>It was Tony’s turn to snort, “No. But she did start to shout at me in front of the kids and I was not going to let that happen. She started in as soon as she saw me walk into the house, yelling at me to get out. I don’t need the kids seeing that shit. I made her go upstairs.”</p><p>“So…” Steve said expectantly.</p><p>“She won’t divorce me. She won’t get anything, -- especially the kids – and she knows it. But she can be pissed off as much as she likes, and I’ll just stay here at the apartment until she stops being a colossal cunt.” Tony let out a strangled, annoyed noise. “I was hoping to make it up to Y/N but seems that’s not happening immediately. And I’m not sure I’m inclined to be nice now considering the circumstances.”</p><p>“We’re going to the brothel,” Steve said.</p><p>“That was exactly my thought.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony and Steve strolled into the brothel, a handful of men at their back.</p><p>Steve held up his hand at a woman that tried to approach him to solicit, and he shook his head. “Where’s your madam?” The girl looked put off and stammered. “Don’t stand there looking stupid. Go get her!”</p><p>The woman scurried off down the hall quickly. The security was watching the group of them warily.</p><p>“You got any brandy?” Tony asked one of them. One nodded and Tony gestured at himself and the guys, “A round then?” The man nodded and went over towards the table to get him some.</p><p>Tony took the glass from him, sipping on it. “Mhm, nice. That’s a good batch.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes fell on the girl who had just walked in holding Luna.</p><p>“That answers the question,” Tony said darkly just as Steve noticed as well. The girl noticed who it was and her eyes got wide. She held the cat closer and made to leave the room, but Tony snapped his fingers at her repeatedly, gesturing towards himself. “No, no. Come back.” She reluctantly did, coming up to him timidly. Tony’s hand came out and he scratched Luna behind the ears. “Hey, sweet girl. Where’s mommy?” He directed the last question at the girl, looking expectant.</p><p>“You can check everywhere but she’s not here,” Tatiana said firmly from the doorway to one of the halls, drawing their attention.</p><p>Tony straightened up, his hand falling from Luna. “She was though because the damn cat is here.”</p><p>“Yeah, she was,” Tatiana admitted. “Can we go to my office?”</p><p>“No, we can have the conversation right here,” Tony said, taking another sip of his brandy. “It doesn’t have to take long. So, she was here?”</p><p>Tatiana looked irritated by Tony’s refusal to move but she did not verbalize it; instead answering him, “Earlier. But she’s not here anymore.”</p><p>“She out?”</p><p>“I told her she couldn’t stay.”</p><p>“Why?” Steve questioned, waving off the man who tried to hand him brandy.</p><p>“Because I didn’t want any trouble. With you or any of your men.”</p><p>“So, your brilliant plan was to just let her go wandering off to God knows where when you could have confined her here and waited for us to come collect? Is that what I’m hearing?” Steve asked, leaning forward towards her, a dangerous look in his eyes.</p><p>Tatiana was silent, staring back at him, looking very much like a cornered animal.</p><p>“That’s what I’m hearing,” Tony chimed in when Tatiana did not speak.</p><p>“Me too,” Steve responded, his gaze burning into Tatiana.</p><p>“When you put it like that, it does sound like a viable option,” Tatiana told them, drawing a wicked smile out of Steve at her impertinent tone. “But she didn’t want to be collected, so it really seems like I may have done the proper thing in the grand scheme of things. Walking the line and keeping myself from falling on either side of it unfairly.”</p><p>“Where’d she go?” Steve snapped.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“You wanna try racking your brain a little harder?”</p><p>Tony pointed at the girl still standing there scared with Luna. “You. Why do you have the cat?”</p><p>“I… I like her—”</p><p>“She’s got nothing to do with it. The cat’s gonna be a house cat,” Tatiana said firmly, cutting in to save the girl from questioning. “Elisha, you can go.”</p><p>Tony’s brow furrowed for a moment, his eyes snapping to Elisha. His hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly. Tatiana stiffened at it and Elisha looked at him fearfully.</p><p>“Elisha… Elisha…” Tony said. “I know your name. Y/N mentioned you.” He flashed her a toothy smile and said, “Love, where would Y/N run off to?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Elisha said, her voice warbling.</p><p>“Tatiana, I really don’t want to have to get physical about this,” Steve said, raising his brows. “I’ve had a pretty shit day and if one thing could just go right, that would mean the world to me. The difference between me losing my shit and not losing my shit, if you get my drift.”</p><p>“I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know where she went. She said she couldn’t go home because she didn’t want to put her grandpa in danger and she wouldn’t tell me where she was going to go then,” Tatiana said, keeping up an even voice.</p><p>Steve stalked towards her, towering over her 5’2” frame.</p><p>He leaned in close and asked maliciously, “What would happen if the Spades were allowed back on the block?” Tatiana stiffened at that and a cruel smirk came across Steve’s face. “You don’t like that idea, do you? Who do you think keeps them clear of you and the other whorehouses around here? Hmm? Lets you run your place all on your own without pimping? You don’t think that was just ‘good ol police work’, do you?” He saw the look on her face and now he let out a low chuckle. “Tell me you didn’t, Tatiana. Really? That’s what you thought? No, we protect places we like to frequent. I don’t need to come to some dirty, drug ridden den if I wanna show up here. I want a nice place, like this. And it is a beautiful place, isn’t it?” He gestured around the room. “And I want the girls coming to our parties to be clean in every sense of the word. It would be a real shame if that protection was shattered, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Tatiana was keeping a brave face, the room silent, watching the two of them intently.</p><p>“You’re going to put all these girls at risk for one?” she asked.</p><p>Steve looked surprised by her reaction. He recovered quickly though, laughing scornfully.</p><p>“Well, yeah. I paid for her didn’t I? Even more than she owed you if I recall. And she still owes a debt to us. You know about debts don’t you? What are all these girls doing in here for you? They’re under contract. It would be a fucking insult for one of them to break that contract, right?” His voice changed then, sounding angry. “But these women don’t need to be at risk if you would just. fucking. cooperate.”</p><p>Tatiana did not make a move.</p><p>“You think I’m bluffing?”</p><p>Tatiana still said nothing, but Steve could see she was visibly shaking. So could Tony and he decided to ramp it up because she was at her breaking point; she just needed to be pushed over the edge.</p><p>Tony sighed heavily, “I’m tired of this back and forth.” He let go of Elisha roughly and said, “Love, make sure the cat stays out of the way while my guys make work of this place. I don’t need the little shit hurt. I actually like her.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Tatiana said, suddenly worried.</p><p>Tony threw his glass at the wall, shattering it. He gestured at it, “That’s the general gist of things, guys. Overturn the place.”</p><p>Their men started to move, breaking things and Tatiana suddenly was singing a different tune.</p><p>“Don’t!”</p><p>She went unheeded and she begged, “Please, don’t!”</p><p>Chairs were being broken, pottery shattered on the ground. The women that had been nearby were racing out of the room, with a few of the men at their backs making to go down the halls and ruin more of the place.</p><p>“Stop!” Tatiana shouted now at Steve. “I… she did go home! I lied!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I… just got involved with some guys and it got… weird,” you told your friend, Asa. You were playing with your pasta, moving it around your plate with your fork. The two of you were having lunch at one of the cheaper Italian restaurants near your grandparent’s house in their suburb. But it was damn good food; you had filled up on soup and calamari before your main course had even arrived.</p><p>“’Some guys’?” Asa pressed.</p><p>You met her eyes and said, “I got involved with a lot of guys if we wanna be accurate. Too many. But yeah, there are two specifically that I am—WAS seeing. Exclusively.”</p><p>“Y/N, you don’t have to be embarrassed about that. Fuck, I would do it if given the opportunity. You know I would. You were making bank,” Asa told you and you cracked a smile at her support. She took a bite of her food and pointed her fork at you, “Okay but… two? Exclusive? Did they know about each other?”</p><p>“Yeah… they did,” you admitted. “It was part of the deal.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Asa murmured. “You were getting dicked twice over and I can’t even find one.” You laughed, picking up a forkful of pasta and taking a bite. It was too good; you ignored your full feeling. “But, weird how?”</p><p>“One of their wives walked in on me fucking them – in my apartment, that they paid for, by the way – and punched me,” you told her bluntly. Asa rose her brows, stalling her chewing. She swallowed slowly and you muttered, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>that</i> kind of weird. I’m totally familiar with that. You know, in those situations, what I would normally do….” she trailed off because she started to laugh and you followed her lead, feeling the tension slowly leaving you. She reached across the table and grasped your hand. “I’m sorry. Is that what…” she gestured at your face and you nodded. She breathed in relief. “Not that it’s any better but when you said you got involved with two guys, I was thinking… you know, the worst. But fuck. <i>You</i> getting socked because <i>they</i> were cheating? That’s some bullshit.”</p><p>Another mouthful and you mumbled, “That’s what I thought. And they were acting like I was overreacting by being upset about it.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?”</p><p>“I wish I was.” You shifted in your seat and sighed heavily. “I… never mind.”</p><p>“What?” Asa pressed.</p><p>“I just think they were… using me as a replacement for their own marriages.”</p><p>“Well, yeah…” Asa said slowly.</p><p>“You don’t get it,” you exasperated, and she closed her mouth, paying attention. You shrugged sharply, “I mean, they would come over and do things with me. Like… cuddling on the couch, napping together on the couch. Watching TV shows. Buying pets together. Just talk to me as I cooked dinner. It was… intimate. Like something they were missing from their relationship that wasn’t just sex. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“I mean… yes?” Asa answered. “Look, that happens all the time. People catch feelings. Even when you’re not supposed to.”</p><p>“This was a definite not supposed to.”</p><p>“Did you?”</p><p>“Did I what?”</p><p>“Catch feelings?”</p><p>You shoved a forkful of food in your mouth, staring down at your plate.</p><p>“So, you did. And you only left cause the wife?” Asa asked seriously.</p><p>“Look, I don’t like that I like them,” you said meeting her eyes again and she cocked her head curiously. “They’re not the type of men to ‘catch feelings’ for. And there’s a lot of… complications to them having those feelings of attachment to me. They’re not nobodies. Celebrity status if we are going to be frank and that status gives them a lot of power. They might not have hit me but they sure as hell locked me in that apartment because they know no one can stop them from doing it.”</p><p>Asa was staring at you from across the table in shock.</p><p>“So, I don’t like that I started to like them because they were nice a lot of the time and did me… a lot of favors for my betterment. But I wanted to get away from the situation after that last fucking issue because they obviously have a lot of problems going on at home. I didn’t want to get drug into it any further.”</p><p>Silence fell between the two of you for a few moments before Asa told you gently, “I’m sorry, Y/N.”</p><p>“I’ll get over it. We are going out for drinks tonight, so I’ll be able to drown my feelings in that rum.”</p><p>Asa laughed and said, “Always the rum.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“She’s not in there,” Daryl said coming back to the SUV, climbing back into the passenger seat in the front. Tony, Steve, and a handful of other men were in the back of the SUV, Terrence driving. “I circled the house and could not see her in any of the windows. So, I went to the front door and her grandma answered and I asked her about Y/N, telling her I was looking for her because we were supposed to meet up tonight. The old woman is way too trusting. She told me she was down at this bar called Unicorn?”</p><p>Steve pulled his phone out, googling it.</p><p>“Looks like it’s two stories. That should be a fun hunt.”</p><p>Tony and Steve had both refrained from texting her or calling. That was not their style. If she ran off and was not contacting them, then that was only compounding on top of the transgression. There was no way they were going to reach out and try to build a bridge; she had already burned it. If she called or texted, of course they would answer. But that was on her. She was the one that had made the stupid decision to leave them, and she was going to pay for it in full.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Would you look at that,” Terrence chuckled.</p><p>The group of six men had found a booth against the wall on the first floor. The place was packed, the line to the bar ridiculously long but they were not there for drinks. They were there to collect their prize.</p><p>“What?” Tony asked, sighing. He was already annoyed to high heaven about having to be in this dive of a club.</p><p>“She’s right there,” Terrence said which caught everyone’s attention immediately.</p><p>Terrence pointed Y/N out, waiting in line at the bar with another woman, almost to the front. Fishnets underneath high-rise shorts barely covering her ass, a black plain top, and thigh high black boots.</p><p>A guy came up behind her, much to everyone else’s annoyance in line and wound his arm up before smacking her ass super hard. As she jolted forward, Tony was already halfway out of his seat, Steve’s hand shooting out to stop him.</p><p>Y/N whipped around and glared before her grimace fell recognizing him and the guy burst out laughing. She slapped him in the chest and started laughing too. She leaned forward and took the straws from his drink into her mouth, sucking.</p><p>“Must know him…” Daryl said.</p><p>They got to the front and Y/N and the other girl leaned on the bar, smiling flirtatiously at the bartender. The friend ordered and the bartender cocked his eyebrow. She said something else, and he looked at the guy behind them, who waved. The bartender nodded before going to line up six shot glasses.</p><p>The friend handed over her cash and they picked up the shots between themselves, the guy having finished his drink, leaving it on the counter which the bartender took. They made their way back through the crowd towards the stairs to the bottom floor.</p><p>“Guess we are moving,” Steve told Tony. He looked at the other four and said, “You lot stay here up here.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Dragging Mia back from the pinball machine and a guy she had been flirting with, you sat her at the table. She whined the whole time and you told her after the shots she could go back but she needed to take the drinks with you guys because you had been gone for so long. She scolded you for guilt tripping her.</p><p>Plopping down in your seat, your eyes happened to scan the bar. Your breath froze seeing Tony and Steve staring at you from across the room, sitting along the wall on a couple of stools. If looks could kill, you would be stabbed on the spot. Even in the moving lights you could see the anger painted on their expressions.</p><p>They had not tried to contact you at all. You had taken that as a sign as they had accepted you backing out of the relationship. But they had traveled here, tracked you down. That sent the complete opposite message of accepting it.</p><p>Forcing yourself to look away back at the table, your friend Mia shoved one of the shot glasses to you. You tried to keep your breath steady, trying to not look worried.</p><p>“Here we go, Y/N,” Asa told you, winking from across the table as she held up her shot glass. “Down the hatch goes third. And fourth for me and Joel. But third for you two.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are not idiots. We pace ourselves,” Mia retorted. “Plus there’s a dude over there and I wanna be sober enough to possibly get some tonight.”</p><p>You were definitely going to need this shot after having seen them and knowing you were definitely in some deep, deep shit. Maybe you should have gotten a second shot. Hindsight was 20/20.</p><p>The four of you took the single shots, before Joel and Asa took their second ones. Joel’s eyes closed and he breathed deeply. “That was rough.”</p><p>“Maybe you should’ve spaced them out?” Asa teased, completely unbothered by hers.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Joel laughed, taking a swig of his water.</p><p>“I need to go to the bathroom,” you told them over the music.</p><p>“Oh, me too!” Asa said, hopping up before you could stop her.</p><p>Your mouth fell open, trying to protest but she was already gesturing for you to take her hand. You shot a look over at Tony and Steve, seeing they were still very much keeping a glare pointed at you.</p><p>She yanked you up from the table, you stumbling in your boots. She held you around the waist, shimmying with you away from the table to the beat of the music – a song you actually liked, “No Other Way” by SHAED–, laughing joyfully as she held you close.</p><p>“Let’s go make some friends in the bathroom!” she exclaimed.</p><p>That caught you off guard and you actually laughed. “Isn’t that how it always is?”</p><p>You hoped to god that Tony and Steve did not approach your friends at the table or think that you were trying to escape out a back door or something. You worried there were other men there – actually, you knew they had other men there. They would not be here alone. You shot another look over your shoulder as Asa danced with you, catching their gaze again before you disappeared into the crowd towards the bathrooms.</p><p>You went first to the stalls, pretending to go so you were able to ditch her. Feeling guilty, you left the bathroom, pushing your way through the crowd.</p><p>They were still waiting at the table, their eyes fixed on you as you approached.</p><p>You stood in front of them, throwing your hands out, and you asked afraid, “What are you doing here? I left the key. I didn’t take anything.”</p><p>Steve cocked his head and turned his gaze to Tony, who had not taken his eyes off of you. More burning into you now than before at what you had said.</p><p>Tony blinked, finally looking away from you to look at Steve, giving a light laugh. A laugh laced with contempt at that.</p><p>“’Didn’t take anything’,” Steve repeated, matching Tony’s humorless chuckle.</p><p>You did not like the way they were toying with you. Forcibly, you told them, “I didn’t. I swear.”</p><p>Steve’s arm lashed out, his hand wrapping around your wrist in the blink of an eye, yanking you to him. You were pressed in between his legs and he made sure to squeeze to keep you in place. His expression was murderous.</p><p>“Y/N… <i>you</i> are an <i>asset</i>. So, you did take something. An unbelievably valuable thing.” You tried to pry your arm away from him and he only squeezed harder, and you gasped. He was far too strong, his grip crushing.</p><p>“I know we didn’t tell you because it seemed… irrelevant?” Steve said, searching for the right word. “But, sweetheart, you belong to us. Just like you belonged to Tatiana.”</p><p>“I…” you stammered, confused.</p><p>“We bought out your contract. Actually, paid her even more than what was owed. And along with other things, you now have all that indebted to us. So, when I say that you are an asset, you understand what I mean now, correct?”</p><p>You felt sick, your gaze falling. You had gone to Tatiana thinking that she was releasing you from the contract when she let you run off. Or what you thought was letting you run off… that she had forgiven your debt. But that was not the case at all. You had fucked up without even knowing it. You had crossed them, and it was not a surprise they had come to get you on top of everything else you had explained to Asa earlier this same day.</p><p>Steve grasped you underneath your chin to force you to look up at him. His tone was firm, low, “What’s going to happen is you’re going to go and collect your clothes because I’m guessing there’s some cute shorts and bras in there that I like seeing you in considering the amount of clothes you took with you when you stole away.” His fingers dug in and you winced at that, his eyes flashing at the mention of you leaving again. “I know you got scared but that doesn’t excuse what you did. You have a mountain to climb to be in our good graces again but trust me, the reward will be more than enough if you show some good behavior up front by not putting up a fight. Your grandpa’s medicine can be paid for.” You stared at him in shock, and he chuckled, “Yeah, we looked into that ailment. Tony can get that pretty fucking easily. What a happy coincidence, isn’t it?”</p><p>That was digging a bigger debt to them, but it was for your grandpa. And it was not like you could run away from this.</p><p>Thickly, you told him, “I understand.”</p><p>Steve let go of your chin and his thighs loosened on you. “Go say goodbye to your friends.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“I can do it by myself,” you said from in between the two of them when they pulled into the driveway.</p><p>You already spotted your grandma sitting on the front porch on her swing seat. It was already eleven o’clock but she was a night owl, especially loving sitting outside and reading her books after your grandpa had gone to bed. You sorrowfully thought that you wished you had spent more time reading to him this afternoon since you were going to avoid waking him up now to say goodbye.</p><p>“You’ve got fifteen minutes,” Steve told you stiffly.</p><p>You bit your cheeks to hold back an argument, regretting yet another thing, wishing that you had not gone out tonight. But the scene at the club could have happened here and maybe that should be silver lining. Having time alone to pack up and say goodbye to your grandma was better than the alternative.</p><p>She noticed you walking up the stairs and she put her book down. “You’re back early.” You could not help but snort and she smiled in return. “I wasn’t expecting you back until probably early morning. If you are anything like I was in my youth and I know you are.” She furrowed her brow and asked, “Where’s your purse?”</p><p>You had left it in the car. Sighing, you stopped in front of her. “I gotta pack my stuff up and go.”</p><p>“Wait, why?” she asked hurt.</p><p>You sat down on the seat next to her and said, “Something came up.”</p><p>“Y/N, you’ve only been home for a couple days,” she protested. “We haven’t seen you in so long.”</p><p>Grasping her hand, you said, “I… it’s important. Not that you guys aren’t, of course. But it’s urgent. It’s something with work.”</p><p>“What could be so pressing there?” she asked you confused. She looked back at the SUV in the driveway, narrowing her eyes seeing Terrence and Daryl in the front seats. “Who are they?”</p><p>“Um, they work for my bosses,” you said in explanation. “They’re going to drive me.”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow and asked, “You get to have drivers…? What kind of restaurant owners have drivers on hand?”</p><p>You heard car doors close, and you looked up alarm. That was nowhere near even three minutes. You got up quickly and moved towards the stairs to try to stop them from coming up the sidewalk to the porch. Steve and Tony were coming up the cement and you stopped in the center of the walkway defensively.</p><p>“That wasn’t—” you started to say but Tony cut in forcibly.</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure it didn’t take longer than fifteen because it looked like things were going to get dragged out. Why don’t you walk back with us and introduce us to your grandma before you go inside and get your things?”</p><p>He was not asking. Sucking your teeth, you turned around pissed off. You had wanted to do it alone and not have them involved.</p><p>She was watching you curiously from the other end of the porch as you walked back up with the two of them. You made to go towards the door, but Tony reached out, grasping your arm tightly, in warning. You stopped and turned towards her by the screen door. You just wanted to get this over with and get out of here without them talking to her.</p><p>“My friends are gonna help me pack, grandma.”</p><p>“Grandma…?” Steve asked expectantly.</p><p>“Margaret.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Margaret,” Steve said politely. He walked over to her, holding out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”</p><p>Tony did the same, introducing himself. She was looking up at them in awe.</p><p>“Wait…” your grandma said, looking between the two of them. “You… you’re Avengers.”</p><p>“Sure are,” Tony beamed before he walked back over towards you by the door. He gave you a little nudge towards the door and you took a step before you heard the excitement in your grandma’s voice.</p><p>“Iron Man and Captain America. Oh, no wonder the two of you have drivers!”</p><p>She had paid very close attention to them after the attack in NYC since you had been there when it happened, and she had been terrified for you. She had become a fan that they had saved the city and essentially you as a byproduct.</p><p>“She works for us,” Steve told her, flashing his million-dollar smile.</p><p>“Oh?” your grandma asked confused, shooting you a look past him. You had told her you were waitressing, and she was no doubt wondering how that fit into working for them. “Do you own the restaurant then?”</p><p>Steve looked over his shoulder at you, a cruel glint in his eye. “A restaurant?”</p><p>“Yes. Where she’s waitressing,” your grandma continued. “She said it is a high-end place on the upper east side. Not that I know what that means. I have no knowledge of the city but I’m assuming it’s an affluent neighborhood?”</p><p>Steve licked his lips, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched you. You gave him a pleading look to just go with it, to just lie. Yes, he owned a restaurant. Just say it.</p><p>“You wanna tell her what you really do for a living?” Steve challenged much to your horror.</p><p>They wanted to humiliate you. And you thought dreadfully, to the point that you might possibly never be able to face coming back here again to look your grandma in the face.</p><p>“No,” you snapped instantly.</p><p>Steve turned fully towards you, looking dangerous all of a sudden. Just like he had the first day in the apartment when you had told him to fuck off. He stalked up to you, glowering down at you, his back to your grandma.</p><p>“You wanna rephrase that?” he breathed lightly, knowing she would not be able to hear him.</p><p>You felt anxiety flooding in your chest. “Don’t…” you warbled.</p><p>“Own it. Say it, Y/N.”</p><p>Tony was at your back, Steve in front, holding you in place. You were not going to escape this.</p><p>“I’m your whore,” you rasped in a voice barely above a whisper, trying to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>“Now, now, watch your language in front of your grandmother,” Tony scolded in a murmur from behind you. “We have nicer words than that don’t we?”</p><p>You cleared your throat and said louder so she could actually hear, “I’m your… assistant.” Steve cocked his head, his eyes narrowing threateningly. He was not going to let this go and you wanted to sock him in the face. Your voice shaking, you said, “Fine. Courtesan. I am your courtesan.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah that’s a good word for it,” Tony praised you quietly.</p><p>Steve looked satisfied and shrugged, “I don’t know what was so hard about saying that.” He turned back to your grandma, shrugging again.</p><p>Your cheeks burned with shame at your grandma’s expression when you stole a look. Her whole demeanor had changed seeing how theirs had when you told them no and learning what you actually did, hearing it from your own lips. Your eyes were watering then, wanting to crawl into a hole and just die from the embarrassment.</p><p>“I don’t like when people lie and especially to their elders in their family. It’s quite rude,” Steve explained to your grandma, who was blanched now, all wonderstruck she had had for him a moment before gone. “Speaking of rude, I do apologize for the short visit and I have to admit that is our fault. We have a trip planned and it was supposed to be a surprise for Y/N but she left before we could go on it, let alone tell her about it. And we do need to be hitting the road.”</p><p>Tony added, “I need to use the restroom before we go. May I, Margaret?”</p><p>Swallowing sharply, your grandma said weakly, “Yes, of course. Go ahead.”</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you,” Tony told her. To you, he asked, “You can show me where it’s at, right?” You nodded and he gestured for you to start walking. Steve told the two of you he would be in the car. Tony nodded in acknowledgment and as he passed, he asked your grandma, “Do you want me to grab you anything to drink while we are inside?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m quite alright.”</p><p>Following behind you closely, Tony kept at your back you walked through the house. Tears spilled over, devastated that they had not just stayed in the car. And thinking now your grandma probably despised you. You wanted to turn around and slap Tony across the face just like his wife had done.</p><p>You stopped outside the bathroom, wiping sloppily at your cheeks to get the tears off, and told him, “It’s there.”</p><p>“Where are you going to be, love?” he asked, taking in your face, seeing the tears. You pointed at the guest bedroom and he said, “Stay in there until I’m done. Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Tearfully, you turned back towards the guest bedroom and went to work gathering up your clothes you had tossed around the chair your suitcase was sitting in front of.</p><p>Tony took your suitcase from you and walked out of the house. “I’ll take this to the car. Goodnight, Margaret.”</p><p>She said nothing, watching you coming up to her timidly.</p><p>“Why?” was the first thing she rasped out to you.</p><p>“I…” you said, stammering. Your lip warbled and you gave a shuddered breath trying to keep control. “It started as protection as first… from an abusive ex.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like much of an upgrade,” she said sadly, her eyes glossy now too seeing how distraught you were.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t look like it. But it is. Trust me,” you said, a few tears escaping, and you wiped at them. “Seriously… trust me on that.” You exhaled sharply and shook your hands, trying to shake off the emotions. “I’m gonna be fine. I promise. I’m sorry I lied to you. Really.”</p><p>She did not say anything for a few moments before she asked quietly, “They are very powerful, aren’t they? I mean, they are superheroes.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Seems that quote about Lincoln was right. About testing a man’s character by giving him power. Apparently it's for the ages.”</p><p>You choked out a laugh, caught off guard by her quip. She was still as sharp as she always was; able to read a situation for what it was. She knew how big the power imbalance was between you and them. Essentially anyone and them.</p><p>She reached out, holding your hand, holding it tightly. “I’m not mad at you for lying. And I’m happy you came back home for the time you did. You can always call me. Do you understand that?” You nodded and she let your hand go. “Go. I’ll tell your grandpa there was an emergency.”</p><p>“Thank you. I love you,” you told her leaning down to give her a tight hug. You did not want to let go.</p><p>“I love you too,” she told you, giving you an extra tight squeeze in return.</p><p>Pulling away, you turned away from her, not wanting to look back afraid that you would just run back to the chair and curl up there. You instead stared ahead at the SUV to where the door was waiting open for you to hand yourself back over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is longer than normal, my b. And did I also just watch Iron Man 2 recently? Maybe. Also, I can’t help but to mention Pepper because I love her so much. Even if it’s off to the side. She’s still a queen. I also apologize for the French because I used google translate.</p><p>***Translation: You can bet I won’t lose because its my favorite toy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of their guys – Dasco, you had been briefly introduced to, you had not seen him before tonight – was waiting outside the car since he was sitting in the middle row of seats and had to put the seat forward to let you into the back. You had no desire to sit in between Steve and Tony again after what they had just subjected you to. As you approached the car, you did not break stride as you shoved the seat back so you were able to maneuver your way into the middle set of seats in front of them and you settled into the center one.</p><p>Dasco made no move to get into the car beside you you saw out of your peripherals as you reached to grab your seatbelt. You heard movement from your left side where Steve was sitting but it stilled all of a sudden.</p><p>“Y/N,” you heard Tony start dangerously from the right. “You’ve got ten seconds to rethink that and get your ass back here.”</p><p>You considered ignoring him and buckling your seatbelt. But you thought of Dasco – or even worse, one of them – dragging you from the car in front of your grandma who could still plainly see the SUV in the driveway. Exhaling annoyed, you stiffly got up and got back out of the car. Dasco flipped the seat forward again and you peered into the back where Steve and Tony were waiting. Steve’s hand on his knee was taut, his stare hard; your first obstacle into the back seat was getting past him. You crawled in, him not moving an inch, causing you to have to drag your ass across his legs in the process. You plopped into the center seat between them, snug as a bug.</p><p>Tony patted your leg, “Good choice. See? Goes so much better when the rules are followed.”</p><p>You said nothing not trusting yourself to be calm, digging your hand down by Steve’s thigh to grab the seatbelt clicker. He was still unmoving, and you held back a scowl having to dig deeper, brushing his ass. Clicking your seatbelt in place, you sat back, staring at nothing. You wiped at your eyes again, trying to clean up your mascara.</p><p>Tony was already on his tablet, working on something. You could not make heads or tails of what he did, so you did not even bother trying to pay attention. You snuck a look and saw Steve was looking at his stocks. Typical. Bending forward, you grabbed your purse and got your phone out. Opening up your décor app, you set to trying to distract yourself with it.</p><p>“Y/N, I think you also owe Terrence an apology,” Steve told you firmly. “Just so you make all the amends you need to for your stupid actions as of late.”</p><p>Your gaze snapped to the review mirror where you saw Terrence peering at you from the driver’s seat. He was not going to move the car until you did as you had been told.</p><p>“I’m sorry for drugging you,” you said stiffly. “You were an innocent bystander.”</p><p>You noticed Tony’s lips twitch like he was going to smirk, amused. He hid it though when he saw he had drawn your attention.</p><p>A few moments of silence passed before Terrence replied, “At least you gave me some good vodka to bring me down.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You fell asleep along the drive, waking up with your head resting on Steve’s shoulder, much to your annoyance. You had purposely fallen asleep with your head back on the seat, but you must have rolled to the side. You rolled away from him, trying to make as much space as possible which was virtually impossible, but you tried, nonetheless. Steve cracked his eyes open to side eye you, having dozed off himself.</p><p>Looking out the windows, you noticed you were back in the city, very close to home.</p><p>Picking up your purse, you dug in. Your brow furrowed as your hand searched not finding what you were digging for.</p><p>“Looking for something?” Steve asked dryly, eyes fully open now.</p><p>Settling back into the seat, you asked tightly, “Can I have my phone back?” On cue, Tony handed you a phone, but it was not your phone. Irritated, you said, “This isn’t mine.”</p><p>“It is now,” Tony answered. “Your SIM card is in this one now, it’s just under my plan. It was hell tracking you down with your other one. Thankfully, Tatiana doesn’t like her shit being broken and your grandma was nice enough to tell Daryl what club you were at. But I will not be wasting my time or energy like that again even with that help.”</p><p>You rounded on him as much as you could in the confined space and demanded, “What did you do to Tatiana?”</p><p>Tony shrugged, “Nothing to her. Just broke some shit. Like I said.” Clenching your teeth, you stared down at the new phone. Tony reached over tapping it, “Like I said, everything’s in there from your old phone.” Tears stung your eyes and you sat back defeated. “Love, come on. It was just a phone.”</p><p>“I liked my old phone case,” you said pathetically. That was true and it would not fit this new phone. But it definitely went deeper. Your phone was one thing that had been yours and yours alone. You had paid for it yourself, you had your own plan, it was something independent.</p><p>“Then order it again but sized to this,” Tony said flippantly. “It’s not that hard, Y/N.”</p><p>“I don’t <i>want</i> to do that! I want <i>my</i> phone!” you exclaimed, on the brink of absolutely losing it. You tossed the phone past your legs onto the ground in frustration.</p><p>“Stop being a brat. It’s not cute,” Steve snapped from beside you, his hand coming to your thigh and his fingers digging in painfully. “Now pick up that damn phone and stop with the dramatics. I’ve frankly had my fill of them. You’ve reached your quota, Y/N. Reel it back in <i>now.</i>” Steve was burning a hole through you with how he was staring at you and you tore your gaze away from him, bending forward and swiping the phone off the ground. His voice was taut when he spat, “Thank you.”</p><p>Tony picked up your purse for you from the ground and held out his hand. You handed the phone to him and he placed it inside and tossed the purse onto your lap.</p><p>Thankfully, Daryl pulled up along the sidewalk outside of the apartment building to end the situation.</p><p>Steve let go of you as the doors to the sidewalk opened, Dasco and the other, Raphael, getting out before Raphael let the seat up to let Tony crawl out. You began to follow him, but Steve grabbed you roughly again, stilling your movement before you could get fully out of the seat.</p><p>“Lucky for you <i>and</i> that pussy of yours, I’m needed back at home,” he fumed.</p><p>You were silent, seeing the anger swimming in his eyes. He was furious about the whole ordeal, that was apparent.</p><p>“Behave for Tony.”</p><p>You only had a moment to ponder what that meant before the back opened where your bag was and Daryl dug in, invading the bubble Steve and you had been holding. He let go of you and settled back in the seat, his glare still directed at you. You inhaled sharply before resuming your exit of the car.</p><p>Tony led you inside the apartment building past the doorman and the front desk to the elevator. He was carrying your bag, Daryl stopping in the lobby at the desk to flirt with the front desk receptionist as he usually did. You were sure he was banging her. Terrence got into the elevator with the two of you. Again, Tony’s hand was at the small of your back leading you down the hall from the elevator to the apartment, keeping you on the path. His keys jangled as he let the two of you into the apartment, pushing you in ahead of him. Your eyes scanned the room – nothing had changed. It had only been a few days, so that should not be much of a shock. But you certainly felt trapped again, knowing you were stuck back in here. There was no way they were going to give you your apartment key back.</p><p>Luna meowed from one of her cat towers at you, drawing your attention. Tony was at your back and he said, “Oh yeah, got her back. That cat is also mine, so maybe consult me next time, yeah?”</p><p>He left your back, moving down the hallway towards the bedroom. It was early in the morning and you just wanted to go back to sleep. You turned, following him down the hallway to the bedroom lethargically.</p><p>There was a travel bag on one of the side chairs by the window and you furrowed your brow because it was not yours. Tony was holding yours as he placed it on the other chair.</p><p>Tony turned around, spotting your confused look. He cleared his throat and then said, “Oh, right. Sorry. I’m staying here for a while. Giving the missus some space until she decides to stop being a bitch. Looks like we are bunking together.”</p><p>The last thing you wanted to do was to sleep next to him.</p><p>“I’ll take the couch then,” you muttered, turning around tiredly.</p><p>You heard him coming up behind you quickly and his hands closing in on your waist and arm stopped you, pulling you flush to him. Nuzzling into your neck he said, “Come on, love. Cross my heart, won’t touch you once we are in there settled in. We can both sleep in the bed. Soundly and sweetly. I won’t even complain if you wake up in the middle of the night and turn the TV on because you can’t sleep.”</p><p>You hated he knew you so well.</p><p>He laid a soft kiss on your cheek and you went rigid. He noticed, sighing heavily. His hand at your arm left, but his one at your hip lingered, his fingers circling softly.</p><p>“You’re upset. That’s okay. But you can sleep in the bed with me. There’s enough space. Right? It’s a king.”</p><p>Remembering Steve’s threat, you gritted, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Tony praised softly, letting his other hand fall. He moved around you towards the door. “I’m going to get ready for bed. I’ll join you shortly.”</p><p>He left the room and you turned back towards the bed, staring at it. He must have been already staying here because the bed was unmade – you had left it made, a habit. His wife must have kicked him out the day of and he had come here for safe haven. Your eyes fell to the end of the bed, thinking of you cowering there when his wife had assaulted you. You could not think about that. Tearing your eyes away, you moved towards your dresser, going to fetch some clean boxers to change into.</p><p>You got onto your side, your back to him trying to be as far away from his as possible whenever he got back from the bathroom.</p><p>When he walked back in, he turned the light off, shrouding the room in darkness. The bed dipped with his added weight on the other side, the comforter shifting as he covered himself. He was keeping his word though, staying on his side of the bed, adjusting the pillows. You relaxed only slightly, hoping it would stay that away, that he was not going to force anything onto you. Especially not after all the shit that had happened earlier tonight.</p><p>The room was quiet, the two of your breaths filling the space. You shifted, burying yourself further into your pillows, trying to will yourself to fall asleep. For how tired you were, you had worked yourself back up again.</p><p>Tony broke the silence, “I am sorry.”</p><p>Your eyes popped open at the sentence, your brow furrowed in confusion. Unable to help yourself, you turned your head to look at him. His hands were folded behind his head, his upper chest exposed. When he felt you move, his head turned to meet your gaze. “About my wife being a psycho and having you in that position. And with your grandma. That went… a little far.” You refrained from saying anything despite all the expletives you wanted to hurl at him at the emotions all of those memories brought up. He respected your silent treatment and did not press you to respond, “Just thought that needed to be said. Feels it was owed if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Not knowing how else to respond to it, you said quietly, “Thanks.”</p><p>He nodded, turning his head back and closing his eyes.</p><p>Confused immensely by that turn of events, you slowly turned back over, tucking your pillow back underneath your head. Silence blanketed the room again and you knew that was really the good night.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Groggily, Tony walked into the kitchen, shirt still missing and in his boxer briefs, finding you working already on food for dinner. You pointed at the counter and said, “The jam and peanut butter are already out if you want to make yourself some toast.”</p><p>“No, too early,” Tony grumbled walking over to the counter. He furrowed his brow and asked, “Where’s the coffee?”</p><p>“In the bag.”</p><p>“Then what roused me from sleep?”</p><p>“Probably the cold bed,” you quipped not turning around as you poured more spices into the bowl you were using to collect them all.</p><p>You felt his eyes burning into the back of your head as you moved to pull the chicken from the fridge. As you approached the island again, you looked at him, finding him staring at you as you suspected. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he said before moving to go make himself coffee.</p><p>He poured out his serving into the coffee filter and pressed start. Coming back over to the island, he watched you put the chicken breast into the bag and pour some soy sauce, fresh garlic, and vegetable oil over it.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Making a marinade.” Tony looked surprised and you said, “You tell me to buy groceries and then are confused when I do something with them?”</p><p>“Love, attitude,” Tony tsked. He peered towards the spice bowl you were working with. “What spices are you using?”</p><p>“Cloves, fennel, cinnamon, anise, cayenne, nutmeg, salt, pepper, thyme. It’s not the exact recipe but I like it more.”</p><p>He rose his brows and muttered, “Jesus. Who knew you were a little chef?”</p><p>“Happens when you have a parent who has cooking for a hobby. Rubs off on you. Do you want me to thaw you a piece in the microwave – cause sorry, I thawed mine in the fridge overnight – and add it to the bag for dinner?”</p><p>That comment amused him and he cracked a smirk, leaning on the counter. “You sound like a proper housewife, dear.”</p><p>“Well, it would be rude of me to not offer to make you some when I’m already making it for myself,” you told him honestly as you moved the wet ingredients around the chicken already in the bag.</p><p>His fingers traced your hip lightly watching you. “Are you going to poison me?”</p><p>“What good would that do me to poison myself as well in the process?” you deadpanned, looking at him.</p><p>Tony’s lips stretched into a smile and he chortled. “You’re lucky I’m not as high strung as our friend Steven.”</p><p>Swallowing your pride, you turned your body more towards him, pressing against him. “Is that a yes or no? Just so it can all marinade together in the same bag. I wanna throw the spices in over all the chicken I’m going to be cooking with.”</p><p>Tony’s gaze fell to your cleavage exposed through your silk robe before trailing back up to your face. He smiled again, leaning in and giving you a slow kiss. You were tense but tried to force yourself to relax.</p><p>“Impress me,” Tony winked before pulling away to go pour himself some coffee.</p><p>“Where’s Steve?”  you asked, your curiosity getting the better of you as you moved the spices around now.</p><p>“Busy wooing his wife. He took her on a trip,” Tony answered you honestly.</p><p>So, the trip he had mentioned to your grandma had not been a lie. You were just not invited. That made you even more upset with him if possible. You made a disgruntled noise as Tony poured his coffee.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna wanna grill these upstairs tonight. So, when are you going to be home or can one of the guys take me up to the roof to do so?”</p><p>Tony took a drink of his coffee and shrugged. “If you’re actually going to make me dinner, I’ll be home whenever you tell me to.”</p><p>“Seven then.”</p><p>He winked again, “Seven it is” before he turned, taking his coffee back down the hallway. “I’m gonna lay in bed and watch the news.”</p><p>You watched him leave, your eyes narrowing. He was acting normal… like nothing had happened. That set you on edge, but you decided it was better to play along with it. Maybe he was really trying to make amends.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The following evening, you heard the bathroom door open as you were showering, and saw Tony enter. The shower was an open one, only a pane of glass on half, the opening walk in. The glass pane was fogged up but you could still see him as he began to strip as soon as the door was closed behind him. You walked over to the opening, running your hands through your wet hair to greet him but you stepped back seeing the blood on his shirt as he took it off.</p><p>He noticed you were staring, and he shrugged the shirt off, tossing it onto the ground.</p><p>“That was a long time coming for that complete waste of space,” Tony told you, sounding unperturbed. He offered, “Would it make you feel better if I washed my hands first before getting in?”</p><p>“Yes,” you said warily.</p><p>He shrugged and turned towards the sink, turning the water on. You watched his back muscles work as he scrubbed at his hands, washing them not twice but three times for you. Your eyes fell to the shirt again, taking in the blood splattered across it.</p><p>“I’m gonna burn it, don’t worry,” he told you catching your attention again as he wiped his hands on his trousers to dry them. Those went off next and he kicked off his socks. He must have left his shoes at the door. He gestured at you to move back and you did, allowing him access into he shower. He hissed against the water temperature and said, “Do you like to feel like you’re in hell?”</p><p>He pressed flush against you, his gaze burning into yours as he reached behind you to adjust the water temperature.</p><p>“That’s better. Jesus,” he muttered, lingering against you. “It was like you were trying to melt away.”</p><p>“I like it hot,” you retorted.</p><p>“Me too,” he chuckled, leaning down and kissing you. “Just in different ways.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and turned away from him, but his arms wrapped around you, pulling you back to his chest.</p><p>“You were made to be worshipped,” Tony husked, his lips trailing along your shoulder, ending at your neck. His hands ran up between your breasts, cupping them tightly. He squeezed at your nipples as he sucked at your neck.</p><p>How hands that had murdered someone were so compassionate with you was beyond you.</p><p>“Tony, I need to condition my hair—” you started to argue, trying to free yourself from his grasp.</p><p>“You have dry conditioner. And don’t lie to me, I’ve seen it in the cupboard above the sink,” he argued back, his hand slipping down to your sex, his fingers pressing past your folds. “And if it’s that important, you can finish cleaning up after. I know I’m going to have to.”</p><p>Knowing he was not going to relent, you yielded to his touch, falling back into his embrace. He hummed in approval, his fingers diving deeper, squeezing at your clit gently. You pressed back against his pelvis and he chuckled, his lips trailing soft kisses up your shoulder. He played with your sex, dragging his fingers up and down, working you up.</p><p>“Gotta get you good and wet for me, right, baby?” You nodded in approval and he laughed, nipping at your neck, his other hand taut around your throat. “But not too much. I want that pretty pussy clenching around my cock, not my fingers.”</p><p>Tony shut the water off. “Don’t need any slipping hazards here.”</p><p>Pressing back, you presented to him, hating giving into your desire so soon, but also wanting the release he had started to press you towards. Tony let out a throaty chuckle, his hand trailing up your ass before he smacked, causing you to gasp. He smacked again and you let out another noise. “You’re so adorable, love.”</p><p>His cock dragged up your ass, pressing your cheeks against his cock. He slid up and down, exhaling shakily. “How are you so perfect?” he breathed, his hand coming back up to snake around your neck, the other at your hip.</p><p>He entered slowly and you breathed steadily as his hand flexed on your neck as his cock slid deeper. He was fully seated inside you and you shuddered, dipping your head. You clenched around him, trying to will him to move but he ignored it. He was still, holding you in place as you held him inside you.</p><p>“You like that? Being full of my cock?” he husked, his hand tightening on your hip. You nodded fervently, just wanting him to move, to do anything. His chest pressed against your back and his lips brushed your ear, “Say it.”</p><p>“Yes, I love it. Tony, Jesus, please just fuck me!”</p><p>He let out a laugh before he pulled out, his head almost leaving you before he slammed back in, jolting you against the wall. Your fingers dug into the tile as he drove up into you repeatedly with all his force. You were not quiet, falling into the rhythm of him thrusting into you and feeling his cock brush your g spot. You adjusted your hips trying to get him to hit it more and he laughed, getting the gist of what you were doing.</p><p>“Oh baby, you know the best angle for that is you face down.”</p><p>In a fluid motion, his hand fell from your throat and he pulled out of you. You whined in disapproval.</p><p>“Don’t be disappointed yet, love,” he told you, his hand coming to your shoulder and forcing you to your knees. “Get that ass up for me.”</p><p>You immediately did as he asked, and you felt him prodding at your entrance before he slipped back in. You cried out as he hit you full on and he groaned in approval hearing your praise. His hands were gripping your hips as he plummeted, impaling you against the tile of the bed of the shower. He was unrelenting, as if he was letting out the last week’s of pent up lust right into you. And you were relishing in it, racing.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you gasped feeling yourself spiraling quick.</p><p>“Come for me, baby,” Tony demanded, his hip snapping quicker.</p><p>That was all the permission you needed. You did as he ordered, your walls constricting and animalistic cries leaving your lips. Tony growled in approval, his thrusts becoming shallow. And he released, holding up your limp frame as he emptied inside you.</p><p>His grip laxed and you collapsed further into the tile, still trying to bring your own heart rate down.</p><p>“Shit,” he breathed after a minute, fully pulling away, leaving his cum dripping out of you. He stood up, stretching his body out.</p><p>You followed his lead and he helped you get to steady grounding. His nose nuzzled into your neck again and he walked with you towards the front of the shower, you letting him guide you. He pulled the handle, turning the water back on, thankfully at a reasonable temperature.</p><p>“Let’s clean ourselves up,” he murmured, kissing at your cheek, still holding you tight.</p><p>Tony pulled you back into the line of water, still holding you close. He reached behind him, grabbing the bar soap and he foamed his hands in front of you with the soap before placing it back. His hands ran up and down your frame, cupping and dipping, lathering you up. You relaxed, letting him clean you. His hands snaked between your legs and he cleaned himself from between your thighs.</p><p>Turning around, you looked up at him and he smiled, his hands coming around to massage at your ass. The water dripped around you, cleansing the soap from your frame. He rinsed his hands of the soap.</p><p>He broke the silence by saying, “The trip got moved up. We’re going to leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” you asked confused.</p><p>He wiped at the water running down his face and said, “The trip. The one Steve told you about at your grandma’s – sorry, I know, still a sore subject. But the one planned for you.”</p><p>“But… he’s on a trip. Without me.”</p><p>Tony cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Yeah, he is. Which is why you’re coming with me on mine. Just to keep an eye on you and all, love.” He did not trust to leave you here by yourself apparently. So, not only were you not allowed to have your key again, you could not spend copious amounts of time here alone if they were not in the city. He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands again, for himself now you guessed. “It’s gonna be four days. Although, about 26 hours will be spent on a plane. But Monaco.”</p><p>“Monaco…?”</p><p>Washing his chest, Tony nodded. “Mhmm.”</p><p>“Where is that?”</p><p>“Oh, southside of France. Little country.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“That’s not anything you have to worry your pretty little head about,” Tony purred, his lips meeting yours again sensually. He pulled away and started washing himself down. “When we get back though, I will be going on another trip but that’s with the kids. So, you’ll stay here but Steve will be back by then. And I’ll tell him to be nice to you like he should be. He’ll behave himself, trust me, love.”</p><p>He winked at you before adjusting the shower head to aim more towards his body.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You walked through the bar, Tony stopping you to pause at the camera. “Smile, baby,” he ordered you through his teeth and you did as he asked, trying to be natural. He guided you along further and whispered, “Well, that’s not going to make the missus happy. But, I should have assumed paparazzi would be here. I mean it is a highly publicized race.” Your eyes moved to the windows, looking out over the racetrack. “I did come here to speak business though.”</p><p>Since you had arrived in France, it had been getting off Tony’s plane, into a car, driving here, and sleeping. When you had been roused, it was to get ready and get yourself preened for this event. Tony had given you a bodycon red dress to put on for the event and he had winked at you when he said it was his color.</p><p>He brought you to the bar and his hand was flat against your hip, holding you to his side.</p><p>“Mimosa?” he asked quietly. “It is only 10:30 and that won’t draw too many suspicions.”</p><p>You met his gaze and said, “Vodka.”</p><p>His face broke into a smile and he chuckled, “That’s my girl” as the bartender came in front of him. “A screwdriver for my lovely date here and bourbon straight.”</p><p>When the two of you turned around, there was a man standing there with two men behind him.</p><p>“Laurie, I didn’t expect to see you but what a wonderful surprise,” Tony said politely, not being one to be caught off guard so easily. “You do have a racer today though, do you not? What a coincidence, so do I.”</p><p>The man he addressed, Laurie, shot a look at you before meeting Tony’s eyes again. He said something in French to Tony that you could not understand. They had a small conversation that got tighter the longer it went on and you were growing uncomfortable with each passing second with the growing tension. You took a long drink of your screwdriver.</p><p>Laurie’s eyes ran over you again lewdly and he said something to Tony that had Tony smile but there was no humor in his eyes. His fingers held tighter at your hip at it. His tone was frigid when he responded, “Vous pouvez parier que je ne perdrai pas car c’est mon jouet préféré.” </p><p>In response to Tony’s cold response, Laurie’s lips stretched across his lips in a challenging smile.</p><p>Turning his gaze back to you, Laurie said, in English, “You should hope Stark wins.”</p><p>Shooting Tony a dangerous look, he snapped his fingers at the men behind him before walking off, them following him.</p><p>Tony let out an annoyed breath and took a long drink of his bourbon, smacking his lips. “Fucking prick,” he muttered.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“No. Nothing. Rival boss. He owns Blanchet Industries.”</p><p>“You’re lying. Something went wrong,” you accused him.</p><p>Tony turned his head to look at you and you stared back expectantly. He could not lie to you about that, it was plain as day something had transpired.</p><p>Seeing your defiance, he shrugged. “He’s mad I’m meeting with the man I am meeting with later. And he wanted to bet on the race.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, love,” he said. “I’ll win. I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>You did not like the sound of that but you followed his lead as he began to walk. He took a long drink of his bourbon again. The two of you approached a table with three people you had not seen before. You looked over your shoulder, not seeing any of Tony’s men in the room anymore. They had left the two of you at the door; were you to be that protected in this room? You felt some relief though the moment you saw Daryl coming through the crowd towards the table.</p><p>Pulling one of the chairs out from the table, Tony gestured for you to sit, tapping your ass.</p><p>“Nice of you to finally show up,” one of the men said, sitting rigid in his chair.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Rhodey,” Tony responded as you sat down. He pushed your chair in and finished off his bourbon before placing it on the table. “I need to use the restroom. Love, this is Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Just sit tight with them. I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>He kissed the top of your head and strode off before you could even get a word out. Gaping like a fish, you watched him walk off. You felt the air shift beside you and Daryl was sitting down at the table.</p><p>“Daryl,” the other man – Happy, you assumed – greeted him.</p><p>“Happy,” he said in return.</p><p>You looked around the table and found Rhodey was the only one giving you a friendly smile out of the three. You settled back into the chair, putting your clutch on the table. You took another deep drink of your screwdriver.</p><p>“How are you enjoying Monaco?” Rhodey asked you, trying to make small talk. You leaned into it, trying to find some comfortability about being thrust at this table with people you did not know.</p><p>And it went well enough until Pepper gasped from across the table, leaning onto it. You followed her gaze to the TV, seeing Tony was on the TV. Your eyes bugged seeing he was in a racing suit. He had not told you he was going to be racing and you watched in shock as the roster flew up on the screen and the original driver’s name was replaced with his.</p><p>“Did he tell you he was going to do this?” Pepper demanded at Daryl.</p><p>Daryl shook his head, “No, ma’am.”</p><p>On the TV, Tony was telling the interviewers, “What’s the use of having and owning a race car… if you don’t drive it?”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him.” Pepper breathed from across the table. “If he doesn’t kill himself, I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>You sat there in shock watching him getting geared up and into the racecar. Spotting a waiter, you reached out, stopping their movement. “Um, can I get shots for the table? Two for me, actually.” The waiter nodded and walked off. You looked back at everyone and saw their expressions. “What? He drives me insane too. Just let me handle it the way I do best.”</p><p>You looked back at the TV seeing him pull away from the pit stop.</p><p>Laurie’s words from just a handful of minutes before came back to you.</p><p>You should hope Stark wins.</p><p>Your fingers were digging into the back of your chair as you were glued to the screen. You only turned away when the shots came back and you rifled one down your throat. Your knuckles were pale the whole race, your hands gripping the chair. You only relaxed when you saw him come in third, two cars before Blanchet Industries’ car.</p><p>Tony hopped out of his car, waving at the cameras, looking triumphant. You turned back to the table and took the other shot. You noticed everyone else’s original shot glasses were empty too and at least you had done them that solid of giving them some liquid relaxation even if they had not taken the shots with you.</p><p>When he came back up to the table, he was back in his suit.</p><p>Pepper hopped from the table and got in his face, hissing at him, pushing him away from the table, and he was talking quietly back to her. The two of them were suspended in argument and you watched curiously.</p><p>Daryl leaned over and said, “She’s CEO now of Stark Industries. She’s gonna have to do some PR on this.”</p><p>Tony did not seem to calm her down, but he found an avenue to get out of the conversation which looked like basically just walking out of it. He came over to your chair and said, “Come on, Y/N. We have a private pool back at the villa. I need to relax. I got pretty tense during that race.”</p><p>Stumbling out of the chair because he was pulling you, you steadied yourself, throwing a look back at Daryl who shrugged as he got out of the car to follow the two of you. You matched Tony’s stride, moving past the paparazzi.</p><p>Out on the patio, you demanded, “You really threw everyone off guard and for what? Why did you have to win so badly? Why did you race?”</p><p>“Because he wanted to win you if I lost,” Tony responded out of the corner of his mouth as you walked down the stairs.</p><p>You stopped, causing him to stumble for once. He turned back to look at you as it clicked he had put your ass on the line because of his fucking ego? He could have told the guy to fuck off but he had accepted that bet? And then just raced?</p><p>Scoffing, you pushed away from his side, glaring up at him, rage tearing up inside you.</p><p>Tony’s expression melted to vexation, knowing the contempt rising up in you, “Y/N, sweetheart…”</p><p>“You’re an <i>asshole</i>!” you snapped at him before turning sharply and storming away from him towards the car where Terrence was waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony and Steve starting to keep things from each other 👀 An unintentional good cop/bad cop routine between them. Also, the reader is far more susceptible to Tony’s bullshit than his wife is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You threw yourself into the back of the limousine, moving to the front of the seats, trying to send all the body language signs that Tony should just stay at the back away from you. You picked up one of the full glasses of champagne and downed it to chase the two other shots you had taken as he got in. It was really starting to hit you now.</p><p>He saw you were sitting against the wall by the driver window, and he scoffed, sitting down by the door. Thankfully he could still pick up on hints. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the seat next to him. His arms stretched across the back seat, the two of you squaring off on opposite ends of the SUV.</p><p>Tony finally spoke, “I know what you think. That I proposed that bet.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” you snapped. “Because excuse me if that wasn’t clear to me since you were speaking in fucking French and I couldn’t understand a damn thing! And you told me not to worry! I apparently should have been worrying! And you know when I realized that? When I saw you on TV getting into that racecar and remembering what that guy said about hoping you win! Watching your stupid ass get into a racecar like you’re a professional!”</p><p>Tony turned his head, his eyes narrowing at you. “You were worried about me?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” you retorted pissed off. “You don’t know how to drive a fucking racecar—”</p><p>Tony threw his hands up, shrugging against the seat. “Apparently, I do.”</p><p>“Fuck—” you snapped before inhaling deeply, closing your eyes. You tried to focus on your breathing.</p><p>You heard him moving and your eyes shot open seeing him coming down the car to sit next to you. So much for reading body language or seeing boundaries. Again, he stretched out along the wall of the car, watching you closely when you did not verbally protest to him being so close.</p><p>“You’re not even letting me explain the situation, love.”</p><p>Sinking into the feeling of the new alcohol hitting the blood stream, you tried to breathe.</p><p>“I don’t want you to—”</p><p>He was closer now and he was touching you. “Sweetheart, you don’t understand.”</p><p>Angrily, you opened your eyes and tried to say, “You were going to hand me over—”</p><p>“I was not going to do that. Are you kidding me?” Tony demanded, his voice raised. You recoiled at his expression and he asked again, “Do you seriously think I was going to do that?”</p><p>“Then why do it at all?” you asked weakly.</p><p>“Because Y/N, there are things in my business arena that you are obviously not – and will <i>never</i> – be privy to if I have anything to say about it to keep you safe,” Tony snapped back. “I had to do it to prove a point.”</p><p>You were silent, trying to watch the city go by in the dimmed windows.</p><p>Tony’s hand was soft on your jaw as he turned your head back to him, you meeting his gaze. “Do you really think I was going to just hand you over to him? Even if I lost?”</p><p>Teeth grinding, you stared back into his eyes, silent. He tilted his head, raising his eyebrows, expecting you to respond. You said shortly, shrugging aggressively, “I don’t know, Tony. I’m not <i>privy</i> to how those types of transactions work.” He looked amused at you turning his choice of words against him. In retaliation, you added angrily, “I’m a <i>person</i>, Tony! In case you forgot, wrapped up in your ego!”</p><p>Tony’s mouth spread into a closed mouth smile, staring into your eyes, not breaking contact.</p><p>“My, my. You are <i>very</i> upset with me, aren’t you?” he asked in a low voice. His fingers relaxed on your jaw, caressing gently.</p><p>He was getting off on it.</p><p>He was trying to turn your anger back on you.</p><p>“What gave it away?” you snarled trying to turn away from him again, but he grasped at your chin again, forcing you to look back at him.</p><p>His pupils were darkening, and you tried to pull away again, knowing he was rousing himself up but he held you tight.</p><p>“I know you’re a person, love. What would make you think I would forget that? And that’s why I had to do it. That’s why I had to drive. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I did it to make sure I won – I couldn’t put you in the hands of some fucking idiot – and to make sure to not put you in that situation where we would have had to do something drastic if I somehow miraculously lost.” He scooted closer, pouting his bottom lip out. “Y/N, come on. I would never knowingly put you in harm’s way like that without an escape plan.”</p><p>You tried to scoot away from him again and his hand moved from your jaw to cuff you around the neck to stop your movement and the other came to your thigh, tight. In your ear, he breathed heavily, “Look. If my racer had lost, it was a guarantee he would’ve come to collect. Me refusing him from the get-go would have started a whole other issue and I don’t even want to think about that. I <i>had</i> to accept. And like I have said, I had to make sure I won, so I raced myself. For <i>you</i>.”</p><p>His hand at your thigh moved up further, pressing up your dress and you turned your head away from him feeling his hand relax to allow you to do so, but did not move further. His fingers there even caressed gently, like he was expecting and enjoying it.</p><p>He took it as invitation, his hands leaving you completely. You did your best to not turn quickly but you felt him leave your side. Carefully you turned your head, seeing him sink to his knees in front of you. You swallowed sharply as he pushed your legs apart. And you barely had time to react before he pushed your skirt up to your hips.</p><p>The next move though you were prepared enough for and you slapped at his hand as he reached up to grip the hem of your underwear.</p><p>“If that’s how you wanna play, then fine,” he chuckled darkly.</p><p>His hands came up to you again in the blink of an eye not giving you time to react and he ripped your lace underwear down the middle in one swoop, leaving you exposed to him. You tried to close your legs, but he was too quick again, slamming his hands to your inner thighs and holding you at bay.</p><p>The two of you were in a stalemate, both breathing heavily, watching the other. You were turned on by what he was proposing, there was no doubt about that, but you were still so angry with him. The desire though…</p><p>Tony made the first move, his fingers releasing tension from their press on your thighs. He slowly lowered his hands and watched you keep your legs spread for him willingly.</p><p>His breath was hot on your pussy and he inhaled deeply, causing you to shiver, your fingers digging into the leather of the seat. He pressed his nose in and your breath hitched as he dragged his tongue from top to bottom, tantalizingly slow. He groaned, his hands coming up to grip your thighs as he repeated the movement, sucking at your clit this time. You keened, bucking towards him and he hummed in approval.</p><p>“Do you forgive me?” he husked, laying soft kisses along your wet folds before pulling back. You tried to brush your pussy back against his face and he pulled away out of your reach further. </p><p>Settling back on the seat, you glared down at him and he met your glare. His fingers dug into your ass, massaging and you reacted grinding into the touch involuntarily, much to your annoyance. You stopped immediately, trying to be strong. His expression went unchanged, still challenging.</p><p>One of his hands fell away from your thigh and came to your pussy, his finger running down before dipping in. You grit your teeth as he slipped another finger in, his thumb circling your nub. You were trying to not react, but he could see your breathing change as he stroked, his eyes flicking to your fingers digging into the seat as his fingers drew wetness.</p><p>His hand fell away, and you whined pathetically. He repeated with more force, “Do you forgive me?”</p><p>“Yes!” you snapped, annoyed with him stalling. He smirked at your impatience.</p><p>Tony’s mouth was back at your dripping pussy, lapping. Your hand came to the back of his head, holding him in place, your hips rutting towards him rhythmically. He drank your cum in as you came undone around his tongue, shaking. Your hand went lax at the back of his head and he ran his tongue up once more, laying soft kisses on your sex.</p><p>“Well, that tasted simply divine. Thank you for that,” he said, wiping at his mouth as he pulled away. “What do you want for Christmas in return, baby?” He tore your shredded panties down your leg, tossing them haphazardly in the trash bin.</p><p>“Was that not it?” you asked sarcastically, pulling your skirt back down, covering yourself back up.</p><p>“Brat,” Tony responded, smirking.</p><p>“A break from you and your antics would be nice,” you quipped. He chuckled amused, straightening out his dress shirt. “And a tree. Fully decorated.”</p><p>“You got it, love,” he said coming up and his lips meeting yours. His hand came up behind your head, holding you close as he kissed you deep. When he pulled away, he vowed, “I’ll have it delivered in the next couple days and you can decorate it however you want.”</p><p>You put your hand on his chest and said, “I have ornaments in storage in Brooklyn.”</p><p>Tony cocked his head as he turned around to sit on the seat beside you and asked, “You have a storage unit?”</p><p>“Yes. When I moved… out of Jared’s, I couldn’t store anything at the brothel. I pay for it. It’s small.”</p><p>He sat down next to you, reaching forward and grabbing a flute of champagne. “Hmm. You haven’t mentioned that.”</p><p>“I didn’t think I was staying long term in the apartment,” you told him honestly.</p><p>Tony took a long drink and said, “Interesting. Well. Give me the address and you can give me the key. I’ll have one of my guys fetch it for you.” You nodded and bit at your lip, feeling a wave of emotion. Tony noticed. The flute rested on his knee and he asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You shook your head and straightened out your dress. “It’ll just be nice. I haven’t had… those ornaments for a couple years.” He was still waiting expectantly, and you added strained, “A lot of them are my mum’s. Christmas was important.”</p><p>Tony made a small noise of acknowledgment and then finished off his champagne. He placed the empty flute back on the counter and turned to lean in close to you. You turned your head to meet him, and he smiled softly. “It’ll be there by the time we get back. Cross my heart.”</p><p>He laid a kiss on your shoulder. When you did not pull away, he continued kissing up your bare shoulder, sucking at your neck. His lips pulled you in, his teeth digging in right below your ear, and you inhaled sharply. He was going to leave a mark.</p><p>He laid a soft kiss on the sensitive spot before whispering in your ear, “You are so special, sweetheart.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Be nice to her,” Tony said into the phone Steve. He was sitting in the back of his town car after having dropped Y/N off at the apartment. “And compliment the tree.”</p><p>“Right,” Steve responded, looking over his shoulder at Cecile reclined on the couch. He walked towards the patio door and let himself out, closing the glass door behind him. Looking out over the city, he asked, “How is she?”</p><p>“Fine. She just hung out and swam at the villa while I got the guns moved.”</p><p>“Good. I saw you raced,” Steve scoffed. “How’d that go over?”</p><p>“Pepper is pretty pissed. Still. I told her I didn’t crash, which you know is the most important thing, and she got the face of the company on the track, so it’s good media if anything.”</p><p>Steve laughed, “Yeah, I guess. I’m glad your stupid ass didn’t crash.”</p><p>“I’m a professional,” Tony retorted. “You’ve seen me on the highway.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“How’d it go with Cecile?”</p><p>Steve sighed heavily and said, “Sex is different.”</p><p>“Yeah, they get that way when they’re pregnant,” Tony commented.</p><p>“It was needed though. Time alone. Away from everything.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“Still can’t stop thinking about the possibility of the kid not being mine. But… what the hell am I going to do? So, that’s that. Um,” Steve trailed off, noticing Cecile was signaling him to come back inside, pointing at the TV. He had promised a movie. “Well, I am being beckoned. I’ll go see Y/N tomorrow. Good luck with Alessia.”</p><p>“I don’t think all the good luck wished at me could help me right now, unless something has dramatically changed, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Tony replied honestly.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Olivia was chanting ‘Disneyland’ when she saw Tony walk in the door. He laughed in response, bending down to pick her up as she ran up to him. He cuddled her into his shoulder and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, Disneyland. You, me, Forest, mommy, Mickey, and Minnie. And even better, it’s Christmas time!”</p><p>“Presents?”</p><p>“Not yet. It’s only December 8th, Liv. Christmas isn’t until the 25th. We have two and a half weeks. But we can have a lot of Christmas fun there, right? Just to get ready for the big day?”</p><p>Tony spotted Alessia standing on the staircase, arms crossed, glaring down at him. He started walking up the stairs and as he got close, Alessia said, “Our bedroom” before turning and walking up the rest of the stairs away from him.</p><p>Refraining from scoffing, Tony continued up the stairs and stopped by Forest’s bedroom where he was sitting on the ground playing with their nanny. He put Olivia down and said, “Here, go play with brother and Francesca. Mommy and daddy need to talk.”</p><p>Tony straightened up and continued down the hall towards his room, closing the door behind him when he entered. Alessia was standing by the open patio door, glaring him down.</p><p>“Do you just not give a shit about anything anymore?”</p><p>Cocking his head, Tony asked, “What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t play stupid, Tony! How could I miss your stupid little publicity stunt?”</p><p>“I don’t think it was stupid. I think I pulled it off marvelously.”</p><p>“What if you would have crashed? What if you would have died?” Alessia exclaimed furiously. “Do you even think about consequences? Because it feels like you just don’t give a shit anymore! You’re being reckless!”</p><p>“I can assure you, Alessia, I was very much in control of the situation.”</p><p>Alessia inhaled deeply before spitting, “You are driving me absolutely insane!”</p><p>“Do you want separate rooms at Disneyland? Because I can arrange that.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want separate rooms! That is a terrible look!”</p><p>“Can you even stand sleeping next to me though? That’s the real question here,” Tony jeered.</p><p>“You haven’t come home. It’s like you prefer being there in that small apartment.”</p><p>“You asked me for space! And I was giving it to you!”</p><p>“Don’t act like you are doing me this huge fucking favor! You asshole!”</p><p>“I am!” Tony shouted, losing it for a second. He closed his mouth, taking a few deep breaths. Alessia kept her eyes trained on him at the outburst. When he looked at her again he said, “You told me you didn’t want me here, so I said fine. And I left. Did you want me to stay and just force my presence here? What do you want Alessia? Really? Because I can’t figure it out!”</p><p>“You had <i>her</i> in Monaco with you! Not <i>me</i>!”</p><p>“There it is,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t patronize me!”</p><p>Closing the space between them, causing Alessia to tense at his close proximity, Tony retorted forcibly, “Yeah, I did Alessia! And you know why I <i>had</i> to have her in Monaco with me instead of <i>you</i>? Oh, right, because of <i>you</i>!” Alessia took a step back at his ferociousness. “When you decided to go Rambo on her face, you scared the shit out of her, and she took off! You made Steve and I waste our goddamn time tracking her ass down and bringing her back! So, we can’t trust her to be at the apartment by herself in case she tries to do that shit again. So, it’s your fucking fault she had to come with me. I had to keep an eye on her since Steve was out of town!”</p><p>Alessia was staring at him dumbstruck.</p><p>“Let that sink in. You fucked up her whole life by losing your shit on her instead of me. She was doing just fine, acting well, being good for me before you came in fists swinging and scared her off. If you wanna be mad at anyone about it, be mad at your fucking self!”</p><p>He straightened his shirt and pulled away from her. “You think with how smart you are you would have pieced that shit together but apparently not. Anger does make people blind as we have clearly witnessed.”</p><p>Alessia could have killed him with her stare.</p><p>“What? You gonna hit me? Again?” Tony laughed dryly, trying to push her buttons even more.</p><p>Alessia looked away from him, her jaw clenched.</p><p>“Do I prefer the apartment? Yeah, right now, I do. And I do prefer her. Because she is far more docile and behaves better. She gets sassy but I can mold her so easily, usually with just the prod of my cock against her cunt.” That caught Alessia’s attention again immediately, her eyes widened, lips parted in shock. Tony snorted at her expression, wagging his finger at her. “You… you go off the rails far too easily.” He shrugged and gave her a cruel smile before he added, “Plus, she’s got a cuter moan when she comes. Not that you got to hear that because you tore her off my dick before it could happen.”</p><p>This time Alessia did wind back and slap him across the face. Tony again ate it, sucking at his teeth. He had gotten the reaction he wanted.</p><p>“Daddy?” a small voice asked from the doorway.</p><p>“Look at you, striking out again,” Tony drawled quietly, winking at Alessia before he turned towards Olivia and cooed, “Yes, baby, what is it?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Tony frowned dramatically ignoring the incredulous stare Alessia was giving him, coming over towards her. He swooped her up into his arms and said, “Yes, daddy is fine. Mommy is just upset. We can leave her be for a minute so she can chill out, can’t we? Do you have your bag all packed, sweetheart?”</p><p>He looked back over his shoulder seeing Alessia looking murderous and he shrugged as Olivia nodded, “Fracessa helped!”</p><p>“Francesca,” Tony corrected playfully, his attention back on her.</p><p>“Fracessa,” Olivia repeated, focusing.</p><p>Tony gave her a kiss on her forehead, “Close enough. Let’s go make sure everything is ready to go. Francesca better have packed that adorable Elsa costume mommy got for you so you can match her in the photos. She sent me a pic before she bought it.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You tensed at the door opening behind you and buried yourself deeper into your quilt on the couch. You were lying on your side, watching Christmas Vacation. The door slammed closed, and you did your best to not flinch. Steve had not left in the best of moods when you saw him last, and you tried to make yourself as small as possible.</p><p>There was movement around the island in the kitchen and then you heard him moving down the hallway. You stayed in your spot, trying to focus on the movie.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve grabbed the sleeve of pills from his bag, throwing a look back at Y/N, making sure she was still watching the movie on the couch. She had not moved and he wondered if she had fallen asleep to the movie before he turned to go down the hallway towards the bathroom.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure. He dug into the cupboard and found her pills, looking at where she was in the pack. He began popping the ones in his placebos out to match.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve came to the end of the couch by your head, and you peered up at him. His eyes were fixated on the TV, ignoring you, a beer in his hand. You narrowed your eyes slightly, remembering he could not get drunk. Maybe he still just enjoyed the taste. He openly smiled at Eddie pouring the RV sewage into the sewer. Maybe he was in a better mood and the time apart had calmed him down.</p><p>You scooted your legs in towards you to give him room to sit at the other and he took the offer, blocking your view only briefly as he moved past. You wondered where he had been since he was dressed in tweed pants, dress shoes, and a nice cashmere sweater. It was not out of the ordinary for him to be dressed smartly; he was just like Tony. But it was a Saturday.</p><p>He sat there watching he movie for a good amount of time, allowing you to relax.</p><p>“How was Monaco?” Steve asked, not looking at you.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“’Okay’? You got to go overseas.” His tone was not one of someone who was really engaged in the conversation, more so like he was forcing it. It set you on edge.</p><p>You stopped from saying you had been overseas before and instead said, “I hadn’t been there before, so that was exciting. It was nice enough for not being able to understand anything anyone was saying. The villa was nice.”</p><p>“That’s what Tony said. You enjoyed the pool,” Steve said, bringing his beer to his lips, taking a drink. You nodded, not saying anything. His eyes moved around the apartment, taking in all the Christmas decorations. He commented lightly, but there was something still lurking, “You decorated.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” you said, not liking the tone of his voice. Clearing your throat, you asked, “Are you hungry? There are leftovers from lunch. Fried rice and some egg rolls.”</p><p>“I already ordered dinner to show up but yeah, I could use a snack,” Steve responded, not looking away from the TV now.</p><p>You got up, trying to look calm. He was on edge and you were waiting for the dam to break. Moving to the fridge, you opened the door, taking out the box from your lunch and putting some onto a plate. You stuck it in the microwave, pushing to reheat.</p><p>Steve moved from the couch and you tried to remain relaxed, standing in front of the microwave. You heard him place his beer bottle on the island and then he was behind you.</p><p>“That’s not the type of snack I was talking about,” he said quietly.</p><p>His hands were at your hips, moving up underneath the hem of your crop top to move towards your breasts, bare from not wearing a bra.</p><p>The microwave beeped.</p><p>“Well,” you said thickly as his hands cupped your tits. “I already reheated it. And the food is really good—”</p><p>Steve yanked you away from the counter trying to maneuver you towards the bedroom, but you jolted away from his grasp in the momentum of the movement. You turned, facing him now as you stumbled backwards.</p><p>“Steve, let’s just eat first,” you told him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m about to. You’re just delectable, dove,” Steve told you, fixing you with a stare as he advanced like a predator following its prey, his hunger set in on you.</p><p>You made to turn around again, a mistake, putting your back to him. He advanced quickly and was on you in a second. He half lifted you up off the ground, wheeling the both of you back around. Steve tossed you up against the corner of the kitchen table. You let out a small, surprised cry at the impact and grunted when his hand came down on the center of your back, flattening you against the table.</p><p>“You still need to apologize to me,” Steve grated. “Tony might be easier to please, but I can assure you I am still <i>very</i> much pissed off about the whole situation.”</p><p>Your heart was racing, worried about what he was going to do. But who were you kidding? You knew what he wanted.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I won’t leave you again. I promise,” you said, trying to placate him.</p><p>He ignored or just simply did not care what you had said. Steve’s fingers hooked into the waist of your pajama pants and underwear, yanking them down to your ankles. “Kick them off,” he ordered you, his hand coming back to hold you down in place. You did as he asked, biting at your bottom lip.</p><p>The noise of his zipper coming undone and him shifting out of his pants tore through the space between the two of you. He was pressed up close, stroking himself, running himself up and down your pussy. “You better get yourself wet for me, Y/N.”</p><p>With a shuddered breath, you brought your hand up, working at your clit. You closed your eyes, trying to relax, find some serenity in the moment. Fingers working, you fell into the rhythm as best as you could and thankfully you felt yourself getting wet. Steve’s fingers were digging into your back as you rubbed at yourself, trying to prepare yourself.</p><p>He shifted and you felt his head pressing at your entrance. He groaned softly as he pressed in and you bit at your lip, still circling your clit. Steve reached underneath, hooking one of your legs up to rest on the table, adjusting you. You breathed steadily as he resumed his slow pace, working deeper into you with each thrust.</p><p>“Say it! Promise me!” Steve demanded.</p><p>“I promise!”</p><p>“You promise what?” he asked rolling his hips, his hand at your own hip pressing in.</p><p>“I promise I won’t leave again,” you got out, your voice sharpening at the end as he bottomed out, settling deep.</p><p>Steve let out a heavy breath, feeling your tightness fully enveloping him. He adjusted only a little to cause you to clench again and he breathed, aroused.</p><p>“Tony said you were good for him, just like I told you to be. That’s good. Can you be good for me?” You nodded against the table, your cheek rubbing against the wood. Steve jolted his hips against you, and you keened. “Yes or no, Y/N?”</p><p>“Yes! I’ll be good for you!”</p><p>He had been gentle up until that point. But Steve quickly abandoned that route though, pulling out and slamming back in. You braced as he started to move quicker and deeper, using more force. You staggered against the table on your one leg, your hand at your pussy being squished between your body and the table. You whimpered, your hand falling to prevent it from being injured. Steve did not seem to notice, or he did not care.</p><p>You hated his stamina because it went on for far too long but finally you felt his signature pull back, shallow thrusts taking over, his breath quick. When he released, he pressed harder down on your back and you whimpered again against his palm digging in.</p><p>“God, fuck, yes,” Steve husked, his cock twitching inside you. You relaxed against the table, worked up with no release. Steve though was all praise, “That’s a great start, dove. You did so well. You’re good… so good.”</p><p>Steve breathed heavily his hand falling from your back and you breathed in deep at the relief from the pressure. His fingers traced at your still shaking legs, his cock pulling out fully, leaving a trail of his release. The air shifted behind you as he stood up straight, taking steps back from you. You moved your leg down slowly, relishing in the release of your hip at the straightening of it.</p><p>“The tree looks nice by the way. Beautiful placement of the ornaments and lights,” he commented as he moved down the hall away from you, towards the bathroom to shower you surmised. “I ordered us Italian. You know, the stuff we like? Not that nasty, fancy shit Tony tried to shove down our throats. I already told Daryl to get it. When you’re ready, you can join me in the shower if you want. Or you can wait until after. Whatever you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>F/N = fake name</p><p>Chapter is mostly Steve and contrasting how he is with her compared to Tony when they're alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pushed yourself away from the table, grimacing at the tug in your lower back after having been shoved into the same position for that length of time. Well, that had been jolting but not entirely unexpected considering Steve’s temper. He was right about one thing: it was easier to please Tony most of the time.</p><p>Taking your time, picking up your bottoms, you walked to the bedroom and put them in your hamper. Luna was snuggled up on the end of the bed and lifted her head seeing you come in. You walked over and gave her a quick couple scratches on the head before moving to take your top off as well. You should shower considering Steve’s cum was drying on your inner thighs.</p><p>Steve was already lathered up in the shower when you walked in. He adjusted the head of the shower to hit you as he continued washing yourself down. He handed you your shampoo and turned the water back to him.</p><p>He got out first, leaving you to finish up. You heard his razor turn on, seeing him start to trim up his beard on his neck through the fogged glass. He was meticulous about it.</p><p>Turning the shower off, you reached out, grabbing your towel. You dried yourself off before stepping out and wrapping it around yourself, your eyes piercing the back of his head. You had something you wanted to ask and you did not know if right now was a good time.</p><p>“What are you hovering for?” Steve asked, his eyes not leaving the mirror.</p><p>You wrapped your towel tighter around yourself and asked timidly, “So, I was hoping I could go shopping?”</p><p>“For what?” he asked, brushing at his neck, not looking over at you.</p><p>“Christmas presents.”</p><p>“I’ll tell Terrence and Daryl when they’re back Monday. You know they don’t work weekends now. I don’t wanna send you with Eric or Wylan.”</p><p>“I could go with a friend?” you ventured. Steve stopped and looked at you for the first time during the conversation, unimpressed. You corrected, “Or I can wait.” He turned back around and finished up brushing his neck off. You wanted to get out of the apartment and even if it was with him after he had just done what he had done, you were willing to bite the bullet. Stepping closer, you saw him eye you through the mirror, and you tried again, “Or you could take me?”</p><p>Steve looked at you curiously for a few moments before putting his razor back in its holder. He nodded softly, “You could go with me. I haven’t taken you anywhere for a while, have I? I have plans for us on Monday night but tonight wouldn’t hurt too.” He turned to face you, reaching out to cup you underneath the chin. “And after that performance out in the kitchen, you do deserve a reward I would say.”</p><p>His ability to flip flop on his temperament was astounding.</p><p>“Incentivize you to keep it up and all.”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>“Wish I had brought a change of clothes, but showering works well enough, I suppose,” Steve said. “We can go after dinner. I should probably start looking for some gifts too.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve followed behind you in the stores, keeping a distance but always keeping you in sight. When you started picking things up though in one store that you thought would be good gifts, he closed the distance, coming up to take them from you and carry them. The third time he did it, you saw one of the salesclerks watching the scene and her face was scrutinizing, judgmental. She was looking between Steve dressed the way he was looking very upper class and you in your jeans with your lowcut crop top and jacket you had thrown on; you were sure the two of you looked a pair. You ducked your head, turning away from her. Steve noticed and he turned his head to level the clerk with a look.</p><p>“If you haven’t noticed, my hands are getting a little full. Do you have a bag or a basket you could offer me and my girlfriend?” he asked coolly.</p><p>Your eye widened not only at his tone but his use of the world ‘girlfriend’, not daring to look at the woman.</p><p>“O-of course, sir. Hold on,” you heard her say.</p><p>Steve leaned in and said, “She’s just jealous, dove. Ignore her. Keep going. I’ll be right behind you.” He gave you a little nudge in the leg with his, encouraging you, and you did as he asked.</p><p>The woman kept her face and tone neutral when Steve put the basket on the counter when you were ready and handed over his credit card, you standing behind him. Steve gave the woman a tight-lipped smile and a clipped goodbye before turning and grasping your hand, leading you out of the store. You tossed one more look over your shoulder at the woman and she was still staring, shaking her head when she saw you looking. You swallowed sharply and looked forward again, trying to believe what Steve had said and ignore her.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The following night, you startled awake hearing noise in your room. You sat up quickly, seeing a figure by the door.</p><p>“Shh, it’s me,” Steve said, instantly relaxing you.</p><p>Rubbing at your eyes, you pressed at your phone and saw it was almost 2:00am. Steve was moving around the room, using only the light from the hallway coming through the crack in the door to guide him. You settled back down, wrapping yourself back up in your comforter as you gave a little shiver at the cold. Your room was set at a good temperature but the loss of the heat in your blankets was noticeable. You loved winter but sometimes the cold was unbearable here in New York.</p><p>You groaned when Steve lifted the blankets up again.</p><p>“Shh,” Steve breathed pulling the comforter up and slipping underneath the covers with you.</p><p>“Steve, it’s cold,” you complained.</p><p>He let out a low laugh as he folded himself up against you, pulling you close, and you knew immediately he was not dressed which only meant one thing. “Good thing I’m here then, hmm?”</p><p>His hand came up, unbuttoning the top buttons on your flannel top. His hand slipped in, cupping your breast, grinding his pelvis into your back side.</p><p>“It’s 2 in the morning,” you muttered, trying to burrow yourself deeper in the blankets.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help warm you up,” Steve breathed, his lips trailing along your exposed neck.</p><p>You made to complain again but his other hand snaked underneath your neck, pulling you to him and silencing you with a rough kiss, his hand moving quickly to work at the rest of your buttons. His tongue slipped into your mouth, swirling. Your shirt was open now and his hand slipped down your bare stomach to the band of your bottoms. His hand was warm as it cupped at your sex, his fingers sliding down, teasingly.</p><p>Steve had barely let you come up for air and when he did you inhaled deeply, causing him to chuckle lightly as he moved down to kiss at your neck. “Get naked for me, dove.” You did as he asked and he pulled you back to him, your back pressed to his chest. His thumb traced your pearl, and you bit your lip, trying to hold in a whine. He bit roughly at your neck and you gasped. He laid puckering kisses and said, “There we are. Don’t hold back, dove. I wanna hear it. Every single breath. Beg for me.”</p><p>One of his fingers entered, another following quickly. Curling up, he reached for your core. Your breath hitched, soft moans dropping from your lips.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” Steve husked. You could feel his hard cock pressed into your ass as he slowly ground himself into you. His thumb left your clit and he slowed his fingers. “Come on. I know you can beg. You sound so sweet when you do.”</p><p>“More,” you rasped, your hand coming up to squeeze at your nipple.</p><p>Steve’s hand at your neck squeezed in causing you to turn your head, his nose inches from yours. He warned, “Stop that, I didn’t tell you to do that. Tell me what you want <i>me</i> to do to you.”</p><p>Your hand stilled at your breast and he slowed his fingers down even more, much to your disappointment.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” you said, staring into his eyes.</p><p>His fingers started moving again and he asked, still keeping eye contact. His eyes flashed as he asked, “How do you want it, you dirty slut?”</p><p>“Really hard. I want you to fuck me…” You hitched again as he pushed a third finger in.</p><p>Steve’s fingers were gone, and he hooked your leg up just enough to press his head at your folds and he pushed in agonizingly slow.</p><p>“What was that? You didn’t finish,” Steve purred pressing his nose to yours, holding you close, fully seated inside.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me really hard!” you begged. “Please!”</p><p>Steve gave a little laugh, pulling away, his grip loosening on your throat. He nipped at your earlobe. “Well, since you are asking so nicely.”</p><p>He pulled out and thrusted back in, jolting you but he held you tight as he used you over and over. Face pressed into your pillow, you one hand was digging into the mattress beside you and the other gripping his forearm.</p><p>“I think I like it like this the most,” Steve growled, kissing roughly at your shoulder, his teeth dragging. “Holding you like this… having you begging for me. You like it, baby?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” you sputtered. “Yes, please don’t stop.”</p><p>“You beg so beautifully… so goddamn sexy,” Steve said, giving a hard thrust. He adjusted your leg and drove deeper, brushing your core with each movement, drawing low moans from you. His lips pressed to your cheek and he told you, “You want me to touch you? Hmm?” You nodded fervently and he demanded, “I didn’t hear that.”</p><p>Nodding again, you gasped, “Yes, please. Please touch me, Steve.”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to help me out then, baby,” he grunted, his hand leaving your thigh to grasp yours and yank it to your thigh. You followed his unspoken order, holding your thigh as his hand fell down to your clit, stroking you as he resumed.</p><p>It was coming on quick with him hitting your g spot and playing with your clit. Your breath quickened, pressing your face into the pillow.</p><p>“Look at me,” Steve demanded, his hand tightening on your throat again.</p><p>Turning your head back to him, you bit your lip, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you sped towards tipping over. Your eyes unfocused as it washed over you, your body shaking with release. Steve was praising you over the roar in your ear, his fingers still stroking you rapidly, extending your orgasm. Steve’s thrusts were becoming more controlled, focusing on stimulating his head. He felt your hold going lax on your leg and he came up to hold it for you as you came down.</p><p>He was panting broken sentences into your collarbone and he gave a thrust followed by a loud groan. He pulled out slowly and back in and you felt the heat deep inside. His grip on you was still tight, you wrapped up in his embrace as he exhaled heavily into your neck. He had gotten you off this time thankfully.</p><p>Steve pulled out, adjusting up behind you. His cleared his throat, pulling the blanket back up.</p><p>“Warm enough yet?” he quipped. You laughed at that, much to his amusement. He planted another kiss on your temple. “I’m leaving you a dress and shoes for tomorrow night.”</p><p>You had forgotten he had told you he had plans for tomorrow. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Gala fundraiser.”</p><p>“Why am I going?”</p><p>“Because I want you to,” Steve said simply.</p><p>“But…” you started to ask but trailed off. You were weary about bringing up his wife. He seemed to pick up on what you were getting at regardless.</p><p>“She’s going out of town to her friend’s,” Steve muttered, squeezing you a little tighter. “So, don’t worry about it. I don’t wanna show up alone and who better to come with me than you? It’ll be fun. Free food, free drinks.”</p><p>“Is it really free if you’re donating money to them for the fundraiser?”</p><p>Steve snorted and said, “Touche. Regardless, it’ll be fun. Trust me.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The evening gown was a polar opposite of what Tony had selected for you to wear in Monaco. It was elegant, long, and silver. Your fingers traced the beading along the bust; it was shiny, very much like sparkling snow. Perfect for a winter gala.</p><p>You were waiting with your hair and makeup done, not wanting to put the dress and shoes on until closer to 5:00 when Steve was supposed to come get you. It was an anxious wait, even being just an hour, you just watching the clock, pacing, trying to focus on the TV show you turned on. When it was close enough to 5:00 and you put the dress on, you realized you could not zip it up the back yourself anyway.</p><p>Swearing under your breath, you walked out of the bedroom, thinking you could go into the hall and ask Terrence for help. Just as you were going to open the door, you heard the key. You stumbled back trying to get away before Steve could swing the door open and catch you in the face.</p><p>He was dressed in a tux with a bow tie you took in as you ran your eyes up and down him. He looked damn good.</p><p>Steve gave you a confused look as he closed the door behind him. “You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you responded quickly. “I just need help.”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“This,” you told him. “I couldn’t get it myself.” You turned around and he placed the bag he was carrying down before coming up to you. He zipped it up and clasped the top gently, being careful to not tear the lace bodice.</p><p>You started to turn around and he ordered, “Stay there.” You did as he asked, adjusting the dress at your waist. He was rummaging through the bag and you heard him open something. His hands came around your neck and you looked down seeing a necklace.</p><p>“Your name is F/N for the night,” Steve said, clasping the necklace. His hands lingered on your shoulders, running down your arms to clasp. He turned you around and prodded, “Got it?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“Don’t need to be putting your real name out there,” Steve went on. His eyes moved down to the necklace and he adjusted it on your collar. His lip upturned, “I was right. The aquamarine looks great with the dress. Very wintery.” He noticed you had put earrings in, and he touched at them. “You’re gonna have to take those out. I got you some to match the necklace.” He turned around and grabbed a small box, handing it to you.</p><p>“Right. Thank you,” you said, taking it from him. You moved down the hallway towards the bathroom to put your other ones away and replace them. You traced your finger over the studs, wondering how much he had spent on this outfit.</p><p>Steve gave you a pleased smile when you came back down the hall. “You look perfect, dove.” He held out his hand and said, “Let’s go.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“And who is this?”</p><p>“A friend. F/N.” Steve said, and you wondered how he could say something that was so plainly a lie. And to your immense shock the people at the table seemed to just accept it. You knew it was common for rich men to bring escorts like you on dates but when these people seemed to know Steve’s wife, that seemed… off. Then again, Steve was a different breed with his level of influence and calling him out on it was probably not smart. “Cecile is out of town and I didn’t want to show up alone. Not a great look.”</p><p>“No, no it’s not,” one of the other men at the table joked, smiling, and you saw him clasp the girl’s hand next to him. You had been wrongly assuming that the woman to his right was his date. The girl flashed you a small smile across the table in solidarity; you guys could pick each other out of a crowd.</p><p>“It’s an 8-course meal, so pace yourself,” Steve told you out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>You sat there trying to figure out what all the courses would be; you had only had a 6-course meal. Hors d’oeuvres – which you had already had before sitting down –, soup, appetizer, salad, main course, and dessert. Were there going to be two appetizers? Two desserts? You would just have to pace yourself like he said, it was rude to not at least try the plate and you did not want to draw any unwanted attention to yourself or Steve, for that matter.</p><p>Sorbet came after the main course and you thought it was the dessert to only come to find out that no, it was not.</p><p>“Why are they serving two desserts? Also, what is the eighth?” you could not help but to murmur to Steve, your curiosity getting the better of you.</p><p>Steve looked tickled and whispered back, “That wasn’t dessert, dove. That was a palate cleanser. This is dessert. And then we will have a mignardise. And then we will be done, free to wander.”</p><p>“Good, because my butt hurts from sitting in this chair,” you said back, causing Steve’s lips to twitch in amusement as he held back a laugh.</p><p>Your ass was not hurting now but walking around in the heels you were wearing was not doing your feet any favors now. You hoped Steve was almost done making rounds to speak to people. Your attention was drawn suddenly to a familiar face in the crowd. You narrowed your eyes, finding Laurie staring directly back at you. He had been watching, that was clear. He raised his glass to you and your lips parted in surprise that he recognized you in return. You yourself had a knack for remembering faces and it seemed he did as well. He smirked at your expression before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a drink. He got blocked by the crowd again and you forced yourself to look forward again.</p><p>You went to squeeze Steve’s arm to tell him but hesitated. It was not that odd that another rich guy would be at an event like this, especially one that Tony had told you was in the same criminal enterprise business as them. It might not be even worth the time to tell him.</p><p>Steve looped arms with you again, pulling you away from this group and moved on through the crowd. You shot a look over your shoulder and were unable to see Laurie anymore.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Steve questioned.</p><p>Meeting his eyes, you shrugged, “Nothing. I just… thought I saw someone. Are we leaving yet?”</p><p>Steve snorted, “Bored?”</p><p>“My feet hurt.”</p><p>“My, my, you are just falling apart tonight, aren’t you?” Steve teased quietly. He brought your hand up to his mouth, giving it a kiss. “Fine. We will head home in a few.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve got into the elevator to go up to Y/N’s floor. He clutched the bag he was carrying and tapped his foot, waiting to get off. When the doors opened, Eric was waiting in the hallway and he said, “Hey, boss.” Steve stopped and came over to him. “She’s got a friend over. Y/N.”</p><p>“Who?” Steve asked immediately.</p><p>Eric shrugged and said, “I think it’s one of the brothel girls. I recognized her but don’t quote me on it. Tony spoke to her when we went there I think? She was holding the cat?”</p><p>Steve could recall the girl vaguely. “Right. Well, as long as it’s girls coming over, that’s fine.”</p><p>“That’s what I figured.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Elisha and you straightened up hearing the keys in the door. “Is he gonna be mad it’s 5:00 and we are already drunk?” You snorted and shrugged, taking another quick drink.</p><p>Steve walked in and closed the door behind him. The pair of you turned around to look at him, smiling in greeting.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” he asked, walking over.</p><p>“Family Guy drinking game,” you answered.</p><p>“It’s always a mistake. Even when we roll these dumb dice to get a season and episode randomly, we still manage to get some shots,” Elisha told him friendly.</p><p>Steve eyed the bottle of rum on the table and nodded in acknowledgment, “Sounds dangerous.” He held up the bag to you and said, “I brought you some things to wrap for Luna. I know people like getting their pets Christmas presents. Which is weird to me but nevertheless… here I am.”</p><p>Well, that was thoughtful of him. It was something you thought Tony would do before he would.</p><p>You took the bag from him and said, “So, you like the cat.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Steve replied. A few seconds of silence suspended between the three of you and he cleared his throat. “Well, I can see you’re busy. I’ll come back later.” He came over to the couch and kissed you. “Be good. Don’t get too drunk.”</p><p>“I won’t,” you promised.</p><p>“Goodbye, Elisha,” he said, and she looked surprised he remembered her name but she told him goodbye in return.</p><p>As soon as the door closed and locked behind him, Elisha looked over at you and made a face. “Is he mad? Are you going to get in trouble?” she whispered.</p><p>You shrugged. “I don’t think so. They said I could have people over and it’s not like they don’t know who you are.”</p><p>“He’s so intense.”</p><p>“He’s probably just horny. Like he said, he can come back later. Here, let’s rewind this a few minutes.”</p><p>Elisha groaned, “Do we really have to? I mean, missing a few minutes is probably saving us a lot of drinks.” You laughed in response and picked up the remote, rewinding it anyway. Elisha mumbled, “You just really wanna get me hammered.”</p><p>You noticed your phone lighting up by your thigh and you looked down, seeing Steve was texting.</p><p>
  <i>Have her out of there by 9.</i>
</p><p>Sighing, you responded back telling him okay before putting your phone back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***The reader here is someone who celebrates Christmas, just a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something touched your face and you jerked awake, blinking in alarm.</p><p>“Shit, sorry,” you heard Tony say as you came to clearly. You exhaled sharply hearing his voice, relaxing back down onto the couch. He was trying not to laugh and failing. He brushed at your forehead again affectionately and said, “Look at two of my favorite girls snuggling on the couch together. A nice thing to come home to.”</p><p>You turned your head, seeing Luna was curled up behind your back against the back of the couch. Tony reached behind you, petting her. She got up immediately and crawled up onto your side to get more, stretching her back legs. Tony obliged and she stuck her tail up before hopping down to the ground and sauntering off.</p><p>“Well, she got tired of me quickly,” Tony said sounding sour. “Little bitch is holding a grudge I was gone for a week.”</p><p>You sat up and moved your pillow, waiting for him to sit down. He simpered in response, “Well, at least one of you still wants my attention.” He sat down and you laid back down, using his thigh as a pillow. “And it’s the better looking one, so that bodes well for me.”</p><p>Considering you had fallen asleep, the movie had gone back to the main menu and was playing on loop.</p><p>“Interesting choice,” Tony commented seeing it.</p><p>“Polar Express has become a classic for Christmas,” you told him seriously. “And I fell asleep on it. And I did want to watch it.” You reached for the controller and started it over.</p><p>“Is there a reason for that…? Should I be prepared to be bored?”</p><p>“I had watched about three other Christmas movies before this and I was really relaxed,” you returned.</p><p>Tony admitted, “Fair enough.” He looked around the room and said, “You really went to town on the decorations.”</p><p>“I had a lot.”</p><p>“Looks like my tree was the perfect thing for your ornaments. Perfect gift giver.”</p><p>You snorted and said, “Is that you digging for a ‘thank you’ again, Santa?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Tony answered, his hand coming to your waist. “Where are my cookies in thanks?”</p><p>You turned your head to look up at him and asked, “Do you really want me to make you some cookies? Because the only ones I can make on a whim right now are peanut butter.”</p><p>Tony smirked, gripping your side. “No, sweetheart. Thank you for being so on the ball though and ready to indulge my whims. You’re a treasure. But I ate enough desserts and bullshit at Disneyland to last me for months.”</p><p>“Did you have fun?” you asked, turning to look back as the movie started over again.</p><p>“Mhm,” Tony nodded. “Loved standing in lines for an absurd amount of time not only for rides but also for pictures with people pretending to be characters. But it made the kids happy, so that’s what counts. And before you even ask, yes I did use a Max Pass. The waiting was still atrocious.” Before you could ask anything else, he cleared his throat, “How was it here?”</p><p>“Fine,” you answered, giving a slight shrug, not offering anything else.</p><p>You were truly sore from how much sex you had been having. Steve had wanted to go at it every day the last week and he made sure it happened, alternating between rough and caring. It was lucky, for him, that his wife was gone for the majority of the week, so he was able to come here every day after he got done with business.</p><p>“Hmm, sounds like I should pry more but doesn’t sound like you also want to talk about it,” Tony commented quietly. “Conundrum.”</p><p>The feeling riled up again to speak to someone about the gala. You pushed away from him, pausing the movie, and he leaned his head back, looking at you with narrowed eyes at your sudden movement.</p><p>“Steve was really horny this week. Like every goddamn day kind of horny. So, I’m pretty sore and tired,” you told him. He rose his eyebrows in response, and you said, “You asked me to elaborate, so I am. Also, I don’t know how he’s feeling because he’s been forcing me against tables but then being gentle other times. It’s very hard to read. He really hurt my hip against the kitchen table.” Tony looked concerned, his mouth opening like he was going to ask a question, but you pressed on, wanting to mention this to him, “And that guy from Monaco was at the gala we went to and he was watching me.”</p><p>Tony cocked his head. “What?”</p><p>“Laurie. That French guy.”</p><p>That caught Tony’s attention and he asked seriously, “He was stateside? At the gala?”</p><p>“Yes. Is that not normal? Cause he was looking pretty creepy.”</p><p>For a split second, you saw genuine apprehension in his face. But, Tony cleared his throat and adjusted in just another second, the mask coming up. He forced a smile, covering up the concern that had been there moments before, and said, “It’s fine. Just weird that he was watching you is all.”</p><p>You did not believe him for apparent reasons, mainly his body language. And he changed the subject quickly, “I brought you some gifts over here in this bag, but you can’t open them until Christmas.”</p><p>Holding back a sigh that he had brushed it off so easily, you asked, “Did you wrap them?”</p><p>“No,” Tony admitted, and you frowned. He explained, “Definitely paid to have that done.” He noticed the look on your face and asked jokingly, “Is that going to be a problem? I can send them back to the park.”</p><p>“No. It’s just astounding to me that people don’t like wrapping presents. It’s one of my favorite things. Make sure they look perfect.”</p><p>He leaned over the side of the couch and dug through the bag he must have placed down when he came in. “Speaking of cookies…” He came back up with a plain box and handed it to you. “That one you can open now cause it’s perishable.”</p><p>You took it from him, opening the box to find Mickey gingerbread cookies and an assortment of other Christmas decorated fudge and cookies.</p><p>“Don’t make yourself sick,” Tony commented.</p><p>“What a dad thing to say. Have you not left that mode?” you retorted, shooting him a look.</p><p>“I see your wit hasn’t lessened. Why do you try to push my buttons?”</p><p>“Because it’s fun,” you told him and he sucked his bottom lip in at that slightly, watching you.</p><p>Taking one of the pieces of fudge, you closed the box and put it on the coffee table. You took a bite and then held out the other half to him. He leaned forward, taking it, his lips wrapping around your fingers. You smirked at the flirtation, savoring the piece in your own mouth.</p><p>“Too bad you’re feeling sore,” Tony said after he swallowed his piece. “That was mighty rude of Steve.”</p><p>“Quite,” you agreed.</p><p>“Well, we will just have to wait then. Let you get good and limber again. That should take what/ A night?” You snorted at that. “What? I can be patient. And thoughtful.”</p><p>Satisfied knowing he was not going to try to push you tonight, you laid back down, tucking yourself back under the blanket, snuggling up on his thigh.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back,” you told him sincerely as you started the movie again.</p><p>You felt his fingers caress your side at that.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“How was it here?” Tony asked the next day at the office, as Steve placed a coffee on his desk from the intern that had gone on a coffee run for the office.</p><p>Steve shrugged, “Alright. She was well behaved. We went to the gala. And I spoke with Richard there, got that all sorted out. He’s going to open up the port when we need it.”</p><p>“Anyone notice you two speaking about that matter?” Tony questioned.</p><p>“Of course not. Everyone had their noses too far down in their drinks.”</p><p>Tony snorted in response before he asked, “Did you notice Laurie?”</p><p>Steve’s brow furrowed. “Laurie who? Capron?” Tony nodded. Steve shook his head, “No. Why?”</p><p>“Y/N did. He was watching her.”</p><p>“Okay?” Steve said slowly, not getting it. And he should not because Tony had omitted the part about the bet when he mentioned to Steve that Laurie had been displeased he was meeting with Alexandre. </p><p>“Well, you know how I raced?” Steve nodded in acknowledgment. “He challenged me. Laurie did. Wanted to bet on Y/N.” Steve’s lips parted, vexation washing over his features. Tony said quickly, “That’s why I raced. I wasn’t gonna leave it in the hands of that random person they were having race for the company.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Steve demanded. “Tony, what the fuck?”</p><p>“It wasn’t relevant. I won, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Why did you accept at <i>all</i>?”</p><p>“Because you know he would have just asked to take her right then. You know him. And I didn’t want to start that shit right there in front of all those cameras or put Y/N in that position or embarrass her.” Tony exhaled sharply and leaned forward over his desk, “Just… keep your head on a swivel. I don’t like that he’s stateside. He was really not happy about that meeting with Alexandre.”</p><p>Steve’s jaw was tight staring Tony down before he finally sighed, “Fine. Yeah. I’ll… we’ll figure out what he’s doing here.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“I still can’t figure out what to get you for Christmas,” you told Steve, watching him from the bed. He had come home during the day for a quickie. He had stayed away for a few days, much to your muscle’s relief.</p><p>“You don’t need to get me anything,” Steve told you as he pulled his pants up, working on his belt. “You’re enough.”</p><p>Picking at the sheet, you stared down at it, chewing on your bottom lip. Steve was moving around getting ready and he broke the silence, “What’s on your mind, Y/N?”</p><p>“Are you going to let me go home for Christmas?” you asked, looking at him hopefully.</p><p>Steve stilled for a moment in buttoning up his shirt, his eyes running over you there. You did not break eye contact, wanting to make it clear you were serious about this.</p><p>“I have been thinking about that,” Steve admitted. “Most of the guys have family they want to be with. You wouldn’t have anyone here – that I would want to be here that is – to watch you anyway.” Steve gave a tight-lipped smile. “So, my hands are kind of tied here.”</p><p>Hope was blossoming in your chest.</p><p>“I need to talk to Tony about it. But there will be rules. You’d need to check in regularly. It’d be a short trip. A couple days.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” you said eagerly.</p><p>Steve’s eyes crinkled and you closed your mouth, trying to relax again. He watched you for a few more moments before he went back to finishing buttoning up his shirt. He grabbed his suit jacket off the back of the chair and put it on too.</p><p>Coming over to the bed again, he gave you a kiss. “Don’t forget to wash the sheets before Tony gets home.”</p><p>“I will,” you said to his retreating back.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You walked up the front steps, already hearing the chatter from inside. You could see some of your family in the living room window, laughing, already playing games. That was a Christmas Eve tradition. Taking a deep breath, you opened the front door. You had not called your grandma to tell her you were coming. The only ones who knew were a couple of your cousins you had reached out to.</p><p>When they noticed it was you, there was a chorus of happy greetings.</p><p>A wide smile coming across your face, you said hello in return as one of your aunts brought you to her, squeezing you close. Your bag fell by the wall by the door and you left it there to make the rounds.</p><p>Your grandma and grandpa were both in their respective chairs, your grandpa excited to see you. You made sure to hug him tight, kissing him on top of his head.</p><p>Turning you looked at your grandma. You had not spoken to her since you had left here weeks ago.</p><p>You asked gently, “Merry Christmas. How are you?”</p><p>“Better now that you are here, dear,” your grandma answered sincerely, a warm smile gracing her lips.</p><p>You broke at that, closing the space between the two of you and you wrapped her up in a tight hug. She held you back in return, and you blinked back tears knowing what she had said when you saw her last was true about her not being upset with you. Steve and Tony had not ruined your relationship after all.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You looked down at your phone on the table and saw Tony was calling. You quickly snatched it off the table to avoid your cousin from seeing the name. One of your uncles had just begun to serve dessert. You had agreed to texts, not calls. What was Tony doing? You had just texted them an hour ago, sending them a pic that you were really at the house.</p><p>Getting up from the table, you said, “I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Well, hurry back! You don’t wanna miss my cake!” your uncle said as he cut in, placing another piece on a plate to distribute.</p><p>You smiled, “Of course not. It looks delicious.”</p><p>Turning away from the table, you saw the call had already gone to voicemail, much to your worry. But he was already calling again.</p><p>Coming into the hallway, you brought the phone up to your ear and answered in a hushed tone, “Hello?”</p><p>“There you are,” Tony responded, sounding taut. “Thought you were ignoring me and I was going to be pretty fucking irritated.” He sounded well on his way to being drunk; you knew the switch in his voice by now. “Make me regret letting you go off at all.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here. I’m at the house.”</p><p>“I know you are, sweetheart. I just… you’re gonna find a private space for yourself and then call me back on FaceTime.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m horny, Y/N and I needed a distraction for a moment. Get the tension out of myself. I hate the missus family. Go to the bathroom or something and give me a show.”</p><p>“Tony,” you hissed into the phone as you continued walking down the hall and the staircase leading to the lower part of the house. “We are in the middle of dessert. That’s—”</p><p>“You’re wasting time,” he interrupted you. “I’ve got to get back to this stupid party sooner rather than later. I’m already halfway worked up. Don’t leave me hanging, love. I just need to see you. Real quick. Promise. Call me back.”</p><p>He hung up the phone and you stared down at it dumbly for a few moments before letting out a strangled, frustrated noise. Your hand gripped the newel post as you propelled yourself down the staircase to go to the bathroom downstairs. Not following what he was asking would only get you in trouble and really make him regret letting you come here and have him refuse you in the future.</p><p>You locked the bathroom door for good measure. Turning around, you took a deep breath, trying to relax. You had given shows like this before, it was not foreign to you. All he wanted to see was you playing with yourself.</p><p>Pressing the callback for FaceTime, he answered, “Thank god. What were you doing?”</p><p>“I had to go downstairs,” you told him.</p><p>Fortuitously, you were wearing a skirt and it was loose. You pulled your underwear down, kicking them off. Taking your top off, you tossed it by your underwear. Looking around the bathroom, you looked for something you could use to prop up your phone and you spotted a small statue. Snatching it off the shelf, you sat down on the ground, your back against the tub. Using the statue, you propped the phone to point towards you and you spread your legs.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” you heard Tony say softly and you could hear him already starting to jerk himself.</p><p>Your hand came to your pussy and you ran your fingers slowly up and down, not moving past your lips yet.</p><p>“How do you think I taste?” you asked, stroking slowly.</p><p>“So fucking good,” Tony returned, strained.</p><p>“You like tasting me?”</p><p>“It’s my favorite.”</p><p>Pressing one finger in, you moaned lowly. Your fingers came up to your mouth and you sucked on them before coming back to your clit, circling quickly.</p><p>“I wish it was you,” you keened, your fingers delving deeper.</p><p>“Fuck, me too,” Tony husked, speeding up.</p><p>Freeing your tits from your bra, you played with them, moaning as your fingers moved quicker. You kept your voice low as you teased him, hoping that no one would come up to the door. You had chosen the bathroom at the back of the house for a reason; the bigger one was closer to where everyone was.</p><p>Tony let out a groan as you described how wet and hot you were for him.</p><p>“I’m yours. All yours,” you told him, sultry.</p><p>“Shit, baby, I’m so close,” Tony groaned.</p><p>“Come for me, please,” you half whined, spreading your lips further apart to give him a better view inside. You continued encouraging him, circling your clit quickly.</p><p>“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed, shuddering breaths leaving him, and you knew he had finished. Your hand slowed and you waited until you were sure he was done before you dropped your hand. Picking up the phone, you covered your pussy again. The phone was pointed up at the ceiling; he must have laid it down on the counter.</p><p>After a few moments, he exhaled deeply, “Christ. Thank you, baby. That was good.” He picked the phone back up and said, “I gotta get cleaned up. Don’t forget to text. Have fun at your party.”</p><p>He hung up and you let out a breath of relief that he had one, gotten off, and two, no one had interrupted you.</p><p>You got yourself straightened out again, remembering to flush just to keep up the allusion. You did wash your hands though for real before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>“Thought you fell in,” one of your cousins joked when you appeared back in the dining room.</p><p>“No, sorry to disappoint,” you returned, pulling your chair back out and you sat down, picking up your fork. Everyone was almost done or already done. You took a big bite and chewed, savoring it. You gave your uncle the thumbs up down the table and he looked happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit is popping off, bye.<br/>**Hard drug use in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip back from your grandparent’s was depressing. But again, rules and following them, to buy you some freedom in the future. You were playing the long game even if it meant some short-term uncomfortableness.</p><p>You had not opened your gifts before you left and you did not dare bring any of them with you, not knowing what they were. You would have been mortified to open a sex toy or something in front of your family from Tony or Steve. When you got home, you threw your suitcase down, changed into comfortable pajamas, and set to work opening them. It was the 26th but you were still alone, Tony and Steve keeping the weekend at home since Christmas had landed on Saturday.</p><p>Some of the gifts seemed more for them than you. Dresses and lingerie you were sure you would be asked to wear. Not to be ungrateful, the dresses were not cheap in the slightest, and they were pretty. You collected the gift cards happily.</p><p>There were thoughtful ones though. Steve had gotten you some new wireless headphones better equipped for movement. So, he had been listening when you complained that you wanted ones that stayed in your ears better when you were working out. Tony had bought your favorite Dior perfume, no doubt noticing you were getting low.</p><p>You sent them a text thanking them before popping some popcorn and getting onto the couch to snuggle with Luna. You had been able to go home and see your family and come back to your warm apartment. Christmas had actually gone better than you had expected.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve stepped in Tony’s office on Tuesday, and said, “I didn’t feel like sending someone for food. I want to go out. Wanna join me?”</p><p>Tony looked up from the hologram he was working with and shrugged. “I’ll come with, but I brought lunch, so I won’t be eating with you,” Tony said, pointing down at the glass Tupperware.</p><p>Steve asked slowly, “You ‘brought’ lunch?” Tony nodded, taking a bite. “Since when do you bring lunch?”</p><p>“Y/N made it. She always makes herself food and sometimes I want it and today happened to be one of those days, so I took some,” Tony explained, his attention fixated back on the hologram.</p><p>Steve hovered in the doorway for a moment before sighing, “Well, I don’t want to be the only one eating at the table, so maybe I should just go by myself. You look busy anyway.” Tony nodding in half acknowledgment, engrossed in the problem in front of him. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You saw Steve had texted you as you got ready to go out the door to go to the building’s gym.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t eat and if you have, then get ready anyway. I wanna go out to lunch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I haven’t eaten. What time?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m heading over now.</i>
</p><p>Well, that ruined going to the gym. You tossed your headphones back on the kitchen table as you walked by. He had texted again.</p><p>
  <i>Wear that cocktail dress I got you for Christmas.</i>
</p><p>Steve was waiting for you downstairs in his BMW forty minutes later. He had taken longer than you expected him too and you would not have rushed with your hair and makeup otherwise. When you opened the door, you found a bouquet of roses on the seat. You picked them up and got in, closing the door.</p><p>“For me?” you asked, surprised, smiling at him.</p><p>“Course,” Steve answered, shooting you a smile in return.</p><p>“What’s the occasion?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “We’re going out to lunch. Why not treat it like a date and give you a gift? You deserve it.”</p><p>Taking a deep inhale, you savored the sweet scent of them.</p><p>“Seatbelt, dove,” he reminded.</p><p>“Right,” you laughed, putting the flowers down in your lap and grabbing your seatbelt and putting it on.</p><p>“That dress looks fantastic, by the way. Hugs you in all the right places. You’re gonna be the hottest woman in the restaurant,” Steve told you before pulling away from the curb.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Well, that’s very New Years of you,” Tony said, as you turned the camera to show him in the mirror. You had called him at the party, wanting to get his approval before you left the apartment with Terrence. “Completely sparkling.”</p><p>“Thought it was appropriate,” you told him.</p><p>“You were right,” Tony replied. “You look lovely.”</p><p>“I am all ready. I can come now.” Tony was quiet and you asked after a few moments, “Tony?”</p><p>It was still a few more seconds before he said, “Alright, well, you are a bit early, but you can mingle around here at the party, can’t you? Without getting yourself into trouble with any sordid men?”</p><p>You asked, “Why would I do that?”</p><p>“I don’t think you would, I was just teasing.”</p><p>“No, I mean, why do I have to mingle alone?”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat on the other end of the FaceTime call. “That’s the plan. You come to the hotel, we’ve got the room ready, and then we will meet you in the room.” You said nothing, staring at him expectantly. He sighed now seeing you were not going to relent on the issue, “Wives are here.”</p><p>You scoffed quietly, “They’re going to be there? You didn’t tell me that!”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think there was going to be a need to because you were supposed to come close to midnight and just go up to the room. Not 10:00 and want to come to the party.”</p><p>“What is the point of a New Year’s party at a hotel if I’m not at the party?” You saw Tony was going to say something and cut in before he could roughly, “She’s gonna see me!”</p><p>Tony knew exactly who she was.</p><p>“She might,” Tony admitted, sounding uncomfortable.</p><p>You shook your head, “I’m not comfortable with that. I don’t want to be there. You can’t ask me to be there.”</p><p>“Y/N—”</p><p>“Please don’t make me,” you pleaded. “Can’t you guys just come back here? I don’t want to run into her anywhere in the hotel. The hall, the lobby, the party. Can’t you understand that?” Tony ground his teeth and you pressed, “<i>Please</i>. Just come back here. I’ll be ready for you whenever you come home.”</p><p>You saw the look in his eyes at the term ‘home’. You closed your mouth, thinking you had pressed your luck by insinuating that this was home for him. It was a buzzed slip up. Shit.</p><p>Finally, Tony broke the tension and said, “Yeah, I’ll tell Steve we will just go back to the apartment. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Relief flooded through you that you had not insulted him.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be here. Promise.”</p><p>“I know you will be.” He hung up.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Alessia and Cecile excused themselves to go to the restroom, leaving Tony and Steve standing in the ballroom. Steve pointed his attention at Tony, “Saw Y/N called. What did she want?”</p><p>“She got ready early and wanted to come early,” Tony said, swirling his whiskey around in his glass.</p><p>“Early? Is she here already then? Are Terrence and Daryl with her? Oscar and William were supposed to take over for them so they could go celebrate,” Steve asked.</p><p>“No,” Tony told him, shaking his head. “She’s not coming at all.”</p><p>Steve faced Tony fully now, agitated, and demanded, “What? We had a room set up here.”</p><p>“She didn’t want to come.”</p><p>Steve stared at him flabbergasted and sputtered, “<i>And</i>?”</p><p>“She said she wasn’t comfortable. And you know, I could see why,” Tony said shrugging, taking a drink. “She didn’t want Alessia to see her. Didn’t want to risk running into her. Still bad blood there, understandably.”</p><p>“Tony—” Steve started impatiently.</p><p>“We can just go back to the apartment afterward, Steve. It’s not a big deal. What is she going to do there other than hang out and drink?”</p><p>“Tony, <i>we</i> agreed she was coming <i>here</i>.”</p><p>“Like I said, I made an executive decision and I’m sorry I didn’t consult you first. But I honestly didn’t feel like arguing with her about it.”</p><p>“Right. <i>You</i> didn’t feel like arguing. You just didn’t want to upset her,” Steve said annoyed. Tony looked indignant by his response, but Steve pressed on, leaning in, “I have Cecile here and I was gonna sneak out of the room to go to another room <i>here</i>. What am I gonna do if she texts me asking where I’m at? I know you don’t have to worry about that because Alessia is just going to go home without you but fuck, think about what I need to do, huh?”</p><p>“She’ll know what happened. Do you think she’s stupid? And Y/N is 15 minutes away in good traffic.”</p><p>“Well, the traffic is not <i>good</i> is it, Tony?” Steve retorted sourly. “It’s <i>New Years</i>!”</p><p>“Steve, it’ll be fine. Here, they’re coming back,” Tony said the last part out of the corner of his mouth spotting Cecile and Alessia returning from the bathroom.</p><p>Steve snapped, “I’m gonna go enjoy some more of that blow I just indulged in and I’ll just… deal.”</p><p>He walked off before the women got back and Cecile asked, “Where’s he off to?”</p><p>“Grabbing some finger food or something, I don’t know,” Tony said, his arm coming around Alessia’s waist. She did not react, letting him rest his hand at her hip. He held his bourbon out to her and asked, “Fancy a drink?”</p><p>“It is New Years,” Alessia said, taking it from him and taking a drink.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Terrence’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out looking at it. “Oh, they’re here. Downstairs. Wondering where we all are.”</p><p>“I’m still enjoying the night air,” you said, reclined on one of the chairs on the rooftop terrace.</p><p>You had your legs crossed, a drink in hand. You were not toasted but you were feeling good. The three of you had gone to the roof to watch the fireworks around the city. There was a good enough view in all directions, and it had not been disappointing.</p><p>Daryl took another drag on his joint and held it out to Terrence who took it gratefully. “We should go back inside.”</p><p>“Or they could come up here and join us,” you told them.</p><p>“We aren’t even supposed to be up here.”</p><p>“Who is going to stop us?” you muttered, your eyes drawn to the fireworks again. Someone must have paid a lot of money for this show. It had been going on since midnight off and on.</p><p>Terrence snorted and said, “Well, I for one would like to go to bed. Not to sleep though. And the clubs are still open, so I can go find someone to take home.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Daryl agreed, pointing at him.</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you brought your glass up to your lips and finished it off. “God, fine. I won’t get in the way of you getting laid any longer.”</p><p>You stood up, snatching the bottle of rum off the table and began walking towards the door. Daryl and Terrence followed you back inside, closing the rooftop door behind the group of you.</p><p>Walking into the apartment, you found Steve and Tony sitting on the couches, Steve hunched over the table, doing a line. You rose your brows, never having seen him snort coke before, only smoke weed. You turned away from the scene and walked over to the kitchen to grab yourself some more mixer.</p><p>“We are heading out. Going to the clubs,” Terrence told Tony and Steve. “There’s gotta be someone desperate enough to go home with Daryl.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Daryl said in response, while Tony snorted at the comment.</p><p>The pair of them made their leave as you made yourself another drink. “Tony, I know it’s not your thing, but do you want rum?”</p><p>“I am more than okay,” Tony responded from the couch. “Thank you though.”</p><p>You heard footsteps and Steve’s voice sounded, “Where are your shoes?”</p><p>“In my closet. I didn’t want to wear them,” you told him, turning around. “I didn’t leave them on the roof if that’s what you were worried about.”</p><p>Steve smirked at that, his pupils blown wide. He looked ravenously at you and you took a long drink, knowing you were probably in for a good fuck. It had been months since you found yourself in between them and now that they were both here, it was inevitable.</p><p>He reached out, touching at the fabric of your dress. “This is nice. Too bad I’m only seeing it for such a short while before we take it off you.”</p><p>“Do you want a picture?”</p><p>Steve chuckled at that, but his eyes flashed. He did not like the attitude. His hand came up to wrap around your neck. “I think you know what I want.”</p><p>Tony had stood up from the couch, stretching. He tossed his suit jacket on the back of the couch and your eyes slid back to Steve whose fingers flexed in, letting you know it was going to be a good fuck but at a price. He was definitely not going to be gentle; that was not the Steve you were getting tonight. A small part of you felt relief knowing Tony was here hopefully to keep him more in check. You finished your drink completely before turning around.</p><p>“Can you help me unzip?” you asked him.</p><p>Steve’s hands came to your zipper, pulling it down. Feeling the dress fall loose, you began walking towards the hall to go down to the bedroom. You let it fall as you walked, kicking it off to the side of the hall before you shoved your underwear down, letting them fall as well and leaving them outside the bedroom.</p><p>“It’s like a sexy Hansel and Gretel bread trail,” Steve joked, coming into the bedroom, Tony following.</p><p>You smiled sensually over your shoulder at him before crawling onto the bed and lying back on the center of the bed, legs tucked up.</p><p>Steve was busy undressing, as Tony advanced to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it aside as he came up to the edge of your bed. He reached out, grasping your ankles, and yanked you across the bed towards him.</p><p>“First thing I’m gonna eat in the New Year,” he winked. You giggled at that and he crawled onto the bed, pulling you even closer.</p><p>He spread your legs apart and wasted no time burying his face. You bucked against his tongue slightly, his beard tickling you. Tony’s fingers dug into the front of your thighs, his tongue slipping in and out of your channel before flicking up and sucking. A high-pitched whine left you, which only encouraged him further.</p><p>The bed dipped with Steve’s weight as he crawled up next to you. He was on his side, his dick jutting towards you. He grasped the back of your neck, pulling you closer. His cock pressed passed your lips into your warm mouth. He exhaled shakily feeling your tongue swirl around him. You were holding yourself as steady as you could with Tony was lapping, sucking at your bud. You groaned, adding to the sensation for Steve. His fingers flexed tighter on your throat and he gave a particularly rough thrust. You choked and tried to pull away, but he held tight, giving another rough thrust, his cock brushing the back of your throat. Your hands came up to push at his stomach, but he slapped at them, pressing back further now, holding himself there. You gagged before he pulled away.</p><p>He resumed a steady pace, but his hand was tight around your throat, holding you in place. You breathed through your nose, trying to not choke again and keep your lungs filled. It was proving more and more difficult the more Tony worked you up. It was coming on quick, and you were rolling your hips towards him. He increased his speed and a strangled moan fell from you. Shaking, you came, Tony eagerly tasting and not wasting a drop. You relaxed despite the burning in your chest against the bed as Steve slowed, noticing you had orgasmed.</p><p>“Got you good and ready,” Tony growled, wiping at his mouth as he pulled away.</p><p>“Oh, let me,” Steve husked, pulling away from you.</p><p>Steve winked at you as he moved down the bed as you breathed raggedly, trying to fill your lungs again.</p><p>Tony moved away to give Steve the floor at your pussy and Steve took his place. Steve filled you all too easily with how wet you were from Tony’s skill and your orgasm. His thrusts were rough, your breasts bouncing with the movements. Steve leaned forward, hiking your hips up to hit at a new angle as he kissed and sucked at your breasts, nipping up to your neck. He pressed his forehead to yours and pulled you closer for a kiss. He was savage, sucking in your bottom lip and biting. You whimpered and he did it again.</p><p>“Good girl,” he praised as you gasped, your pussy clenching against him hitting your core. “Gonna fuck you so goddamn good.”</p><p>You nodded, trying to be the good girl he wanted, and he kissed you again, dominating, before pulling away and resuming his brutal pace. You were focused on him, not wanting to look away. He was getting close, not a surprise considering how he had used your mouth.</p><p>Steve’s groan of release was dripping with arousal as you felt warmth spurting; he was buried deep. Leaning forward again, he gave you another kiss, pressing in roughly.</p><p>Pulling away, he let you drop. Tony who had been walking around the room, keeping himself ready at the sight of Steve fucking you replaced him. Tony entered; his weight pressed down on you. You keened, feeling full of him as he settled, holding you in place. His kisses were deep, his tongue slipping into your mouth as he cradled you close.</p><p>Coming up for air, you turned your head to let Tony kiss at your neck and shoulder as he started a steady thrusting up into you. Your fingers dug into his upper back, your legs flexing in and out on his thighs with his movements, watching his face as he relished in you. He was all passion, intimate, cradling you.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>The table was long, and Tony and Steve found chairs next to each other, their two guys standing behind them. They both hated these quarterly meetings with other business and mob bosses close on the east coast. Sometimes international bosses joined if they were in town and they knew damn well who they were going to see, which only made them even more on edge about being in the room. Tony was prepared with his nano tech in case things went sideways as always; a shield really to prevent anyone from starting anything.</p><p>Tony and Steve refrained from looking at each other, instead keeping their faces void of any emotion seeing Laurie sit down across from them, choosing that seat on purpose.</p><p>Laurie was snide when he asked, “Fancy seeing the two of you here.”</p><p>“Yeah, what a fucking surprise,” Tony retorted. “A planned meeting we were all expected to come to and we see each other.”</p><p>“How I miss your humor, Stark.”</p><p>“Glad to hear you like at least one thing about me.”</p><p>Laurie chuckled and then asked, “How is your prostitute?”</p><p>Tony’s jaw ticked at the word, but he managed to respond curtly, “Fine. Thank you for asking.”</p><p>The corner of Laurie’s lips up ticked. “But she was out with Rogers. I was asking him.”</p><p>Coolly, Steve responded, “I think Tony answered well enough for me.”</p><p>Laurie looked between the two of them as people kept filing into the room and finding their own seats. An amused smile came across his lips. “That must be a thing to share. But less messy, yes? I understand that.”</p><p>He must have assumed that Steve had taken Y/N out without telling Tony and he had been hoping to stir something up between them. A reason he had asked in English so Steve would hear rather than in French to just address Tony.</p><p>“It would be more comfortable for me if you weren’t so obsessed with my sex life,” Steve drawled, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Laurie snorted, “It is not your sex life I am ‘obsessed’ with, Rogers. I am obsessed with you messing with my market.”</p><p>“Don’t take that up with me. Take that up with your customers.”</p><p>“You are causing my customers to turn away! You need to keep your fucking bullshit here. Do not get involved in my country! You think you can run everything just because you are American!”</p><p>“Maybe you should do your job better,” Steve retorted coldly.</p><p>Face hardening, Laurie started to lean across the table, but Tony stood up, interrupting. “Alright. Everyone’s here.”</p><p>Laurie reluctantly settled back in his seat, his eyes boring into Steve across the table, who only returned a fiery look.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“Christ, I need some relief,” Steve muttered, rubbing at his eyes as they walked out of the building after the meeting. The two of them had waited until everyone else was gone before leaving the room.</p><p>Their car was waiting in the alley for them, and they walked towards it.</p><p>Tony was busy on his phone and said, “Well, if you mean Y/N, that’s going to take a while.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They’re out doing errands. Picking up prescriptions and grocery shopping.”</p><p>Steve’s demeanor changed at the mention of that, and he snapped, “I’ll pick up her prescription. Tell them not to worry about that.”</p><p>Tony’s face screwed up in confusion, “Why?”</p><p>“Because Tony, I can do it. Just tell her to let me do it,” Steve said tightly as they reached the car.</p><p>“Well, she already did it, Steve. They’ve left the pharmacy. They’re grocery shopping now.”</p><p>Steve rested his hand on the side of the car, taking a deep breath. Exhaling sharply, he sighed annoyed. “Fuck… fine.” He muttered, “Fucking all I needed.”</p><p>He opened the door to get in aggressively, and Tony stopped him with, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Steve asked, stilling, shooting Tony a hard look over the roof of the car.</p><p>“You seem very stressed about that.”</p><p>“I’m stressed about this goddamn meeting and Laurie trying to start shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you almost lost your shit when I mentioned this.” Steve said nothing, his hand still on the door. Tony cocked his head and said, “I can read you like a book.”</p><p>Their guys had not gotten into the car yet, ready to defend the two bosses if need be from outside threats.</p><p>Tony was staring at him still and Steve said, “I just… I can handle the prescriptions.”</p><p>“Why? What are you keeping from me?”</p><p>Steve’s tongue ran along the bottom of his mouth, staring at Tony. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“No. It matters if you <i>are</i> keeping something from me. Remember how pissed you were about me not telling you about Laurie?”</p><p>Losing it at him not dropping it, Steve exclaimed, “Fine, Tony! I’m giving her placebos!”</p><p>Tony stepped back from the car, closing the door. Steve hung his head, exhaling deeply at the admission. Tony demanded, “Placebos for what? Her <i>birth control</i>?”</p><p>Not looking up, Steve answered tightly, “Yes.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me, Steve?” Tony exclaimed, flabbergasted.</p><p>“Stop it, Tony,” Steve said weakly, shaking his head.</p><p>Tony scoffed loudly, “No. Tell me. Are you <i>fucking</i> kidding me, Steve?”</p><p>Their guys were waiting there uncomfortably, watching Tony walked around the back of the car to come to Steve’s side to be close. Steve straightened up, slamming his door closed too when Tony got close.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Tony shouted, throwing his hands out. His veins in his temple were pulsing. “For how fucking long?” Steve said nothing and Tony demanded again, “How long, Steve?”</p><p>“Not long, chill out. It’s been a month.”</p><p>Tony balked at that, “A <i>month</i>? Steve, do you realize how much we have been fucking her <i>unprotected</i>?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s kind of the point of the placebos, Tony. To get her pregnant.”</p><p>“What… why…” Tony sputtered before shouting again, “What the fuck were you thinking?”</p><p>“What the fuck are you thinking?”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m not the one falling in love with her! That’s you!” Steve shouted at him, getting in his face now. Tony said nothing, staring at him, fury etched in his features. “She’s a <i>whore</i>, Tony. A toy for us. Something to spoil so she spreads her legs for us. That’s <i>all</i>. I mean, at least isn’t that what you told me to think of her as when you thought I was getting too close? Seems like you’re not following your own advice! ‘Don’t let your marriage shit leak into this’. You’re failing miserably. I’ll be surprised if you last the year without completely moving in with her and taking her up as your new wife.”</p><p>“Watch it, Steve,” Tony returned dangerously.</p><p>“Oh, I have been watching! You give her too much power! And you know how that’s gonna end up? Just like how Alessia is! Just like how Cecile is to me! You have to keep a firm grip on their will. We both fucked that up with our wives. Especially me! And look where I am! Not knowing if my inheritance is going towards my own damn kid or some fucking second rate fuckhead. And I will not be making that mistake again. No, Y/N stays right beneath my thumb! I would advise you to take a step back and evaluate and make sure you do the fucking same so you don’t end up having yet another bitch tugging on your strings and holding you hostage! So what if I’m using her for this? It’s not like she’s not going to be taken care of!”</p><p>Tony looked murderous and he spat, “Steve, for all you fucking know, I could have gotten her pregnant! And you didn’t even tell me! Jesus CHRIST!”</p><p>Steve threw his hand up and gave a scornful laugh, “Yeah, sure, it might be yours. But I would much rather give my inheritance to your kid than some fucking low life masseuses kid!”</p><p>Tony’s hand came to his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to control his anger. It took him a few minutes, turning around and taking a couple steps away from Steve.</p><p>When he turned back, his voice was eerily calm as he said, “Don’t come to the apartment.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Steve asked, his pupils pinned, anger etched in his features, taking a step towards Tony.</p><p>“You heard me,” Tony growled.</p><p>“You think you can stop me?”</p><p>“I don’t want to have to stop you, Steve,” Tony grated. “I want you to do the right thing.”</p><p>“’The right thing’?” Steve said and then laughed.</p><p>“You’re not dealing with this right. Whatever emotional turmoil you’re going through with Cecile,” Tony said. “Don’t come to the apartment for a while. You—”</p><p>“No, you’re becoming possessive!” Steve shouted, closing the space, and getting in Tony’s face. Tony did not flinch much to their guys shock who had taken a half step forward to intervene. “I insulted your little, darling slut. And you’re upset about it!”</p><p>“Shut your mouth,” Tony said in warning.</p><p>“What? You don’t like hearing that? Hearing how you’ve become pussy-whipped? You got yourself wrapped up tight in that cunt! She bats her perfect, little doe eyes, pouts, and you do <i>whatever</i> she asks. And she’s had a lot of time to weave herself into you since you’re fucking living there already basically!”</p><p>Tony shook his head, turning around.</p><p>“Oh, right, just walk off instead of talking about it! And I know where you’re going! You’re gonna go to her and act wounded, and she’ll lick your wounds.”</p><p>Steve stopped hearing whirring and it took him a split second to realize Tony had tapped his reactor and the suit was building itself.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you a third time, Steve,” Tony said from inside the suit. “Take the car and go home.” Steve laughed, malice in it. But Tony pressed on firmly, ignoring him, “You are gonna get your head on straight. If you have any respect for me at all. Or for her, for that matter.”</p><p>Without another word, he shot up into the air, leaving Steve on the ground in the alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was waiting on the couch when you walked into the apartment. He looked up at you immediately when he heard you come in. The TV was on but it was plain as day he was not watching.</p><p>“Hey,” you greeted before gesturing at yourself, “I need to shower. Obviously.” You had just gone done working out.</p><p>He got up from the couch, acting flustered, tapping a box in his hand.</p><p>That stopped you in your tracks; Tony flustered was not normal. You turned back to face him fully. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He looked reluctant as all hell, unease swimming in his eyes. He was close now, a foot away at best, and he held the box out to you. In a quiet voice, he said, “I need you to do this.”</p><p>Confused you too the box, immediately seeing it was a pregnancy test. You gave a little laugh and held it up, “Why? I’m on birth control.”</p><p>“I need you to do it,” Tony repeated with more force behind his voice now, not answering your question. You made no move to go do as he was asking, and Tony breathed out harshly. “There was a surprise pregnancy with one of the guys – an unwanted pregnancy – and it set me on edge. Please. Just do what I’m asking. I’m a little bit on edge, yeah?”</p><p>That he was so bothered by someone else getting accidentally pregnant was confusing, but you shrugged. “Alright, fine. If it’ll relax you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Tony sighed.</p><p>You nodded, turning on your heel and going towards the bathroom. You went in, closing the door behind you. Might as well do the test as you let the water heat up, you liked the bathroom to get a little steamy before you got in anyway. After turning the water on, you went to the toilet and set to work.</p><p>As you waited, you got fully undressed, getting your towel set up to grab easily when you were going to get out of your shower.</p><p>Picking the test back up, you looked down and saw what you expected to see. You went to the door and opened it up. You startled seeing Tony was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Jesus,” you muttered before showing him. “You’re fine. Can I shower now?”</p><p>You saw the wave of relief wash over his features before he nodded, pushing himself away from the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Yeah, of course.”</p><p>Leaning against the doorframe towards him, you asked, “You don’t wanna join me? You look like you’re in a cold sweat. You’ve got a change of clothes here.” A small joke at his expense.</p><p>Tony’s smirk was fleeting. He dropped his hand to his side and said, “You don’t gotta twist my arm. Forgive me if I’m not too touchy feely. Still a little rattled.”</p><p>“Other people’s mistakes aren’t yours,” you said sincerely as you walked back into the bathroom. You tossed the pregnancy test into the garbage by the toilet as he closed the door and began undressing himself. “You want me to wash you down? Relax you a bit? And maybe you won’t even have to touch me? My mouth’s been pretty empty.”</p><p>“I won’t turn that down,” Tony responded, and you smiled in response, entering the shower.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve was sitting in the living room, fuming when Cecile walked back in with her bodyguard. She could immediately tell something was wrong by his demeanor and she faltered in her step, furrowing her brow. Her bodyguard read the room and left, knowing he was no longer needed but also not wanting to be involved in whatever conversation was about to happen.</p><p>Cecile recovered, walking further into the room, Steve’s eyes glued to her, leaning on his elbow, fingers across his lips. She was unnerved by his silence and piercing stare.</p><p>“Hey,” she tried, pulling her purse down and putting it on the coffee table. When he said nothing, she asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Just thinking,” he said in an eerily calm voice.</p><p>“About?” she asked, shrugging slightly. She could not hide her nervousness from him.</p><p>“Is this about her?”</p><p>“No, this is about us. She’s a byproduct of us. A symptom but not the problem,” Steve snapped. “Don’t get it confused.” Cecile went to talk again but Steve held up his hand and she fell silent. He was quiet for a few moments, staring at nothing. When he spoke again, he said, “When we first met, you were… nothing like I had ever met before. I was drawn in immediately. And I fell fast. Truly. I thought, ‘I would do anything for her’. And I did. For a really long time. I would do the absolute <i>stupidest</i> shit for you. Thankfully, it all panned out, right?”</p><p>“Steve…” Cecile said uneasily.</p><p>He ignored her, continuing, “I’d lie if I said it didn’t bother me when I became aware of him. You are my wife. You’re mine. But, then I thought, what the hell? I was also getting ass on the side.” He paused and then exhaled heavily. “But then it became regular for you. It wasn’t one night stands or a second hit it and quit it like I was doing. No, it was becoming real.” He tapped his fingers, looking lost in thought again.</p><p>Cecile was silent, standing there uncomfortably. Steve noticed and he simpered.</p><p>“I’m making you nervous.”</p><p>“Well, no shit,” she told him, an edge to her voice.</p><p>Steve stood up from the armchair and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll be frank. When the baby is born, I am getting a DNA test set up.” Cecile’s mouth fell open slightly and she looked like she was about to protest but Steve cut her off, “No, I’m not making this a discussion, Cecile. I will not go into this without knowing. And I will not be leaving any money to a child that’s not mine. That’s not going to happen. I will leave money to you, but I will not leave any to another man’s child.”</p><p>Cecile found her voice then, demanding, “So, what? You’re going to divorce me if it’s not yours?”</p><p>“Divorce never left my lips. What are you talking about?” Steve said, agitated. “No, I’m not divorcing you. I fucking hate how much I love you. I fucking hate that I cannot let you go completely. But what I am saying is that I will get it legally done that no money will be going to his kid. I will delegate a percentage to you and then the rest, I don’t know, will go to charities or whatever else I feel is deemed worthy.”</p><p>“So, her,” Cecile spat.</p><p>“No, not <i>her</i>. Trust me, Tony has that all under control on his own. And again, stop trying to deflect the conversation away from where it needs to be: centered on us.”</p><p>Cecile said tearfully, “You started this mess yourself, Steve. You said it well enough yourself just now. All your sleeping around and nights away from me. I was <i>lonely</i>. Do you not understand that? I couldn’t stand just sitting around and waiting for you to come back and show me you cared, even in the slightest, for me.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that. The only reason I looked elsewhere is because you pulled away from me. You never wanted to engage,” Steve said, his temper rising.</p><p>“That’s not fair—”</p><p>“No! It wasn’t!” Steve shouted, losing his temper. “You pulled away the moment we got married like you had just landed your prize! You didn’t have to do backflips anymore to prove you wanted to be here. You had me by the throat.” He closed the space and said, “Well, luckily, I was smart enough to put a prenup in our marriage, which you blindly signed that paperwork.” Cecile looked mortified. “Yeah, fuck you too.” Steve leaned in and sneered, “You don’t have me by the balls like you thought you did.”</p><p>He straightened up and straightened out his collar. “So, just keep that on your mind.” He exhaled deeply and said, “I am going to go to bed. If you choose to not sleep next to me, that’s fine. I won’t hold it against you. But don’t prolong the dramatics. I can’t even begin to explain how much I don’t have the patience for it.”</p><p>Without letting her respond, he turned and walked away from her into the hall.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You stretched, getting out of bed. It had just started to get light recently, rousing you from your sleep. Tony had kept you awake with a nightmare he was having. He had been tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep. To comfort him, you had rolled over and cuddled up next to him, hoping to convey calm. He had startled awake suddenly after a few minutes, almost catching your chin with a fist. You had recoiled and stayed still while he blinked away the sleep. When it came to to him that he was awake and you were real, he sputtered an apology and wrapped you back up into his arms. You had gone in hesitantly, but he fell back asleep, cradling you. He had stayed asleep with the contact he fell asleep with and you eventually relaxed enough to fall into sleep again yourself.</p><p>He had not gone home in days. He was just staying here. It was not normal and as little control you had over your environment, any sense of not normal was a disturbance. Especially since he had acted mere days ago about the pregnancy test.</p><p>Pattering into the kitchen, you found him at the table. It was Monday, he should be heading out the door for work. Your robe was tied loose around you and you pulled it tighter against the temperature change in the new room.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to work?” you asked, eyeing the clock and seeing it was almost 8:30am.</p><p>Tony picked up his coffee mug, shaking his head. After he took a drink, he told you, “Working from home.”</p><p>That was new. Another change that hit.</p><p>Maybe he was stressed from his dream and still needed to be calmed down. Who better to do that than you? You plucked an apple from the fridge and turned around, staring at him. It took him a couple of moments before he looked over, seeing you chewing and looking at him.</p><p>“What?” he questioned.</p><p>You said nothing, pushing yourself away from the counter to come around the island. You took another bite; his eyes were on you now, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He looked confused. You had him on edge.</p><p>His eyes were still trained on you as you placed the apple down on the table next to him before sinking to your knees. You crawled underneath the dining table, not missing the small chuckle that left Tony when he realized what you were doing. You came up to him, your hands running up from the apex at his crotch up to his hips. Foiling your plan though, Tony’s hands came down, gripping your wrists and dragging you out from under the table, in between his legs. They clenched tight, holding you in place.</p><p>“Baby, you’re being naughty,” he chastised. “I’m trying to focus and work.”</p><p>“You seem tense,” you said, sticking your bottom lip out. “I was just trying to help.”</p><p>“I have a zoom call to make.”</p><p>“You can’t handle to stay straight faced? Weak.”</p><p>“Leave it be. For now,” he said in a warning voice, his hands relaxing and leaving your wrists.</p><p>You stayed still for a moment before you started back up.</p><p>Tony’s arm lashed out, his hand closing in on your throat now as you tried to pull away, back under the table. You stilled, eyes meeting his cold hard stare. You smiled innocently, knowing damn well you had gotten under his skin.</p><p>At that moment, you heard the chime of a zoom call coming in. His eyes went to his laptop before shooting back down to you. You gulped against his hand.</p><p>“You wanna test my resolve? <i>Weak</i>? That was your word right?” Tony asked, his voice low.</p><p>You smirked now, running your tongue across your bottom lip. You would make him flinch if it was the death of you.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony eyed Y/N making him breakfast. He was still at the apartment two days later.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with the office?” she asked him, putting a plate of egg whites and turkey bacon in front of him.</p><p>“Sounds like you are not wanting me here,” he commented as he picked up the fork.</p><p>She shrugged, “I’m just confused.”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t want to spend time with you, love?” he asked as he chewed. She rolled her eyes back at him and he smirked in response. “I’m serious.”</p><p>“You can stop laying it on so thick,” she responded, dishing her own breakfast up.</p><p>Tony smiled at her response. He had finally fucked her proper again last night since she had been back on an actual pill for a half a week. He was more confident about it then.</p><p>His phone chimed and he looked down, pulling it to him. He scowled seeing it was from Steve.</p><p>
  <i>You’re not coming in again?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No. I’m working perfectly fine from here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You can’t stay there forever, Tony. Sometime you’re going to have to relinquish some control and trust me again.</i>
</p><p>Tony ground his teeth, staring at the text. It was a challenge.</p><p>He at least made sure to finish his breakfast and give Y/N a forehead kiss before going to the bedroom to change.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve smirked seeing Tony leave the building. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and waited until Tony pulled away from the curb before moving to walk across the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The keys were in the door and you turned your head confused considering Tony had just left minutes before. Maybe he forgot something? But Steve walked in, much to your surprise. He had not been around. He looked nice as usual, charcoal slacks and his navy button down fitted across his chest, the top couple buttons undone.</p><p>“That’s a good color on you,” you complimented as he walked up towards the kitchen island.</p><p>He tossed his sunglasses and keys on the counter, but not the bag he was holding, and smirked briefly, “Thanks, dove.”</p><p>“Where have you been?” you asked him, lightly, resuming rinsing your dishes.</p><p>“Preoccupied,” Steve said curtly, coming around the island towards you. He reached out past you and turned the water off. Your hands dropped with the plate you had been rinsing, staring at him. Holding the bag out to you, he said, “Here.” You put the plate down and dried your hands before taking it from him as he explained, “I’m gonna need you to change into that really quick cause we have to go.”</p><p>“Go where?”</p><p>“I have a meeting. It’s time sensitive.” He wrapped his arm around your hips and gave you an encouraging push towards the hallway. “We’ve got about ten minutes to leave, so let’s go.”</p><p>He was impatient, so you took the hint and went to the bedroom to do the what he asked.</p><p>Steve was waiting for you in the kitchen, and he looked you over quickly before giving a quick nod. You were unsure why you needed to go to a meeting with him, let alone wear a dress that barely covered your ass for it. At least the stilettos had an ankle clasp to give you some more balance. He adjusted the necklace at your collar bone and said, “Good. Go grab some of your makeup, we can take it in the car. And whatever you can do for your hair quick.”</p><p>Walking out of the apartment, you clutched your bag, waiting while Steve locked the door. Terrence was approaching, “Do you need us to go?”</p><p>Steve shook his head, “No. Just stay here. It won’t be too long.”</p><p>As Steve took off away from the curb, he told you, “Turn your phone off.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He shot you a quick, vexed look, not taking his eyes off the road for too long. “Because I told you to, for one. Secondly, where we are going, they don’t take too kindly to cell phones. In fact, I’m going to have to leave mine in the car too.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound safe…”</p><p>“It’s how it’s done. You wouldn’t know,” Steve said to you. “Now. So you don’t forget. Please.”</p><p>You pulled your phone out of your purse and reluctantly powered it down. Steve’s phone started ringing and he ignored it in his pocket, his hand coming across to rest on your thigh.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Tony walked into the office, and his assistant, Quentin, perked up seeing him having been on his phone. He quickly tossed his phone down and smiled warmly.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Quentin greeted him. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning,” Tony said absentmindedly, walking down the hall towards Steve’s office.</p><p>Before he reached it, he saw the lights were off. He came to a stop in front of the open door, looking into the empty office. Jaw clenched, he turned back to go down the hall to Quentin.</p><p>“Where is Steve?”</p><p>Quentin said, “I’m not sure, sir. He hasn’t come in yet today.”</p><p>Tony cocked his head, “He hasn’t been in all morning?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>Inhaling deeply, trying to keep his cool, Tony clipped, “Thanks. I’ll maybe be back.”</p><p>Before Quentin could say anything else, Tony was already heading out the door. What was Steve playing at? How would he have known Tony had not gone into the office if he was not at the office? Which meant he had seen Tony’s car was street parked.</p><p>Whipping out his cell phone, Tony called Steve. It rang, going to voicemail.</p><p>“Call me back,” he snapped, hanging up before dialing Y/N next. Her phone was completely turned off, which instantly made him worry. She never had her phone off. He tried again and he got the same thing. He swore as he picked up his pace as walked back out of the facility, “Fuck me.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve pulled up to the marina, coming to a stop. “Here, do your makeup,” he said, turning the car off. He reached over, pulling your mirror down for you.</p><p>“I didn’t bring enough for full face,” you admitted.</p><p>“That’s fine. You’ll look lovely regardless,” he responded.</p><p>He was watching you closely, you could see that out of your peripherals. You winged your liner carefully, trying to ignore his stare before putting your mascara on. Lastly, you grabbed the lipstick you had brought, running it across your lips.</p><p>After you had put it back in your purse, Steve reached out, turning your head to face him. “I got you that shade,” he said. You nodded and he smiled, pleased.. “It looks good. Especially with the color of the dress.” You thanked him quietly.</p><p>Steve’s attention was suddenly off of you, staring out the windshield. You followed his gaze, seeing an SUV had pulled up close by and men were starting to get out of it.</p><p>“That’s us,” Steve informed you, unbuckling himself. You followed his lead, unbuckling yourself too. As you reached for your purse, Steve laid his hand on yours, stopping your movement. “Leave it.”</p><p>“But—” you started to say, and he interjected.</p><p>“Remember what I said about the phones. You having a purse isn’t a good look. No one is going to break into the car, it’s fine.” Your hand fell back to your lap. “Before we go though, keep quiet. Don’t engage conversation with them unless you’re directly asked something. Understand?” You nodded and he said, “Good, come on.”</p><p>There was a small group of men standing by the entrance to the ramp leading down to the dock; they were dressed fashionably like Steve and you began to wonder what type of meeting he was allowed to bring you to and if it was going to put you in danger if you overheard anything they discussed or witnessed anything. You walked close behind him, trying not to get your heels caught anywhere in the pavement. Steve reached behind him and you took his invitation, grasping his hand, feeling more comfortable that he had a hold of you.</p><p>As the two of you approached, the man standing a few paces ahead of the others gestured towards the ramp. His eyes flashed with interest at the sight of you up close and you moved instinctively closer to Steve as the pair of you moved ahead of them, beginning to descend the ramp towards the boats. You could just feel the man leering at you from behind.</p><p>Steve came to a stop in front of a yacht. “No need to go on board,” he said as he turned around to face where the men were coming up behind you two.</p><p>You looked up at the yacht, taking in the tinted windows and you heard laughter coming from inside, music pouring out.</p><p>The man that had been behind you chuckled, “No time for even one drink, Rogers? That’s unlike you.”</p><p>Steve dropped your hand and put his hands in his pockets. “No, sorry, Perez. Not today.”</p><p>“Hmm, pity,” Perez shrugged. “Well, straight to the business then.”</p><p>His eyes fell on you now and Steve gave you a nudge forward towards him, forcing you to take a couple steps away from him. You shot him a questioning look as the man said, “So, this is her?” Steve nodded and your face screwed up in confusion at him, which he was ignoring, his eyes on Perez. Your heartbeat was starting to pick up speed, alarm bells starting to go off.</p><p>Perez drew your attention back to him as he began closing the space between you. “On the surface, the price sounds right.” His eyes were running up and down you, lewdness in his expression, “Something wrong with her?”</p><p>“Novelty just wears off after a little bit,” Steve answered. “You understand that, right?”</p><p>Perez chuckled, “I sure do. Thankfully, it’ll be all new to me.” He had begun to circle, slowly around you. You turned trying to follow him but he tsked, “Eyes forward, pet.” You bit your cheeks, standing stiffly. “I can guess she will be good amusement for my trip?”</p><p>“She’s quite the ride,” Steve confirmed. “Catches an attitude sometimes but it’s easily squashed.”</p><p>No no no. He was not doing what you thought he was doing.</p><p>“Steve?” you asked, trying to keep the warble out of your voice as the man came back around, his eyes still trained on your body.</p><p>You stepped back towards Steve, but his hand came to your back to stop you, keeping you in front of him. You looked over your shoulder at him and asked worriedly, “What is going on?”</p><p>“Just stay where you are,” Steve ordered you firmly.</p><p>The man stepped back again from you, giving you a final look over before he grinned past you at Steve, “Yes, this satisfies.”</p><p>He snapped his fingers, gesturing towards Steve. The man with the briefcase moved forward, opening it and holding it up to Steve to inspect. Steve thumbed his way through the stacks of bills.</p><p>“That should cover the shipment and also the extra for her,” Perez said to Steve.</p><p>Your head snapped towards Steve as it was confirmed he was doing exactly what you feared. Steve would still not look at you even though you knew he saw you were looking at him. You made to move, and he said again, “I told you to stay where you are, Y/N.”</p><p>“You can’t just sell me!” you pleaded.</p><p>“I actually can. If it somehow has slipped your mind, you owe me money because I bought your contract. Now, he bought you out,” Steve said closing the briefcase and finally looking at you.</p><p>Anger swelled and you stepped close to him, ignoring his order to stay. You demanded, “Where is Tony?”</p><p>“At work, obviously, Y/N,” Steve responded calmly. “Why do you think he left this morning? He couldn’t do it himself, so I was left to do the dirty work as usual.” Your heart sank at that, hope fizzling out. Tony agreed to this? Steve saw the look on your face and simpered, leaning in close. “I’m seeing you were thinking too much of yourself as usual.”</p><p>“Steve!” you said more forcibly as you were dragged away from him by men you did not know.</p><p>Steve and Perez shook hands. “Until next time,” Steve told him, giving him a brief smirk.</p><p>“Until next time,” Perez confirmed.</p><p>Without sparing you another glance, Steve turned on his heel and began walking down the dock.</p><p>“Stop it!” you said to the man who had an iron grip on your arm. He ignored you, continuing to yank you towards the ramp up onto the yacht. Craning your head, you saw Steve through the group of them, walking away with the briefcase. Shrilly, you called again, “Steve!”</p><p>You went weak seeing he was not coming back. He really was leaving you here with these men you did not know. Tears pricked your eyes as the goon took advantage of your shocked state to bring you completely onto the yacht.</p><p>Perez came up to you on the deck and grasped your chin, turning your head side to side to look at your face again. He tsked seeing your watery eyes. “Now, don’t go ruining your makeup, pet. You should be used to this, yeah? Or did you make a mistake of getting attached?” You said nothing, sniffling. You did not like him just by the look of him. He was handsome, that was true, but he had an air about him that set you on edge. He let go of your face and told the man holding onto you, “Show her to the bathroom so she can touch herself up and then bring her back up.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Steve turned around, letting them take Y/N. He ground his teeth hearing her call his name desperately but he stayed strong. He could not fuck the plan up now. He clutched the briefcase and walked around the front of his car, throwing the driver’s side door open. He tossed the briefcase haphazardly onto the passenger seat next to her purse.</p><p>He took his phone out of the center console and saw that Tony had left a voicemail and called three more times since he had first called. Ignoring that, he swiped his phone open and dialed.</p><p>“Cameras working,” Sam answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Good. It’s a clear picture?” Sam confirmed it was and Steve asked, “Is the speedboat ready?”</p><p>“Yeah. Parked down the pier a bit from where you are. Bucky and I are ready. I still think this is a risky plan. She could get hurt and Tony will kill you.”</p><p>“He’s already going to kill me probably for a handful of reasons. But she won’t get hurt,” Steve said with confidence. “We are going to be quick about it. Perez won’t have time to get her undressed. I’ve seen him with women; he is a wine and dine her. So, we have time. We just need to get a visual of him on the boat with Qian before we go in.”</p><p>“Right. Well, your suit is ready,” Sam told him. “Bucky is rearing to go. I wish he would stop glaring at me.”</p><p>Steve chuckled at that, “I’ll make my way down there. See you in a few. Don’t kill each other before I get there.”</p><p>He hung up and started the car back up. Sam was right; this was risky. Especially if Y/N was pregnant. But Steve had confidence in himself and his team. Plus, she was his to use and this is what he needed her for right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring into the bathroom mirror, you wiped underneath your eyes at where your mascara had started to run. You were heartbroken and confused. What had you done wrong to make them want to give you away? You had been imagining then that Tony was becoming softer towards you and you had slowly started responding in like. It had been foolish of you to think you could find some sense of happiness living there, as if either of them actually cared. Tony had been acting weird as of late now that you thought about it more and Steve had stayed away. Like they had been planning to separate from you. And Tony fucking you last night… like it was the last hoorah before sending you off. And he could not be here to do it himself as Steve said. That made you more furious than anything else.</p><p>You should not be surprised; Johns lost their interest eventually. But you had let yourself be lulled into a false sense of security. You had told Tatiana yourself that they were just like all the others when you had been first whisked away to stay in the apartment. When had you let them wear down your wall?</p><p>“Stupid,” you whispered to yourself.</p><p>And now you found yourself stuck on a ship with another man who you had no idea what his real temperament was. You were starting all over again, stranded.</p><p>Your mind went to your apartment, all your things… Luna. You closed your eyes, trying not to think of everything that Steve had made you leave you behind this morning. It was too much, you needed to focus. Survive here and find out how that was going to be possible to do.</p><p>Since you had left your purse in Steve’s car – your ID and everything, fuck – you had left your makeup behind. You had essentially ruined your mascara, but your eyeliner still looked decent. You touched up your eyes with toilet paper before taking a few deep breaths.</p><p>A knock came at the door and you took a couple more moments to look at yourself before you tore yourself away from the counter.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>You were hunkered down in the speedboat, shaking still. It had stopped moving but you were not making any effort to move. Steve was talking to you, but you did not want to look at him, let alone focus on what he was saying. Your arm hurt where you had cut it and blood was running down your arm. Your opposite hand came to the blood, running your fingers over it before holding it out, staring down at it. It was deep red, wet.</p><p>Steve’s hands were at the necklace at your throat, and he unclasped it, taking it from you. “Here, Buck. Take that back to the office. It should be recorded. The evidence we need if anything comes up.”</p><p>“It was,” you heard Sam confirm.</p><p>Steve got up from beside you and moved around, coming to the other side where your injury was.</p><p>You felt a sharp sting and hissed, snapping out of your haze to jerk away from him. You took in his appearance; he was bloody, his hair disheveled. You had never seen him not looking pristine except for after the two of you had rolled around in the bed. He was wearing a dark suit, an actual stealth suit. You remembered you had seen him on the yacht, beating the shit out of some of the guys. He had been wearing it then.</p><p>Steve held tight and said, “Stay still, Y/N. I’m cleaning it!” Eyes moving down, you saw he was wiping at your cut with hydrogen peroxide. No wonder it was stinging. “I don’t think you need stitches which is a good thing. Did you get hurt anywhere else?”</p><p>Anywhere else? Of course you had! You wanted to scratch his face.</p><p>“You <i>left</i> me!” you said loudly, finally finding your voice. “You <i>sold</i> me!”</p><p>“Good to know that you can still talk. I thought we’d lost you there for a moment. But they’re dead, Perez included. Don’t worry about it,” Steve told you as he moved to grab gauze. He said firmly, “No one is coming for you. I wasn’t leaving you there permanently.”</p><p>He held it there before placing a large bandage wrap around your arm, securing it.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get out of here,” he told you, standing up.</p><p>The two other men, including the one who had flown you off the boat – Sam? You recognized him from the press – were standing up in the boat, keeping an eye out. Steve tapped you to move and you glowered up at him.</p><p>“You can rot for all I care!” you snarled at him.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes before swooping down and picking you up in a fluid motion. He slung you over his shoulder and you shouted in protest, hitting his back as he climbed out of the speedboat.</p><p>“Take it down the coast and leave it where we agreed,” he ordered the other two.</p><p>“You got it,” Sam said in response as you continuously hit Steve’s back.</p><p>“Y/N, you’re going to make yourself bleed more,” Steve said sounding annoyed as he started walking up the dock. You stared back at where they were in the boat, pulling back away. You hit him again and he ordered roughly, “I said stop it! You’re going to injure your arm more!”</p><p>You heard the sound of his car alarm beeping and he opened the door before placing you down. He held you firmly in place and said threateningly, “You’re going to sit in the car and we are going to go back to the apartment. Is that clear?” Your lips curled and his fingers dug into your shoulders. “Y/N.”</p><p>The apartment. Like you wanted to go back there. But at least you could have privacy there and lock him out. You just needed to endure a car ride with him. You got into the car, throwing your seatbelt on angrily as Steve closed the door and came around the other side.</p><p>The first part of the ride was silent, you staring at the window, trying to will yourself not to cry as the shock wore off and the impending feeling of helplessness came over you about the whole thing. You had not had any control over any part of that situation, tossed back and forth like a rag doll and kept in the dark apparently if what Steve said was true about not meaning to leave you there for real.</p><p>Where was your purse? You thought suddenly.</p><p>You looked around before turning to look into the backseat, spotting it on the ground next to the briefcase he had taken. Steve noticed you looking at it and he finally spoke.</p><p>“Think about the money you got today. That put a huge dent in what you owe. Huge dent.”</p><p>Turning a hateful eye at him, you scowled. That is what he wanted you to think about? Money? And acting as if you had earned it knowingly?</p><p>“Stop talking to me,” you snapped, scooting further away from him, up against your door. You turned away from him as far as you could to put your back to him.</p><p>“That’s what would be the smart thing to do, Y/N,” Steve continued on. “Focus on that goal of yours to pay it off.”</p><p>Tears welled up and you told him, sniveling, “I don’t care about that! How… how could you think about that right now?” Steve started to speak but you unwound yourself, throwing your hands out. “No! You used me! You threw me to the wolves! I could’ve been hurt! Did you even stop to think about that?”</p><p>“You were helping out SHIELD,” Steve said as if that was supposed to mean anything.</p><p>“Then use a fucking SHIELD agent!” you exclaimed, your voice strangled.</p><p>“I couldn’t. There were none that would not rouse suspicion. You have been seen with me and Tony. They know you’re the real deal.”</p><p>“You could have at least, I don’t know, fucking told me!”</p><p>“It needed to seem authentic.”</p><p>You stared at him, aghast. You gasped, “Authentic? You needed my fear to be authentic?” Steve said nothing and your vision blurred with angry tears. “Well, I’m glad you got what you fucking needed! Good for you!”</p><p>Turning away from him again, you clenched your jaw so tightly you thought your teeth would crack. You just wanted to get away from him.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Over his Bluetooth, Tony saw that Daryl was calling him and he immediately picked up. “Daryl?”</p><p>Daryl said, “She’s back. So just giving you a call like you asked.”</p><p>“Is Steve with her?” Tony asked him, switching lanes, needing to turn around and head back the opposite way on the highway.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re getting into the elevator,” Daryl answered before he added, “I don’t know what happened, but she looks terrible.”</p><p>Tony demanded, “How do you mean terrible?” Under his breath he hissed, “Move, you piece of shit!” at this car that was going far too slow for his liking.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’m talking to some fucking jerk off who doesn’t know how to drive. How do you mean she looks terrible?” The worst was coming to his mind, thinking of how she looked after that asshole ex of her had had his way with her.</p><p>“Definitely been crying. She’s got a bandage on her arm. She’s keeping her distance from Mr. Rogers. Should I follow them up?”</p><p>Shaking his head as he took a left off the highway to head back to the onramp going east, Tony said firmly, “No. I’m on my way. Let me know if he leaves.”</p><p>“Sir?” Daryl asked, confused.</p><p>“Let me know if Steve leaves,” Tony repeated. “And if he does, ask him where he’s going. If you can catch him.”</p><p>Daryl sounded concerned when he said, “Okay… you got it.”</p><p>“Great,” Tony said curtly before hanging up the call, and merging onto the highway, squeaking his way into the left lane, cutting someone off, who honked. He paid them no mind as he cut someone else off in the right lane, weaving his way through the slower drivers.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Y/N had stormed down the hallway without words, only a choked sob leaving her throat. She went into the bedroom, slamming the door closed, and he heard the lock fall into place. Steve sighed heavily, stopping in the hall himself, debating about trying to get her to open the door. But, he had tried to talk to her in the car and she was not interested. Give her space, that is what his gut told him. At that though, he turned on his heel, walking back towards the front door.</p><p>Steve beckoned Terrence from down the hall and when he approached, Steve said, “Stay in here. She’s in the bedroom, doors locked. Make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless. And don’t take any drinks from her.”</p><p>“Learned my lesson last time. And what do you mean by reckless?”</p><p>“Anything past chugging down some shots if she comes out here,” Steve told him, adjusting his watch on his wrist. He shook his arm out and said, “Tony will be here soon, I’m sure. And then he can take over for you. I just don’t want her being left alone right now in the state she’s in. Make sure to check in on her every once in awhile until Tony gets here though. Knock on the door, make sure you get a verbal confirmation.”</p><p>“If she’s sleeping…?”</p><p>“I think she’s too rattled to sleep, Terrence. But doors are easily replaced if you feel the need to kick the handle in if she’s not responding.”</p><p>Terrence shrugged, “Alright.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steve said before reaching for his keys and swiping them off the counter. “I’m counting on you.”</p><p>On his way out of the lobby, Daryl approached him. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“It’ll be fine. Y/N just had a rough go and she just needs some space to come down,” Steve answered.</p><p>“You’re leaving her though? Where are you going?”</p><p>Steve eyed him and said, “Yeah… I’m leaving. Terrence has it handled. He’s keeping an eye on her.” He saw the look on Daryl’s face and Steve snorted. “I told him to not take any drinks. The man learned his lesson. Anyways, Y/N is pouting in her bedroom and I don’t think she’s going to come out for a while. So, he’s got it under control. I need to go back and finish the debriefing for the mission. Get yourself something to eat, you look jittery.”</p><p>With that, he left Daryl standing there.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“He’s gone,” Daryl said, meeting Tony’s stride when Tony came into the lobby, practically speed walking.</p><p>Tony swore under his breath before asking, “Did you talk to him?”</p><p>Daryl nodded, “Yeah, for a moment. He said Y/N’s pouting in the bedroom, Terrence is in the apartment to keep an eye out. And he said something about having to go debrief the mission?” Tony stopped at the mention of that on a dime, stopping to face Daryl. Daryl looked back at him nervously at the murderous look on Tony’s face. “He didn’t say anything past that.”</p><p>Letting out an angry growl, Tony shook his head before exhaling sharply, “Thank you. That helps.”</p><p>Tony entered the apartment, finding Terrence sitting at the dining table, messing around on his phone. He looked up, hearing Tony enter, and said, “I checked on her a few minutes ago like Mr. Rogers asked me to continue doing. She’s still hysterical as all hell, but she responded.”</p><p>Furious, Tony shook his head, snarling, “What the <i>hell</i> did he do?” Terrence looked confused by the question and Tony purposely ignored it, not wanting to deal with all the bullshit going on between him and Steve at present.</p><p>Tony tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked. For the umpteenth time today, he sighed angrily and said through the door, “Y/N. Open the door.”</p><p>“No!” she shouted out back at him.</p><p>He had been here before and this time Steve was not here to stop him from entering the bedroom. Although, this time he was going to have tact about it. He went back down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a butterknife from the silverware. He was worried and he was not about to just leave her in there by herself. He unlocked the door with ease, much to Y/N’s fury.</p><p>“Stay out!” she snapped at him, sitting up, the blankets falling to her waist. She looked a sight, her makeup having left black underneath her eyes, trails running down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red.</p><p>Tony ignored what she said, coming into the room, and closing the door behind him.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Of course Tony knew how to pick a lock. That was preschool shit to him. And of course he was not listening to you; when did either of them ever? The sight of him infuriated you.</p><p>“I told you to leave me alone!” you snarled as he came over to the bed. He was approaching with caution. He sat on the edge of the bed and that was still way too close. “Tony, get out!”</p><p>Tony’s eyes fell to the bandage on your arm, and he started to reach for it. You were gone in the blink of an eye, startling him in the process. You did not want him touching any part of you.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” you sneered at him, pulling away from him, wrapped up in the sheets. They prevented you from moving any further and you sat defensively, hands planted by your hips.</p><p>Tony held up his hands, keeping his distance. He sunk back down to sit more on the opposite side of the large bed. He was keeping his eyes trained on you, like he was afraid you were going to lunge either at him or away.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked evenly.</p><p>You let out a bark of a laugh. What was he playing at? “Are you serious right now? What do you think happened? You two and your stupid little plan! You left me! You let him take me because you…  you’re a fucking coward!”</p><p>He looked at a loss. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Shut up!” you snapped back at him, furious he was trying to act oblivious and wash his hands of it. “I’m tired of playing games with you two! When are you going to let me go?” Tears welled up at that, all over again. You were tired of crying over men. Especially men who had no regard for your well being.</p><p>Tony ticked his jaw, studying your face. Your chest was heaving with your anger; you were sure you looked rabid, like a cornered animal. And that is how you felt, truly. He scooted an inch towards you, and you leaned back causing him to still his movement again, an angry sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>He fought to keep his voice calm and even as he said, “Y/N. I really, <i>really</i> have no idea what you are talking about. And I would like you to explain it to me. Where did Steve take you?”</p><p>You searched his face accusingly, trying to find the crack in his façade of innocence. But you were met with the worry in his eyes, despite his tranquil tone, and you realized that maybe he was being serious. He seemed to really not know what had transpired. Still, you kept a wall up, thinking perhaps he was putting up a good front; they had both ruined your trust at this point. You would tell him what happened, play his game, but you were going to be watching him like a hawk.</p><p>Wiping at your eyes, you spat, “The docks. He sold me!”</p><p>“<i>Excuse me</i>?” Tony asked, unable to hide the venom behind his voice.</p><p>“But he wasn’t really selling me, turns out. Spoiler alert.” You gave a humorless laugh, wiping at more tears that had started to spill over. “He came here and made me get dressed up and rushed me out the door. Saying he had to go to a meeting. When we got there, he was selling me to this guy and getting money for a shipment. He… he left me there! With all these men I didn’t know. And he said you knew and you both were tired of me, that I wasn’t new anymore.” You were watching Tony grow more and more furious, like he was bursting at the seams. And it only encouraged you to go on.</p><p>“The guy who bought me, Perez, I don’t know. He was trying to be accommodating but I hated him, I could already tell. He wasn’t kind, he was donning a mask. I know men well enough to pick up on that. I… fuck,” you said, tearfully. Tony was keeping his distance still, listening with rapt attention. You shook your head, “I was sitting next to him and he was touching me. And all of a sudden, there were just b-bullets flying. I got thrown to the ground and my arm caught on the corner of the table. It was loud and I didn’t know what was going on. Then S-Sam? I think that’s his name. The one with the wings. One of your Avengers.”</p><p>Recognition flashed across Tony’s face you saw at the name and description.</p><p>“He grabbed me and took off from the boat. I hate heights. I hate them. And he dropped me back on this boat that was just floating out in the water before leaving me there by myself. There was a lot of shit going on on the yacht that I could see from where I was.” You sighed shakily. “I don’t know. They came back eventually. Steve, Sam, and that metal armed guy. They were covered in blood. And it’s… I was back in the car…” You were starting to lose steam at all the explosion of emotion you had been emanating and reliving the chaos. “Steve told me… told me that I had made money to go towards my debt to you guys. And I should be happy about that. But he didn’t tell me anything! I thought… I thought he was leaving me there. And that I had done s-something wrong!”</p><p>You caught Tony’s eyes again. He was staring at you, flabbergasted, his lips parted in shock. His head shook ever so slightly, and you crumbled then, seeing the stricken look on his face at what you were telling him. Like it was all new to him and he was horrified. He had not betrayed you like Steve had said. Your bottom lip warbled, and you threw yourself across the bed at him and he caught you clumsily. Your fingers dug into his back and you broke down into sobs into his shoulder.</p><p>Tony’s arms came around you, his grip tight, one hand at the back of your head.</p><p>“I couldn’t figure out what I had done wrong!” you wailed, it muffled into his collar.</p><p>You stayed embraced, Tony’s hand at your back rubbing. He kissed the side of your head and said quietly, “You didn’t do anything wrong, love.” And that only made you cry more. “I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t know. I… I don’t know what he was thinking.”</p><p>He really had not known. Steve had lied to you about that too. He had snuck in and taken you away with Tony was not here. You could not help but to think about how it would have been different if he had been here. You probably would not have gone at all. Your fingers dug in again into Tony’s back.</p><p>When your cries began to subside as your energy began to wane, Tony started to pull away and you looked up at him worriedly, “Don’t leave!”</p><p>“I’m not going to. I’m just gonna go out to the kitchen. You… would you like to rest?” You sniffled, your brow stitched. “Tylenol PM, love. I think sleep will do you well. I promise I won’t leave while you sleep. But I think it’ll help. What do you think?” You whimpered quietly and he said reassuringly, “It’ll help.”</p><p>Forcing yourself to nod, you let him pull away. You grabbed your blankets, holding them tight as he walked out of the room, silence filling the space where he had been.</p><p>When he came back, he held out the pills and the glass of water to you. You took the pills from him and swallowed them readily. He was right, sleep would do you well. You just wanted to escape whatever you were feeling right now. The water went down too and you handed him back the cup. You watched him place it on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, anxiously waiting for him to come back.</p><p>Tony kicked his shoes off and pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it on the end of the bed.</p><p>You curled up next to him the moment he was there and focused on your breathing. You were trying to keep the anxiousness back at bay, just willing sleep to overcome and do it soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>